


I Wasn't Expecting That

by StarChaser93



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Also The Bachelor, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Selection Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Awkward Flirting, Child Abuse, Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nicaise (Captive Prince) Lives, Past Abuse, Royalty, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 82,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChaser93/pseuds/StarChaser93
Summary: Traditionally a Prince of Akielos must enter a Selection when he comes of age, 25 young women are chosen from all over to vie for his hand in marriage. This time though the young men are invited as well and Damen is in well over his head. Especially when a golden haired Prince of Vere turns up late, is nothing but snarky and ill-tempered and Damen can't help but like him.Laurent doesn't want to be in Akielos at all, let alone in a competition to marry an Akielon Prince, but now that he is he thought it might at least be fun to mess with the competition for awhile before he gets sent home. And then he actually meets Prince Damianos and his world turns upside down.**Basically a mash-up AU of The Selection (by Kiera Cass) and The Bachelor





	1. Only A Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Can't say how often this will update but I hope you enjoy!!

**Akielos**

 

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the 17th Royal Selection!"_

The cheers rose from the onlooking crowd and Damen felt the nausea spread from the back of his throat to the pit of his stomach, his smile faltering for a second before he fixed it in place. He was being watch by thousands of people, this was not the time to slip. 

He turned his head as Stavos, the host of the Akielon Report, beamed at the crowd with his too white teeth and excessive gestures. His father, King Theomedes, sat beside him with his wife and Damen's stepmother on his other side. His half-brother, Kastor, sat beside the Queen failing to hide a surly expression and steely gaze from anyone. He felt his closest friend, Nikandros, standing just behind him and turned slightly to catch his eye. Nik raised his eyebrows just enough for Damen to notice and then quickly rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, it was enough to make Damen smile just a bit.

At least he wasn't the only one in pain.

There was a small amount of nervous tension held behind the eyes and in the corner of smiles from those who knew what was about to happen. Everyone else looked excited. 

"This year we honour our Prince Damianos as he takes part in our Kingdom's great tradition of a Selection! We are excited to announce that our guests will be arriving at the Palace in a month from today and the Selection will be underway! I know everyone here is just as excited as I am to watch as our Prince falls in love and enters the next exciting phase in his life. We pray that he has as much luck and good sense as the King's before him".

Damen swallowed the bile rising up in his throat. He had to clutch the armrest on his chair just to stop himself from getting up and storming out. The whole thing was ridiculous! No part of him wanted to be here and yet here he stayed, because he'd made a promise. He hated himself for that promise but he'd done it and he couldn't go back on his word now. He was already sitting in front of an audience and his  _guests_ were soon to be on their way.

He sighed and gripped the armrests until his fingers went white.

"Try for a smile, Damen" came Nik's soft voice in his ear, "it's not the end of the world".

But Damen felt like it was. He rarely had much choice in his life, being the future King of Akielos came with a lot of rules and regulations to follow, and he followed them to the letter. He had hoped, in vain it seemed, to have this one choice- to be able to choose the person he would marry.

It hadn't seemed like much in his head, reasonable really, to be allowed to choose who he'd spend his life with and he thought maybe a Selection wouldn't happen. That maybe if he spoke openly to his father that he would be free and clear to make that decision on his own. Apparently not.

His father hadn't even considered it.

He was told very firmly that a Selection was a deep part of Akielon tradition and that as the future King he would have to bear it just like the Kings before him. There would be no arguments.

But for once in his life Damen couldn't just nod and agree. He couldn't end this without a fight, without letting his father know just how against it he was, how much he hated the thought that this part of his life was practically being chosen for him. For once, he had stood firm against his father and disagreed.

It hadn't gone well and Damen winced as he recalled the fight that had followed.

Nik kicked his foot and Damen snapped back to the present, Stavos was talking about the past Selections and how happy the marriages had been, he was charismatic and enthusiastic and the crowd was eating it up. Damen knew the people watching at home would be glued to the screen. This whole event only took place when the heir turned 25, most people saw two maybe three selections in their whole lives and it mattered to them to see it unfold.

"Now, I have an exciting announcement... this year is going to be a little different! We have made a slight alteration to the usual proceedings to encapsulate our Prince's preference..." Stavos paused and let his words sink in, let the quiet consume the crowd and the anticipation build. "With that in mind we won't have 25 women participating this year".

A buzz ran through the crowd as wide eyes and excited faces stared at Stavos, occasionally flicking to Damen out of curiosity. Damen couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but clench his chair and wait for it to be over. His head was going fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. His chair groaning from his grip and sweat trickling down the back of his neck and into his chiton.

This would be huge. No one had changed the Selection in 17 generations. Damen swallowed. He saw black spots in his vision.

He'd asked for this, he repeated over and over again. It had been a last ditch effort to worm his way out but his Father had only blinked, sighed and waved his hand to Stavos to make the arrangements. Damen, his stomach having dropped, had known in that moment he was in for it. The worst part knowing that it was all his own idea.

"This year, instead of our usual 25 ladies..." Stavos said, his voice strong and clear, unmistakable in the evening silence, "Prince Damianos has asked us to open his Selection up to male candidates as well, and we are happy to announce that that is exactly what we're going to do".

Silence met Stavos' words, a terrible oxygen stealing silence that had Damen at the point of passing out, and then a gasp and a mutter and finally that buzz of voices that broke the tension. A brave man actually wolf whistled into the still impending silence and a chain of laughter followed. And then a cheer started to rise up from the audience and Damen could breathe again.

They were excited for him.

"Man or woman, does it really matter? We all know only the blonde's have a chance" Nik whispered and surprised a laugh from Damen. He had  grown up with Nik and his friend knew his obvious preference for blondes wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"All of the Selected will be presented on next months special edition of the Report and we'll all get a chance to meet them properly" Stavos said, his voice rising over the crowd, "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we're all terribly excited to see what the next few months bring and that we wish our Prince the best of luck! But now, we urge you to go home and spread the word... any young man or woman between the ages of 18 and 30 may enter. Applications will open on Monday and last two weeks so don't procrastinate as this should be our most exciting year yet!"

A cheer rose up, loud and long and full of applause. Damen could feel the tension leaking from his shoulders, he still had to face the Selection but at least this part was over. He could go to his room and sleep, preferably for a week, and face the rest of it later.

He watched as Stavos continued the Report, talking of much more mundane news items, and let his mind wander. The whole thing was insane but for better or worse he was in it now.

He'd just have to wait and see who showed up.

 

***

 

**Vere**

 

Laurent was seething.

His feet tracking a well worn path from his bed chamber to his door and then back again. He could feel anger burning its way up his throat in the form of words, words he could lance at his father and watch as they eviscerate him where he sat. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes alive with violent fury, his hands were uncharacteristically clenched into fists at his side and ready to strike. 

He never took much pleasure in physical violence much preferring to watch as he flayed a person with words, slowly and precisely cutting them to the core and leaving nothing in their wake. But today, as of an hour ago, he would happily and with much vitriol punch a man in the face. Preferably his father, but really anyone who sanctioned or had anything to do with this whole thing would work.

No one had even tried to enter his rooms. It seemed he had attained a certain reputation over the course of his life and the servants in the Palace had learned to steer well clear of him when he was in a mood. Today, Laurent would be surprised if a servant came within 50 feet of his rooms for fear of coming across him.

It had started at breakfast, he'd been reading a book on war stratagem while his father and brother, Auguste, had discussed the need for a new trading route with Patras. He'd kept and ear open, listening to them and taking in everything they said, he'd thought he could take some time and think about it, coming up with a solution to their problems. He wanted his father to see him as more than his bookish second son.

But as his mind whirled over all of the information, devising plans and counter-plans andthinking through any weak point, he realised they'd stopped talking. His father was watching him with a light in his eyes and Laurent looked up from his book and met his gaze steadily, he wasn't afraid of his father but didn't dare speak against him. In Auguste it was seen as growth, a way to know how ready he was to take over, but in Laurent it was simply defiance or disregard.

Auguste glanced between them, worrying his bottom lip throughout the stand off, he knew how Laurent worked. If he couldn't speak up, he would disintegrate them with silence and a cold stare and his father was no exception to that rule, it was all Laurent had in his defence.

"I have some news" King Aleron announced and Laurent tensed. Nothing good would come of this.

"Father, maybe now is not the time" Auguste said easily, his eyes set on Laurent as his little brother froze in his seat.

"Nonsense, there is no time better" Aleron said, waving Auguste off and focusing entirely on Laurent, "I've been thinking, you are of an age now where we need to consider marriage".

Laurent tensed further, his expression stony and shut off, no one would see through his facade but Auguste, who knew the anxiety that must be running laps through Laurent's body.

"I am only 19,Father, and not looking to be married any time soon" Laurent said through gritted teeth, if it were up to him he would never marry. He couldn't stand anyone long enough to be tied to them for his whole life.

"You are almost 20 and in this case, you don't have a choice" Aleron said, his tone leaving nothing to be discussed. He had a plan and Laurent was to follow it to the letter, whether he liked it or not.

"Laurent is still studying, maybe you can wait a year or two until he is finished" Auguste said pleasantly but Laurent heard the pleading tone run through his voice.

"No, it is time Laurent got his nose out of books and started thinking of the future" Aleron said, "an opportunity has come to us and I fully intend on Laurent to do his duty and see it through".

"An opportunity, Father?" Auguste questioned, his voice turning serious.

"Yes, an opportunity for real ties to Akielos" Aleron announced.

Laurent's much sharper mind picked up exactly where this was going and his face lost any colour it had in it, he knew what was taking place in Akielos this year and he knew just how tight those ties might be if his Father had his way.

"Akielos? I don't understand, what opportunity lies in Akielos?" Auguste said looking from his Father to Laurent with wide eyes. Akielos was much too far from Vere and any definite ties his Father had in mind would send Laurent away, so that he might only see his brother a few times a year if he were lucky.

"Prince Damianos will have his Selection this year" Laurent said, his voice clear of emotion, and Auguste felt a chill run through him. Laurent felt cold and emotionless, he should have predicted this, seen it coming from months away and arranged a way to get out of it. But Prince Damianos had called it at the last minute and Laurent had never been too interested in the social goings on of a barbaric Kingdom like Akielos.

"No, Father, don't make him go" Auguste said quickly, in a surprise plea to their father. He needed Laurent with him, he was his little brother and he needed to protect him, he couldn't protect him if he was all the way in Akielos. Not to mention Laurent hated the idea of marrying someone he didn't know and had opposedthe idea since he was much younger.

This was Laurent's worst nightmare.

"He will go" Aleron said, his voice not allowing an argument and both sons knowing it was time to shut up, "he will go and do everything in his power to marry Prince Damianos, and then all of Vere will prosper with renewed resources and trade".

"I won't" Laurent said quietly, not able to help himself but also not able to agree. He would not do this.

"You will" Aleron said forcefully, "your brother does his duty for his Kingdom every day while you laze about and read books, it is high time you took your position as a Prince of Vere seriously and do your duty".

"I won't marry some Akielon brute" Laurent continued, his voice just as cold as his fathers. It was the most he'd ever done to defy his father to his face but he couldn't allow this.

"Prince Damianos is a good man" Aleron said, "and even if that was not so, he is a good ally and your brother will need good allies when he comes to his rule. If you wish to help your brother you will do as I say".

"I won't do it" Laurent gritted out, Aleron's face went blank and Laurent could see the tension in his jaw. He was done with Laurent's attitude and opposite them Auguste was stressed, his face paler than usual and his hands clenched on the bench as he glanced between the two of them.

"You don't have a choice" Aleron said, his eyes steady on Laurent and his demeanour not changing but Laurent was just as steady and not backing down.

"Father, please, give it some thought" Auguste said softly.

"No, I'm done with his behaviour, I won't allow him to be like this anymore... he only reads and keeps to his rooms and trails after you and if I have to send him off to Akielos to get him to grow up than I will, there will be no further discussion on this. Laurent will go to Akielos and he'll do everything he can to marry Damianos and if not then I don't want him here any longer!" Aleron thundered.

Laurent stood up abruptly and with a look of cold contempt at his father he left the room and strode down the hall.

To his room where he was now, he lifted his eyes and glared at the empty trunk by his bed, hoping if he scowled with enough hatred he could wilt the trunk to nothing. But annoyingly it just sat there staring back. Laurent couldn't help it, he stormed over and kicked it. Hard.

"Fuck!" he cursed, both for his toes and his situation. "Fucking bastard! Fuck!"

"And what-" a familiar voice said from his door, "did that poor trunk ever do to you?"

Laurent spun and narrowed his eyes at the intruder. Auguste. Of course.

"Get the fuck out" Laurent hissed, his voice acidic as he turned on his brother. August held his hands up in a gesture of defeat and waited for Laurent to stop fuming so openly at him.

Laurent paused, closed his eyes for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose. He breathed in and held it for a few seconds before letting it out and opening his eyes. Auguste was still there, worry clear across his face and tension in his shoulders.

"Alright" Auguste said as he stepped inside and walked across to sit on Laurent's bed, "you can vent now".

And he did.

"I can't believe him! I have not trailed after you in years! How can he say that? It's only because he doesn't notice more than my faults- he thinks I read all day? How can he not know I've trained with you for years? Or that the books I read are purely to help you and Father with your rule, I don't read books on the history of Veretian border disputes for pleasure! He's unbelievable! Trying to send me off to Akielos like an animal for trade, does he think I'll just drop my pants and hope the Akielon can't see further than his own cock?"

"Laurent" August sighed, breaking his rant.

"No, Auguste, I know who I am and a doting husband doesn't suit me, I will never be the quiet, supportive person a King needs. I may not have been born to rule but it is in my blood and I won't tolerate this" Laurent spat, "and besides the Akielon won't want me, nobody but you can even stand to be in the same room as me".

"Laurent..." Auguste said softly, standing and coming over to him, he rested his hands on his shoulders and waited for Laurent to meet his eyes, "I love you little brother but we both know you have a sharp mind and an even sharper tongue".

Laurent snorted softly as Auguste broke the tension with a smile,"I've known you your whole life and if there is one thing I'm sure on it's that if you don't wish to do something there is nothing on our earth that could make you do it".

"Saying that" Auguste continued not allowing Laurent to speak, "I think you should actually take up this opportunity".

"Excuse me?" Laurent said derisively, "you think-"

"Hear me out" Auguste interrupted, "as I said you've a sharp mind and I believe you can play this to your advantage. Go to Akielos and meet the Prince, get Father off your case for a while, but get out of Vere and see the world and meet new people... you could learn so much just by being in Akielos. You don't have to like the Prince and you don't have to have any intentions to marry him but go and expand your world".

"I would be sent home immediately" Laurent snapped.

Auguste raised an eyebrow, "you can play a good game, little brother, and if you desire to stay in Akielos than you'll stay".

"True" Laurent agreed quietly.

"And besides, you don't need to marry the man to make a good ally for Vere" Auguste expanded, "talk with him and see whether he would even be a good ally".

"Trick him?" Laurent questioned dubiously.

"Of course not, just be entirely yourself" Auguste said.

"I would be sent home immediately" Laurent repeated and Auguste laughed.

"I don't think so" he teased.

"You think he'd like a guy who could eviscerate him with words alone?" Laurent questioned.

"I think he may like someone who is unapologetically himself and you never know, maybe he'd like someone who can talk rings around him" Auguste said easily.

"Not that it matters, I'm not marrying some Akielon brute anyway" Laurent sniffed.

"But you will go?" Auguste asked softly and Laurent paused. He could leave Vere for awhile and explore the world, maybe the other candidates would be interesting (although he doubted it) and he would make some good connections. And if Prince Damianos proved to be even somewhat intelligent than Laurent knew he could use that to his advantage and make a good ally without sacrificing his own life.

"I'll go" Laurent decided, his heart pounding and his breathing a little erratic.

"It's not for long and then you can come home and maybe Father will be kinder" Auguste comforted.

"Who will I spar with?" Laurent asked, trying to ease up any remaining tension.

"I'm sure Damianos could give you a run for your money" August said with a grin, "if I were to guess, I'd say he is much better than myself".

"I doubt it" Laurent challenged, Auguste was the best swordsman he'd ever seen but not only that he was fair and graceful in both his wins and defeats. Not that Laurent had won against him yet but it was only a matter of time.

"I'd very much like to watch you two spar... it would be very interesting" Auguste said with a grin.

"Fuck off" Laurent swore as he stepped over to his suitcase and pulled it onto the bed.

"Shall I call for a servant or would you prefer to pack yourself" Auguste asked with a grin.

Laurent only looked at him and said, "neither, you're making me go so I think you should pack".

Auguste laughed and clapped Laurent on the back jovially before he headed to Laurent's closet without any argument and began pulling out trousers, jackets and boots. Laurent watched as his brother collected his favourite things without even asking Laurent for help, he simply knew what Laurent liked without question and was more than happy to help Laurent ready himself.

He would miss this more than anything, his brother simply being here for him and loving him in a way no one else did. It was strange to think he wouldn't see Auguste for months on end, if he managed to stay in the competition that is.

"I'll miss you" Laurent said softly, in an unusual show of emotion. Auguste stopped what he was doing and turned to Laurent before descending on him and crushing him in a hug.

"Before you know it, I'll see you again" Auguste promised.

"I'll hold you to that" Laurent whispered and for a moment he squeezed his brother back before dropping his arms and saying dryly, "let me go, you oaf, you'll break me".

Auguste only laughed and detached himself from Laurent to continue packing.

 


	2. Only A Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try an update weekly! Wish me luck :P

Laurent arrived in Akielos exactly a week later, exhausted and seasick he had to actively stop himself from slumping. He could ride for days, even weeks, on a horse over hard terrain, but put him on a ship for more than a few hours and he was down for the count. He'd argued against sailing but with the time restraints against him it was their only option for him to arrive at the palace in Ios on time and yet they still arrived a day late.

After he'd managed to get his brain around the idea of participating in a Selection, he'd had time to think. Time to ask questions. It turned out that his father had put his name and application forward for him before he'd even mentioned any of it to Laurent. He'd been Selected before he was even aware what was happening. It had made him furious, his father had given him no choice in any of it and if August hadn't talked him down he would have done something monumentally stupid.

As it was, he was now in Akielos, weak from both throwing up and not eating. He looked pale and shaky, his body stiff and irritated. He just wanted to sleep somewhere that didn't rock. But the day was still young and he had a lot more to do.

He'd brought only two people with him from Vere, Jord was his personal guard who was allowed to stay by his side throughout the competition and Paschal was his family's physician. Auguste had requested that Paschal go with Laurent knowing just how bad his sea sickness could get and wanted to be sure Laurent was cared for during his time in Akielos. Paschal had known both Auguste and Laurent since they were born and he cared for them like they were his own, Laurent felt immeasurably happy to have Paschal with him while he was here.

Horses waited for them when they disembarked, Laurent still wobbly and trying desperately to hide it. He managed in a way that someone would only notice he was unsteady if they saw how his hands trembled. They were to ride to Ios which was only a few hours away and were to be put up in a guest house for a night. There was apparently some questioning he was to undergo before he was allowed to meet Damianos.

Without instruction, Jord followed Laurent and helped him easily into the saddle. On a normal day Laurent would have rejected the help completely or rebuked Jord for even considering that Laurent needed help getting onto his horse, but today he stayed silent. He still had a few hours of riding ahead of him and the less he struggled the better.  They were met by four palace guards, two rode ahead and the other two behind with Jord, Paschal and Laurent enclosed in the middle, the carriage carrying their belongings would join them later.

It was a long ride but Laurent hoped it would clear his head and settle his stomach, now that he was off that godforsaken ship he could actually start to gather his thoughts. 

The ride was a long two hours, his stomach still roiling from the sea sickness and he wasn't able to keep much else but water down. He just stared ahead and tried not to think too hard about what was approaching. He'd tried his best to research Damianos before he got to Ios but he didn't get much- he knew that the Akielon Prince was a formidable fighter, that he was 25 years old, that his mother had passed when he was young and that he had a half brother and a relatively new stepmother.

It wasn't nearly enough, he wanted to see the man and know of his character. Was he a good man? Was he intelligent? Did he have a sense of humour or an easy nature? Laurent didn't know, couldn't know until he met him. That was all information he'd have to collect after the fact. For now, he had to hope that Damianos did not have a thing for sharp tongued, blonde, Veretian princes. He thought he might be in for a good chance.

He had wondered about the Selection and how Damianos had opened it up to men. Was he just playing a game or did he truly like men as much as women? Did he maybe prefer men and the women were just a front for his country? Maybe Damianos just wanted to cause a little chaos.

But surely the prince would choose a women. There would be no heirs from any of the men in the Selected, it was true Akielons did not despise bastards as much as Veretians, but who truly wanted to see one on the throne? Not Laurent and surely not the King and Queen. Maybe Damianos' stepmother was young enough to have children, sons to continue the royal line in case Damianos sired no heirs? And then there was Kastor. Laurent wasn't sure what to think of Damianos' bastard half brother- another issue to look into when he was there.

His thoughts were interrupted by a slowing down of the horses in front of him and he looked up to see they'd arrive in a small town. His gaze was torn even further upwards to where the palace of Ios appeared grandly on the horizon. It was a blinding white structure, beautiful in its architecture even from a distance. Laurent had grown up in a palace, a beautiful one, but the palace in Ios was so completely different it took his breath away.

"Impressed, your Highness?" Paschal asked from his left and Laurent nodded slowly not taking his eyes away. 

With the sun bright in the sky, it cast a golden glow on the palace and all thoughts of princes, bastards, heirs and Selected where blown from his head. He could only stare in wonder at the sight before him. He hadn't thought anything in this barbaric backwater country would impress him, and yet he was happy to be wrong.

"We'll be there before sunset" Jord said from behind him, "we'll be stopping at a place in town for a while before making our way there".

"Fine" Laurent said, nudging his horse forward as the party continued, keeping his eyes locked on the palace. He would never tire of that view.

They finally arrived at an ornate white building, palace guards posted at the doors watching their procession, and dismounted. Laurent had to look away from his view and focus on his movements and what was coming, someone may have informed him but in a very out of character move he hadn't been paying attention. The guards that had accompanied them led the way into the building, Laurent following close behind. He straightened his spine and moved confidently, hiding any turmoil or anxiety inside as he stepped into the front hall and waited, a haughty look now painted on his face.

"Ah, finally! Laurent of Vere" a man appeared in the hall, he had silver at his temples and a plain but welcoming face. "You're the last one to arrive, we expected you yesterday with everyone else".

"The weather wasn't with us" Laurent said, his voice free of emotion and carrying a carelessness that had taken him years to master.

"Most unfortunate" their host said and then bent his neck in a slight bow, "I am Philoctus, I'm the director of this whole event and today I'm here to work with you and make sure we get you to the palace as soon as possible. We are however in a bit of a hurry, as I said, we expected you yesterday".

"Quite" Laurent said tightly, but either Philoctus didn't notice his tone or simply didn't care.

"We have quite a lot to be getting on with but first I think food is in order, you've been travelling far too long already" Philoctus continued easily, "you had the longest journey of all the Selected although I'm sure your father made it as comfortable as possible under the circumstances".

"He was very  _enthusiastic_ to have me here as soon as we were able" Laurent answered, his tone still apathetic, only Jord and Paschal would hear the bitterness in it.

"As are we! Very excited indeed, never have we had the pleasure of having royalty compete! Should be quite the spectacle" Philoctus chattered, leading them from the hall and into a dining room. Serving girls were already streaming in with hot food, Laurent was sure it smelt amazing but his stomach was still twisting into knots at the thought of food. He took only bread and a bowl of soup, hoping the blandness and the warmth were enough to help settle his stomach.

Philoctus chattered throughout the meal, updating them on the other Selected and what Laurent had missed out on the day before.

"It was quite a to do" he said excitedly, "24 men and women in the one room, getting their hair and make-up done, perfecting their looks-"

"Excuse me, their looks?" Laurent questioned, hoping he sounded unaffected.

"Yes, yes. Everyone in Akielos will want to look the Selected in the next few months, it's very important to have your image perfect, you don't want to be presented to Damianos or the whole of Akielos looking unfinished, would you?"

"How dreadful" Laurent said drily, Philoctus not noticing the sarcasm in his tone.

"Indeed! We had teams here yesterday for hair and make-up, wardrobe and last minute checks- we've only got a skeleton team at the moment, I'm sorry, the rest accompanied the Selected up to the Palace this morning".

"That is very kind but unnecessary" Laurent said breezily, "I'm fully capable of dressing myself".

"Of course, your Highness, I never thought you couldn't" Philoctus hurried to say, "it's a perk we offer to everyone, if you change your mind we have someone that can do your hair and make up your face".

Laurent waved him off and took another careful bite of his food, he'd been dressing himself for years, just because he was in the damned Selection didn't mean he suddenly became an imbecile. Besides, he was aware enough and had heard enough comments throughout the last 6 years to know that his face didn't need 'making up'. It was better of unadorned and untouched. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, Philoctus having had his mood slightly soured by Laurent. Laurent was used to people shutting down around him, they didn't know how to handle him.

After their food was taken away Philoctus breached another conversation, "as I was saying earlier there are quite a few things to get through but I think we should start with the formal paperwork and interview, if that suits you?"

"Let's get on with it" Laurent replied briskly and stood up, leading them away from the table to a door that he was sure led to a sitting room. He was correct and had the pleasure of seeing Philoctus intimidated. They sat opposite one another, Laurent with his leg crossed over the other and throwing out a disdainful aura. 

"Yes, right... there is, some questions of a personal nature in this interview, you may want to ask your company to wait outside- unless you with them to hear" Philoctus began, without a thought Laurent raised a hand and waved it at the door, signalling that Jord and Paschal could leave him unattended.

"Better?" Laurent asked with a raised brow.

He could have played this game one of two ways- he could have asserted some dominance and allowed Jord and Paschal to stay that way favouring the conversation in his way. But then what if this man had asked a particularly sensitive question? Or just something personal? He was very closed off about his life, the only person he voluntarily shared information with was Auguste.

"Alright then, we'd best get started" Philoctus said and flipped open a notebook he'd pulled from beside his chair, "Your Highness, this is going to sound severe but as of last week you are officially considered property of Akielos".

Laurent baulked, face turning white.

"Excuse me?" Laurent hissed.

"It was all in your application, with an event like this we need certain safety nets" Philoctus said, "having you as property of Akielos avoids a lot problems from arising, especially this year with yourself in particular- if anything were to happen in the competition it couldn't be considered an international affair. You belong to Akielos for the duration of your time in the Selection and any actions you take will reflect directly on yourself and not your Kingdom, Vere or indeed any other kingdom cannot use this as an excuse to initiate war".

Needing time to calm down, Laurent gritted his teeth and nodded.

"You must take care of your body as well from here on out" Philoctus continued unphased, "I'm sure you are well cared for but I will need you to sign a few documents and also undertake a medical exam performed by one of our Akielon physicians. I have the physical from your own physician which means the one you will undertake can be brief, he also mentions that you suffer severe sea sickness as well as an allergy?"

"The plant should be named on his report, it is uncommon and hasn't caused me any issues since I was young- Paschal and I have it well under control" Laurent said stiffly, his mind buzzing with information.

"Very well and the sea sickness?" Philoctus said looking at Laurent, "you still look unwell".

"A good night sleep will fix that" Laurent replied.

Philoctus paused, "you will be going to the palace tonight".

"And I will be more than well enough to greet some people and appear in public, I have been in much more intimidating social situations" Laurent said coolly. He wasn't worried about a public appearance, he could do that in his sleep.

"Very well,  in any case I will speak to your Paschal and come up with a sleep aid, we can't have you looking unwell on a live broadcast".

"Of course not" Laurent muttered under his breath, already thinking of ways to object and turn up looking both unwell and sleep deprived.

"Moving on. Now, this is where it gets more personal, trust me when I say that I've had this conversation with all other Selected and it goes easier if you're honest, everything you tell me is confidential and is only kept in my written records" Philoctus stated, "I need confirmation of the names of all of your previous sexual partners".

Laurent felt blindsided. Sexual partners? Why on earth did they need to know about his sex life?

"Are you serious?" Laurent said feeling a flush rise to his cheeks and his confident demeanour flailing, his wall was starting to crumble.

"Quite, I'm afraid" Philoctus said with a sigh, "it's information we need to be aware of before we allow you into the company of the Prince, it's why we ask for a medical and everything else in this process. Just the names will be fine, you can write them down if you prefer".

Laurent shook his head in disbelief, he was going to have to do this or return home and face his father. It wasn't a big deal, he tried to convince himself, just tell the man and move on.

"Do you need a sheet of paper?" Philoctus asked.

"Not necessary" Laurent replied.

"Alright then, if you'll tell them to me and we can move on".

"Again" Laurent sighed, "not necessary".

"Oh" Philoctus said, this time the one to look blindsided, "there has been no one?"

"No one" Laurent confirmed, "if you need further confirmation you can write to my brother, he knows all my secrets".

"No that is quite alright" Philoctus said, moving on, "but just so that you're aware, there are consequences if your'e found to be lying- you will most likely be eliminated and sent home".

"I'm aware" Laurent said and then, "there are still no names on that list".

"Very well, I need to tell you the rules and conditions" Philoctus continued all business, "as stated before you are property of Akielos from this moment until you are either eliminated from the Selection or it ends, for you that means your title means nothing here. You will not be treated as a prince, Damianos outranks you entirely and you will be received and treated just the same as the other Selected. You will receive no preferential treatment and unless in immediate danger will be provided no extra security outside of your man, Jord".

"You cannot leave the palace of your own accord, you have to be dismissed by the prince himself. Even the King and Queen cannot force you out, they may tell the prince their thoughts and that they don't approve but Damianos will have the final say on who remains and who leaves".

Laurent stayed silent, soaking it all in.

"There is also no set timeline for the Selection, it could take days or go on for years-"

"Years?" Laurent interrupted, not able to hold in his surprise. The thought of being in Akielos that long had set him on edge.

"Certainly, but not to worry- it is unlikely to go on that long. This is a good chance to see our Prince being decisive and a long drawn out Selection will have the opposite effect. But should he choose to take it that way you are required to stay for as long as the prince needs to make his choice".

"You do not arrange your times with the prince. He will seek you out for one-on-one company if he desires it, if you are in a larger social setting and he is present that is a different story, but you do not go to him alone without permission".

Right, Laurent thought snidely, like he would ever search out the prince of Akielos.

"While no one expects you to get along with the other contestants, you are not to fight with them or sabotage them in any way. If you are found breaking this rule it will be up to the prince whether to dismiss you on the spot. Your only romantic relationship will be with Prince Damianos, if you are found writing love letters or are caught in a relationship with someone here, it is considered treason and could be punishable by death".

Laurent rolled his eyes at that one, he didn't even want to have a romantic relationship with Damianos, he wasn't about to start writing love notes to some stranger. Besides, he was a prince of Vere, in the case that it did happen the chances of him being executed were minuscule.

"You must abide by the laws of Akielos while you are here, your status as one of the Selected does not put you above the law.  On Fridays you will be present for all Capital Report broadcasts. On occasion, but always with warning, there will be cameras or photographers in the palace, and you will be courteous and allow them to see your lifestyle with the prince".

His lifestyle with the prince... the cameramen would be bored out of their minds not to mention the fact they'd probably never find them alone together in the same room.

"Should you make it to the top 10 you will be considered an Elite, and you will be required to learn about the inner workings of the life and obligations you would have as a prince consort- although that shouldn't worry you so much, I would think" Philoctus looked up and met Laurent's eye. If he did make it to the top 10, he could probably sleep through those lessons.

"Not so much" Laurent agreed drily.

"Should you go to the end and marry prince Damianos and become crowned, you will take on all the rights and responsibilities of that title. Do you understand?" Philoctus asked.

"Yes" Laurent answered, his voice quiet and serious.

"Very good. So, if you could just sign this form saying you've heard all of the official rules we can be on our way" Philoctus said turning the form around to face Laurent. He picked up the form and read through it carefully, making sure everything was in order before signing his name at the bottom. He didn't really have a choice in signing but he didn't want to be blindsided by simply not reading through something he'd sign his name too.

"One more thing" Philoctus said as he stood and walked to the door, tucking the form into his bag, "it would do you well not to deny the prince anything. Whether it's dinners, outings, kisses- or more- it's in your best interest not to turn him down".

"Excuse me?" Laurent asked, his tone acidic.

"I know it sounds unbecoming but if I were in your position I wouldn't turn the prince down under any circumstances" Philoctus continued, wincing a little.

"Well" Laurent replied, his tone icy and stiff, "it is a good thing you are not in my position then".

Philoctus froze for a moment before sighing and walking out the door, a few moments later Jord and Paschal returning.

"Everything alright, Your Highness?" Jord asked.

"Apparently it is just to be Laurent from here on" he informed them, "from now on I am property of the prince of Akielos to do with as he pleases and to come and go on his whims".

"I beg your pardon...  _Laurent_ " Jord said with a crooked smile, "but that should be interesting to see".

"Yes, I believe it will be" Laurent agreed with a sigh, "nothing for it now, we are expected at the Palace".

 

***

 

Damen didn't know what to expect from the Selected. Thousands had applied and yet only 25 were chosen, 25 young men and women from all over including neighbouring Kingdoms and distant provinces.

He hadn't even been allowed to see them, the Council and his father making all the final decisions, so he would go in completely blind. Not knowing their names or backgrounds or ages, he was allowed nothing and told to trust in those in charge that they would make the best choice for him. He would have fought them on it and demanded to at least see photos and names if for nothing but to get acquainted with them beforehand but his Father and the council seemed to relish in the surprise factor.

He knew only that they had arrived this morning and that he would meet them in less than an hour now.

Nikandros stood beside him as he thrashed the practice dummy with his sword, trying to get out any pent up emotions before he met them so he could at least go in with a clear head.

"Damen, you need to bathe and ready yourself" Nik said in a bored voice, he had been repeating the same line for the last thirty minutes but Damen didn't listen. He could still feel the anxiety running through his veins and needed to expend a little more energy before being thrust into the unknown.

"One more set" Damen grunted but it was then that the dummy split down the centre and was effectively useless to him.

"I think we're done" Nikandros said and placed a steady hand on Damen's shoulder as he breathed deeply.

"Fine" Damen ceded and followed Nikandros from the training room and towards the baths.

It went faster than Damen expected, he was washed and dried and clothed before he had a moment to even think of what was next. A servant laced his sandals on his feet as another dried his hair and then styled it in a way that left his usually messy curls artfully neat. He had pins placed on him to signify his status and a white chiton secured in place with a deep red cloak covering his shoulders.

It was a whirlwind of movement and before Damen knew it he was pulled from the dressing rooms and into the hall and then into the throne room where he would meet the Selected.

Nikandros kept a steady hand on him as if he knew Damen was only a few moments from bolting, and with a few servants trailing behind them Damen finally reached the throne room and was hurried inside.

It was meant to be a relatively casual affair, meeting the Selected, his father and Kastor were not to be present so that Damen might have the chance to meet them without the pressure of family as well. He had been told how this meeting would go but he hadn't listened and as time ran on impatiently Damen turned to Nikandros with a silent plea, he had no idea what to do now.

"Useless" Nikandros muttered, only allowed as he and Damen were alone and had known each other since they were small, "come and sit, I'll explain".

"Thank you" Damen breathed out, good, reliable Nikandros had been listening the whole time.

"They'll all arrive in the next 15 minutes, you'll address them and thank them for coming, be nice and tell them how excited you are to get to know them" Nikandros said and Damen nodded along.

"Then you get to have one on ones with each of them, you only get a few minutes with each person so make it count" Nikandros said, "after that they will get settled in and you'll see them at dinner where you are expected to host them all".

"Oh god, I'm going to be terrible at this" Damen groaned, putting his face in his hands.

"Most likely" Nikandros teased letting Damen punch him easily.

"How long now, Nik?" Damen asked.

"About 7 minutes" he replied.

Seven minutes crawled by, Damen's heart pounding the whole time as he watched the clock. He didn't bother trying to talk to Nik, his thoughts consumed on those twenty-five people who were about to storm into his life. It was only when there was a noise outside did Damen stand up, take a deep, steadying breath and prepare himself for the onslaught

"Just remember to breathe and you'll do fine" Nikandros said, his voice a little warmer towards his friend, before he stepped back and took his place against the wall to watch.

"Right... here we go" Damen said quietly to himself.

The doors burst open and a stream of people came through, too many faces for Damen to register let alone try and take in, all of them were looking at him though with wide smiles and excited eyes. Twenty-five people in lavish dresses and tailored tunics or chitons, there were some trousers and jackets in the mix but everyone seemed just a mass of finery and colour as they flowed into the room.

Within moments they all settled down and were directed to their seats and Damen could finally separate them, he glanced around the room with what he hoped was an easy smile and tried to take them all in.

They were all beautiful, not a hair out of place or complexion marred, and Damen thought that maybe his father and the council had tried to draw him in with beauty hoping to make him more amenable.

There were quite a few golden heads around the room and Damen sighed knowing that his preference for blonde's was apparently common knowledge. They all looked at him expectantly but Damen had hesitated as his eyes landed on the only empty chair in the room.

"Have I scared someone away already?" Damen asked easily, his smile in place and a put on chuckle at the end.

A guard approached and said, "one of the selected has been delayed by a few hours... we thought we should proceed as normal and he can join later".

"Right" Damen said, somehow still focused on the empty chair. He heard a cough behind him and shook himself slightly before looking up and meeting a few eyes. He thought of Nikandros' words and tried not to choke on air.

"Thank you all for coming, I know some trips were more difficult than others and I deeply appreciate the effort you've gone through for me" Damen said, his voice steady and his smile in place, "I want you all to know how welcome you are here in my home and that I'm very excited to meet you all and get to know you better. Please make yourselves as comfortable as you can while you're here with us and I hope your stay is filled with as much joy and excitement as mine will be".

There was relaxed applause to his words and murmurs running through the group, but more than that they seemed to buy his words even as he lied through his teeth to get them out. He did hope they settled in well but in his heart he knew this whole process was going to be as awkward and uncomfortable as any situation could possibly get.

"I'll take my leave but I look forward to seeing you very soon" Damen said and left the room, exhaling deeply as Nikandros followed him through to a smaller room off to the side where he would meet everyone alone.

"Not so bad, right?" Nik said with a grin, obviously enjoying Damen's discomfort.

"Fuck you" Damen hissed but Nik only snorted softly before going to his post to await the first candidate.

A girl came through the door first, blonde hair and blue eyes with a soft face and pink lips, she seemed shy and nervous as she approached Damen and Damen had to repress a sigh. But she sat gracefully on the other end of the chaise lounge and angled herself towards Damen allowing a smile to grace her face and show just how truly pretty she was. She wore a soft pink dress that wrapped around her neck and arms but somehow left her shoulders free, her hair pinned up slightly with soft curls falling down her chest in golden waves.

"Hello" Damen offered and tried a smile again, she was awfully pretty and her demure smile was capturing him.

"Hi" she said softly, "I'm Lykaios".

"It's lovely to meet you Lykaios" Damen said honestly.

"And you, Exalted" she said but Damen only waved her off.

"Just Damen is fine" he said easily and watched as a pink tint tickled her cheek, "we are expected to get to know each other and I'd be more comfortable if you called me Damen".

They talked for only a few more moments, long enough for Damen to find out she had only recently turned 18 and that her family ran an Inn in a small town on the outskirts of Akielos before she was ushered from the room and the next person brought in.

Every conversation seemed very much the same, some varying with the confidence levels of the candidate and only some surprising him in a good way. They all seemed particularly nervous at this point and although it was understandable it was also frustrating, it was hard to tell what they were really like when they said nothing but what sounded like scripted lines prepared before they arrived.

His favourite so far had been a gorgeous blonde named Jokaste, she was sharp and witty and exuded an air of confidence that was nearly intoxicating. She seemed to know herself and was not at all deterred by the presence of royalty to act any different, Damen loved the way she projected herself and how she spoke to him like it was easy and they had been friends for years instead of meeting for all of three minutes.

Others stuck with him too, Lykaios in her pretty shyness, Erasmus who was beautiful and intelligent but quiet, Aimeric who was young and energetic, Talik dark skinned and confident and Ancel who seemed very enthusiastic.

But as the last candidate left and he let go a relieved sigh he started to wonder about the missing candidate, it hadn't really been fair to proceed without him and when he did show up he would be at a disadvantage. Damen thought maybe he would make an effort to introduce himself and take a moment to speak with him before they continued with the Selection.

As it was he was exhausted, a stack of photos and files were now waiting for him in his quarters and he still had to tackle dinner. With 24 almost strangers. All of whom were vying for his attention.

This was the very definition of a disaster


	3. Only A Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so there is a little bit of confusion about the world and just to clear it up it's like in the Selection where it's an ambiguous post-disaster future where most technology has been lost or forgotten. They have cameras and screens used for the news and important information as well as events like the Selection but not much else, everything else is canon era setting :P Hope this makes sense and that you're happy to just roll with it!!

Dinner was a mix of chaos and laughter with a nice edge of awkwardness. Damen sat at the head of the table where he was visible to the entire room, the King, Queen and his brother weren't present tonight and he was left alone amongst the Selected with only the guards against the wall as familiar. He hoped they wouldn’t try and engage him all at once, he thought he could manage more one-on-one’s but 25 against one was too many.

He soon found out he was useless at small talk as well, they all wanted to know about him- about his life and hobbies and favourite things and Damen could honestly say he had never spent so much time  _thinking_  about himself let alone talking about himself to others. And there was no end, no exhaustion on their part, they never tired of hearing about his childhood or his favourite horse or his summers at his mothers palace. He had no idea he was so interesting.

But it wasn't completely unenjoyable, he found that when certain people stopped asking him questions or when he had a mouth full of food and couldn't physically talk some of the other Selected picked up the slack. Talik and Kashel were the most notable, they were louder and with their thick accents and tendency toward the inappropriate they managed to make Damen have fun.

They spoke of stories from their home Kingdom of Vask, not having known each other before coming here it was immensely entertaining to watch as they spoke intimately of towns and cities and shared stories and jokes as if they'd known each other their whole life. They were bright and funny and even had a few of the shyer Selected blushing and ducking their heads at some of the tales.

Jokaste kept drawing his attention as well, a pretty laugh here and there and a witty remark slotted in perfectly to conversation had Damen's head turning in her direction. She was poised and graceful and always returned his easy smile with a quirk of her own pink lips. Lykaios was another that he couldn't seem to forget, she was quiet and shy and yet he found himself looking in her direction almost as often as Jokaste. He wanted to see her reaction to a joke, whether she had laughed or flushed or ducked away. Not to mention the eyes, bright and clear and lovely, he could have stared at them for a long time.

He wasn't sure about the men yet, none had really piqued his interest as much as the women. Except Erasmus. He had shiny brown curls falling around his face and a pair of amazing hazel eyes, he was fairer than most Akielons and a lot more withdrawn. But there was something there that held Damen's attention. It might have been the curve of his lips or flush in his cheeks or simply the softness of his voice but to Damen he was really quite beautiful.

Others flitted through his attention. Red hair and green eyes for Ancel, also a loud but lovely laugh. Isander with his dark hair and olive complexion. Pallas. Alsie. Lazar. Kyrina. Aimeric. There was too many and after a glass or two of wine they began to blur together as much as he tried to keep them separate.

They were on dessert and Talik was in the middle of an intense story involving a slave trader, a hot poker and a runaway cart when there was a knock on the door and a guard entered silently. Damen's head snapped up to meet the guards eyes.

"The last of the Selected has arrived" he announced clearly and silence fell over the room as everyone turned to stare in open curiosity at the door.

"About time" he heard a feminine voice murmur but he couldn't quite place who it belonged too. If he had to guess, he'd say that the Selected were hoping the last candidate wouldn't show and they'd have one less person to compete against. This last person was a great unknown and they knew nothing of him or how Damen would react to his presence.

"Show him in" Damen directed with what he hoped was an easy smile and the soldier nodded and held the door open wider.

Through it swept a young man and Damen could feel his attention being caught up entirely in golden hair and fine features, he was beautiful and graceful and walked into the room as if it were his to command. Damen could tell that he was no stranger to high society, maybe even royalty, and that he had an air of familiarity that one could only have from birth and experience.

"Laurent of Vere, Exalted" the soldier introduced as the man himself stood at the end of the table and bowed his head slightly. 

The small bow intrigued Damen and added further fuel to the idea that he was highborn, Damen knew titles were removed for the competition but years of training and lessons could not be as easily forgotten. The name also pricked at a memory and he was interested enough to try and figure out why.

Laurent stepped forward to the last empty seat at the end of the table and as he pulled the chair out his eyes rose and found Damen's. The blue was what sparked it. Blue eyes. Golden hair. Veretian. Words his father had spoken years ago.

" _Those Veretian princes... pr_ _ettier men I've never seen... the older one looks somewhat strong and he has an easy air about him but the younger one... too pretty and too clever for his own good. And by the gods, I've never seen such golden hair and blue eyes!"_

Laurent. His father had called the boy Laurent. Damen narrowed his eyes and did the math in his head. It worked out. Damen's mouth fell open a little as he realized he was dining with a prince of Vere.

"Something the matter, Exalted?" Laurent asked, his voice cool and detached.

"Nothing at all,  _Laurent_ " Damen replied, and yes there was that slight flinch at the use of his given name without a title. That flinch told Damen that this was a man very unused to casual conversation with strangers.

"It's been a long journey, I'd appreciate a meal" Laurent said when no one else did anything but stare, at his words though two serving girls jumped into action and left the room quickly. Laurent picked up a fork and spun it with his fingers completely indifferent to the stares he was getting from around the entire room, some of the Selected throwing predatory glances his way while others just watched him curiously.

Damen still hadn't taken his eyes off Laurent, trying to puzzle out how a prince from another Kingdom had ended up in his Selection. Obviously his father and the other Selectors had either thought this a great joke or a great opportunity. Maybe both.

"Do I have something on my face?" Laurent asked, meeting Damen's eye and raising a thin brow.

"Nothing at all" Damen replied easily but he did break his gaze, still in deep thought as to how Laurent ended up at his dining table.

"We heard you were delayed?"

It was Jokaste who finally broke the silence, her dessert fork poised over her plate as she drew Laurent's attention. They looked at each other and seemed to say more with cool glances than any amount of words could do justice, they studied one another and sized the other up in moments before Laurent allowed a cool smile onto his face.

"Unfortunate weather" was all he said in reply.

"How terrible" Jokaste answered with a similar smile.

"It's a shame you missed your one on one with Prince Damen, it was such a pleasure to make his acquaintance" this came from Aimeric, not quite managing the subtle indifference of Jokaste and obviously trying to get a rise out of their newest competition.

But Laurent just shrugged and said, "it couldn't be helped".

His meal finally arrived and Damen watched as he nodded his thanks to the server before starting in on his food, he had all the grace and refinery of a prince and Damen knew he had guessed correctly at his parentage. There was something distinctly royal about the way he dined, no hesitation or embarrassment and with the calm that could only come from exposure to high pressure situations.

"You've travelled all the way from Vere?" Lykaios asked sweetly, Damen's glance flicked to her and he couldn't help the soft smile. She was so openly innocent, not caught up in the politics of this game but genuinely interested in their new guest.

"Yes, it was a journey I wouldn't volunteer to make again any time soon" Laurent replied, answering her with sincerity but also ruffling some of the others by alluding to the fact he didn't think he'd be going home any time soon. _That_ made Damen smile.

"So what brings you all the way to Akielos? Surely you have prospects in your own Kingdom?" Aimeric again, Damen had to try not to wince at the accusation there.

"The weather" Laurent said easily in between bites of food, he only glanced up for a second to meet Aimeric's eye before going back to his meal.

"I'm sorry? The weather?" Aimeric questioned confused, thrown off by Laurent's mannerisms.

"Hmm..." Laurent said and then met Aimeric's eye when he said, "I've heard so much about the Akielon summer and thought I'd witness it myself".

Damen had to choke back a laugh and ended up covering it with a cough, it didn't fool many of them though. Damen was fascinated with this new candidate, he was sharp and obviously intelligent and physically beautiful but it was the subtle way he imposed his position amongst them. They were on the cusp of spring at the moment and pronouncing his wish to see an Akielon summer said more about his intentions than any kind of simpering or sucking up... or he simply liked to tease the other candidates and this was fun for him.

Either way Damen found himself quite liking the new addition to their party.

Laurent didn't say another word for the rest of dinner, he sat in silence and watched as the other candidates vied for Damen's attention playing with his food or staring out the window. He seemed not to care about impressing Damen in the slightest and even seemed a little bored at having to stay for the entirety of the evening, Damen couldn't help glancing over at him every now and then even if he was in the midst of a conversation.

Laurent caught him looking on several occasions but did nothing but raise an eyebrow in question before motioning with his head back to the person Damen was meant to be speaking with. Damen could feel the heat rise to his cheeks and thanked his parentage once more for his darker skin and the ability to hide a blush.

When they decided it was time to move from the dining room to the sitting room Laurent spoke up once more.

"It's been a long week and I must retire" he said coolly, grabbing Damen's attention as he headed to the door, "goodnight, Prince Damianos". He nodded at Damen and waited for his leave to be acknowledged before he swept from the room, a guard Damen didn't recognise following him out to escort him to his rooms. 

"To the sitting room?" Jokaste said sweetly, offering her arm and letting him guide her from the room. 

Damen would have liked to have said all thought of the prince of Vere disappeared from his head but it would be a lie. He would very much have liked Laurent to join them in the sitting room even if he never spoke a word.

 

***

Arriving late was obviously not on purpose but Laurent had made it work, watching the other Selected squirm was delightfully fun and with the addition of Jokaste's wit and Aimeric's obvious jealously he thought that this trip might be fun yet.

And then there was the crown Prince Damianos.

He was not at all what Laurent had been expecting, he had thought him to be a brute with more muscle than brain and living this Selection up to it's fullest. But when Laurent first caught his eye he saw an honesty there he had not expected, a look that he was familiar with from his brother. And above all logic it seemed that his father might be right, Damianos might be a good man. 

Not that it mattered. 

Laurent was here to cultivate relationships and have some fun messing with the other Selected, he could poke and prod and tease endlessly with no repercussion except maybe being sent home or attacked. But being sent home was no problem and he could handle himself if someone tried to attack him. In fact, it would be pretty fun to show them he wasn't a useless second son of a King. Not that they were aware he was a prince. That little fact was annoying, did he bring it up? Was he even allowed too? Surely he wasn't supposed to lie to these people and when he was eventually found out just casually say 'surprise'?

Unfortunately, he would have to ask. 

But then his mind drifted back to Damianos, it could be fun too mislead the prince and see just how long it would take him to figure it out. He was aware he wasn't a natural commoner, he had grown up in a palace as a prince and that required certain lessons to be learnt. He wasn't about to unlearn them for the sake of a competition. Auguste would laugh himself silly if Laurent were to mess up on accident.

Damianos, whether attractive or not, played no part in his plans except to see if someday they might be allied to Vere when his brother took the throne. There was no chance his father would agree unless there was a marriage involved but Auguste would take him at his word and if Damianos wasn't bad to look at well that was really just a bonus, at least meetings would never be dull.

It had amused him that the Akielon prince seemed taken with him though and Laurent was relatively sure that if he wanted too he could pursue this relationship. He wouldn't though, he wouldn't give his father the satisfaction.

He was here only to cause a little chaos and maybe make some allies.

He was woken up on his first morning in Akielos by Jord, who rapped on his door and announced that breakfast would be in one hour. He was expected to join the rest of the Selected in the dining hall for breakfast, he wasn't sure if Damianos would be there but he secretly hoped he wouldn't. It would be so much easier to study the other competitors if they were alone together.

He dragged himself from bed and towards his bathroom, his stomach having settled and finally figured out he was starving. His rooms here were not as nice as his at home but they were perfectly fine for a few months at most. No servants attended him as he washed and dressed as he had specifically requested to be left alone, he'd been dressing and bathing himself since he was 10 and being in Akielos would not change that.

After he showered he dressed, in his tight trousers, white cotton shirt and fitted jacket, tying the laces up neatly so that only his hands and above his neck were visible. Auguste had teased him on his clothing choices for Akielos but he would die before he donned their chitons or tunics, he would take being uncomfortable any day over being vulnerable.

The one hour mark ticked closer and Jord knocked at his door once more just as he finished braiding his hair up, he glanced in the mirror and thought it would have to do before he strode to the door and opened it easily. 

Jord was a quiet companion on the way to the dining hall, walking a step behind him and doing nothing but keeping a constant look out for any warning signs. Laurent was happy to continue in silence, it gave him a moment to think and start cultivating some plans on how to deal with the Selected. He would be spending an indefinite amount of time with these people and it was important to weed out the most annoying and useless at the beginning, if not for his own sanity but for the sake of the future.

It would be harder to gain an alliance with Akielos if Damianos' future spouse hated him.

He had his eye on a few after dinner last night but today would be the real show, he would get time with them without Damianos and true colours would start coming out. Sides of them they would never show with the prince present.

Jord opened the door for him and Laurent stepped through casually, it seemed he was one of the first to arrive with only three others seated at the table. The blonde Lykaios was there and she even offered him a pretty smile at his arrival, a bronze haired young man sat by her whose name Laurent hadn't caught and opposite them sat Aimeric. Laurent felt a smirk tugging at his lips at Aimeric's presence and the frown that marred his handsome face, obviously not pleased at Laurent's arrival.

"Good morning" Laurent said easily and took the chair a few down from Aimeric, it was positioned in the centre of the table and he'd be in the best spot to see everyone.

"Good morning" Lykaios said happily. Laurent was a little thrown by her, he was almost sure she was naturally a good and innocent person but it was strange to him to see someone so open and genuine in the midst of this kind of competition. Strange but not unwelcome.

"It's Lykaios, correct?" Laurent asked and she smiled wider at his remembering her name.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Laurent" she said and Laurent couldn't help the involuntary flinch at the use of his given name without permission. It had been a long time since anyone had thrown it about so casually.

"And you" he answered and she smiled wider.

"I'm Erasmus" said the bronze haired boy sitting beside Lykaios, "it's nice to meet you, Laurent".

"You as well, Erasmus" Laurent said kindly, he wasn't certain yet but was pretty sure Erasmus was made of the same thing as Lykaios. He seemed genuinely kind and had an innocence about him which would put him at a disadvantage with the other Selected.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and two women walking in chattering amongst themselves, they glanced up and saw the others and greeted them with cheerful smiles. Proper introductions went around once more and Laurent made the acquaintance of Talik and Kashel both from Vask, the next Kingdom over. The morning continued in much the same way ending with all the Selected at the dining table conversing with one another.

He was reacquainted with Jokaste and knew he was right about her, she was going to be a devious one and the one he would need to look out for. She looked clever but covered it with inane chatter about balls and dresses and Damianos, every now and then looking to Laurent with a smirk to show him she knew he was onto to her and didn't care.

There were other women too, a black hair girl named Kyrina and another named Estienne, and other more faceless ones. He took their names for information only but had a feeling that within the next few weeks some of those would probably be sent home, they were too timid or abrasive or simply had no sense. Whatever he thought of Damianos, those girls were not appropriate for any kind of rule and if he didn't send them home then Laurent might just take it upon himself.

He thought maybe it would be fun to manipulate the competition from the inside having the distinct advantage that Damianos was not the prize, and that he only wished to go home.

The men were a strange collection, all different ages and sizes, from barely 18 to almost 30 and to Laurent that showed the people who picked them did not know what Damianos liked in a man. Which to him meant Damianos had not had many public relationships with men and they were merely guessing, casting the net wide in order to cover their bases.

Besides Aimeric and Erasmus there was Ancel with tousled red hair and bright green eyes, Lazar who was older than the others but with kind eyes and a mischievous grin, Pallas young and energetic and few others who were much like the women he had written off. There was Thevenin, the chubby son of a lord who seemed antagonistic and spoilt, Alexon much older with a slight gut and dark skin, Naos with muscles rippling all over his body and obviously quite fit but with not much going on upstairs and Makon with long blonde hair tied in a tail and an arrogant smirk on his face.

He stayed quiet for most of breakfast and watched everyone interact, he took in their words and actions and made harsh first impressions of each and every one. He catalogued what he thought could be their faults and acknowledged where their strengths may lie, too. It was only basic information but as he'd thought without Damianos the claws were starting to come out and they were already trying to one up the other.

Some tried to engage with him, talk and get to know more about him, but he answered simply or with a little sarcasm. Never enough to give away who he was but only to sate some of their curiosity. Jokaste kept throwing him these little impressed smiles, obviously delighted by the game he was playing and having identified him as a major player. 

But breakfast ended and they were allowed to spend the morning any way they pleased, they were told Damianos wasn't to be disturbed as he had the last of his official business to finish up before he dedicated the next few months to the process of the Selection. Laurent thoroughly enjoyed the look of disappointment on most faces and relished in his small amount of freedom he was allowed for the day.

The first place to find was the library, he wanted Akielon books to study and the best place would be the Royal Library so he strode from the room with Jord behind him and asked the first guard he could find to direct him there.

After a short walk he entered the room and found himself among rows and rows of books in one of the most beautiful libraries he had ever seen. Without his knowledge he let a little sigh of adoration out before clamping his mouth shut once more and trying not to look at Jord who had definitely heard. Instead he took off to peruse the shelves and find books he could read.

His Akielon was good but only conversational, his reading and writing left much to be desired, so his first stop was to find a good book with Veretian translations, he found a solid copy at the end of a shelf and then went on to try and find something basic on history, something that wouldn't take him weeks to get through. 

It was Jord who approached and said in a soft voice, "this one, Your Highness".

He passed a thin book to Laurent before going silent once more, Laurent thumbed through the pages and saw it was indeed pretty basic. It had passages of words interrupted by maps and illustrations but still managed to not look childish.

"Thank you, Jord" Laurent said and placed it on top of his dictionary.

He then just wandered through the library hoping to find any books in Veretian, he highly doubted there would be anything and after thirty minutes of searching he found nothing but he did find a fiction section and collected a few thin novels in Akielon he hoped might be OK to begin with.

After that Jord trailed after him into the gardens, he saw a few of the Selected walking through the paths but ignored them in favour of finding somewhere secluded. It took him almost twenty minutes but finally there was a bench hidden mostly by a large tree and shaded by the sun, he sat and opened the history book first and then his dictionary. It would be a long morning but he always did enjoy a new challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a taste but next chapter will have a full on meeting which I'm going to put up in the next few days so you won't have to wait too long!!


	4. Only A Smile

Damen breathed a sigh of relief as he signed his name to the last document in his pile. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes, swearing to anyone who'd listen that this would be the first thing he'd delegate when he became King. He had spent the last two hours reading through reports on crop growth and soil degradation from the the outskirts of Akielos. The situation really hadn't changed much in the last few years and yet here he was every other month reading though the same dry reports and begging his eyes to stay open for just another five minutes.

But finally,  _finally_ , he was done. He wouldn't have to look at another of these reports until after the Selection, Kastor would be taking over some of his duties in order to free up his time so he could spend it with his guests. He was still required to participate in anything official, but his lighter duties were being distributed and he would actually have to pay attention to the Selected.

Not that that would be difficult, already certain faces were intruding in his thoughts and making him work slower. He still wasn't convinced about this whole thing yet but a few of his guests were making it easier to accept, maybe soon he would even be grateful. He snorted, he didn't quite believe that yet. He sighed deeply and stood up, stretching out his arms and legs and hoping he could get down to the training ring undiscovered and spar with Nik. He had precious few moments left until the Selected found out where he trained, for the moment he still had it to himself.

He knew though that very soon all of his private spaces- where he trained, where he liked to walk to clear his head, his favourite trail to ride, even his favourite chair in the library- would be public knowledge. He would have men and women staking out his spaces, trying to act casually, like they just happened to stumble on it. But Damen would know. He would know and he'd have to hide a sigh and pretend to smile, pretend to act like he was pleased they'd found him.

Damen had no idea how he was going to get through the next few months with so little time alone. 

He walked over to his window and looked down on the gardens. It was a beautiful day, the sun high in a cloudless blue sky and a cool breeze winding its way through his open window. There were people everywhere in the gardens, some walking in two's and three's while others gathered in larger groups. He gritted his teeth knowing he would have to make an appearance soon, his paperwork was done and he couldn't hide in his office all day. Not that he would admit he was hiding. Nikandros would laugh for days if he admitted that.

As he looked down a glint of gold drew his focus, his eyes narrowed on the little hidden space directly below his window and found Prince Laurent of Vere sitting on his mother's bench. He blinked in surprise that it had actually been found, the bench was difficult to get to and hidden almost completely from the rest of the garden, it could really only be seen from his own window.

It had been his fathers office before his mother had died, after they were married she had asked the King to make the bench for her. She'd told Damen time and time again how much she loved that bench, she'd said it was her own private haven, a place where she could sit in solidarity while her husband worked above her. Damen knew how much it had meant to his father to be able to look out of his window and see his wife sitting below. It was a comfort, a silent pledge of love between them.

His mother had told him the importance of that little space, she'd kissed his father for the first time there, it was where he had proposed to her and then a year later where she had told him about Damen. Damen remembered sitting there with his mother so many times when he was very young, the two of them playing quietly or reading together. The place meant a great deal to their family, it had witnessed so much and held so many secrets and memories. After his mother had passed, the King couldn't bear to stay in that office any longer and when Damen was old enough he asked permission for it to be his.

His father had agreed with a sad smile and Damen had moved his work their the next day, it had felt warm and familiar- like he was coming home after a long ride in frozen weather. He could feel close to both of his parents here.

That bench had been their little secret. His mothers, his fathers and his. And now it struck Damen as odd that another person had found it, like it actually existed in the real world.

But Laurent was still sitting there when he blinked, lithe body gracefully bent over a book and legs crossed at the ankle, his golden head angled down. He was also surrounded by a small pile of books, he seemed to be flipping from one to the other in deep concentration, a pencil flitting from his hand and then up to be held in his mouth. It was such a different Laurent to the one Damen had witnessed at dinner the night before that he couldn't look away. This Laurent was quiet and studious, there was no hint of a smirk or bored displeasure, he seemed too wrapped up in his books to bother hiding behind a facade. The fact that he believed no one could see him probably helped.

A quick glance over his desk determined there was nothing left for him to do, no reports hiding from him and no documents to sign. He was done for the day and he actually found himself surprisingly happy at the idea. The idea of being happy to get out of his office to go to the gardens was not what he had been expecting. Resigned, yes. Coerced, definitely. But not eager.

And yet, the thought of sitting on his mothers bench with the prince of Vere was nice. In fact, he'd go so far as to say he was excited. He never did get his one on one yesterday, after all. He thought that this would also be a good time to confront Laurent about being a prince, if Damen wasn't completely mistaken about that. He thought it would be best to clear the air between them, be on the same page. He couldn't pursue anything with the man if they weren't... if he even wanted to pursue Laurent.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He knew how to get into the gardens without being seen, so with little to no thought he packed up his paperwork and set off out of his office and towards the servants stairwell.

Nikandros caught up to him with a notable sigh but Damen ignored him, he knew his friend was very aware of his intentions and he didn't really want to be interrogated about them. He was acting on feeling alone, at this point. It was only when they turned the corner and saw Laurent's profile that Nikandros broke their silence.

"I suppose it is pointless for me to offer caution?" he murmured.  Damen nodded pointedly and tried to take a step but Nik's hand was firmly holding him in place, "just- please watch yourself around this one".

Damen raised an eyebrow, "just this one?"

Nik snorted, "preferably you'd be cautious around all of them but I know that is a lost bet already, it's just- this one seems particularly... hazardous".

"Hazardous, Nik? Really?" Damen said, trying to restrain a small laugh.

"Yes, Damen" Nik said firmly, "I know you better than most people, I know where your weaknesses lie and I believe he would be capable of finding them faster than most. I just wish that you would be cautious, I don't know the man but I know the type- he would be very able to use those weaknesses against you".

"Please, Nik, you're exaggerating" Damen said, waving him off.

"Maybe so" Nik sighed, "just get to know him a little before you bear all your secrets, alright?"

"And what makes you think I'm going to tell him all my secrets?" Damen questioned.

Nik gave him a look and then glanced at Laurent for a moment, "nothing but a feeling".

"I'll bear what you've said in mind, I promise" Damen said honestly, and then Laurent's hair caught the sun and he was distracted, "give us a moment?"

"Of course, Exalted" Nik said in resignation, Damen clapped him on the back and walked over to the bench.

 

Laurent had not seen him coming and it gave Damen a chance to watch without interruption, to see him without his defences up and his facade on. He had a furrow in his brow as he concentrated and his tongue poked out a little as he seemed to pour over words. It was cute, really.

"You know-" Damen said softly and the prince's eyes snapped up in surprise, he fumbled with his books and let one slip to the ground in his uncertainty. Damen couldn't help but let a little laugh escape but god, was that a mistake.

Laurent's eyes pierced him, cold and furious, as he got a hold of his books and sat them down on the bench. His mouth was drawn and although his cheeks were flushed Damen couldn't tell whether it was from anger or embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I scared you" Damen said and bowed his head sincerely, he was sorry...ish.

"You did not scare me" Laurent replied stiffly making Damen's smirk return.

"I did not?" Damen asked and took a step closer.

"Of course not" he replied, his voice getting cooler with each word.

"Then I suppose you meant to drop your books on the ground?" Damen said, not quite masking how amused he was. Laurent laid another glare on him and Damen would have recoiled if he'd seen it anywhere but here and on this face, it was truly quite disconcerting to see such a look of fury on such a fine face.

"What are you even doing here?" Laurent snapped and for a moment Damen thought of retreating, Laurent obviously didn't think being caught off guard was as amusing as he did and he was worried now he'd crossed a line.

"I, uh, I just wanted to come out and speak with you", Damen said getting control of his voice again, Laurent still looked majorly pissed though, so he continued to babble, "I just thought maybe you'd like to know that this was my mothers bench".

"Oh" Laurent said and that too seemed to catch him out, Damen thought maybe he hadn't expected the honesty.

"My father had it made for her after they were married" Damen continued trying to break the tension that had built up.

"He made your mother a  _bench_? The Queen did not like jewels or clothes?" Laurent snipped, but Damen smiled easily and stepped closer.

"No, she liked jewels and dresses very much but she preferred the bench... you see, this place was very special to them- to all of us, actually," Damen said softly, not sure what was making him tell Laurent any of this, "it holds a lot of meaning for my family".

"Oh" Laurent breathed out, unsure and stiff, "should I not be here?"

Damen just waved him off easily, "no, no, you're fine. I think my mother would have liked to know someone had found this place- it  _is_  quite well hidden".

"I noticed that" Laurent replied softly and then frowned, "wait, how did you find me?"

"Oh, well, my office is just up there" Damen said with an easy grin and pointed out the window a few floors above them, "it's the only place with a clear view".

"Of course it is" Laurent said glancing to the window and back to Damen who could see the effort he was making to school his features back to indifferent. He managed in less time than Damen would have thought possible and was settling an intense look on Damen.

"So, Damianos, you saw me from your window and thought you'd just come and speak with me?" Laurent questioned, his facade almost perfect again.

"Yes, actually" Damen said honestly, "it was strange to see someone down here and well, we never did get our one on one yesterday".

"I was informed it was a very thrilling few minutes" Laurent replied and Damen actually laughed.

"As thrilling as three minutes can be" Damen said and Laurent raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know about Akielos but there are much more enjoyable ways to spend three minutes in Vere" Laurent answered in a dry voice but he caught Damen's eye to make sure he got the meaning.

Damen had definitely gotten the meaning.

"In Akielos we like to take our time" Damen said with a smirk and when the fuck did they begin speaking of this?

"Of course you do" Laurent sniffed and Damen couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity this conversation had turned too.

"Did you mean what you said at dinner last night?" Damen asked trying to figure out the foreign prince a little better.

"What part?" Laurent asked, settling back down on the bench with ease.

"Wanting to see an Akielon Summer" Damen answer easily. He followed Laurent down, sitting beside him on the bench with the books perched between them.

Laurent let out a little snort, "not in the slightest, I can barely stand Veretian summers... I believe if I face an Akielon one you would be left with nothing but a puddle of sweat and a nice outfit".

That surprised another laugh from Damen and he continued, "so, you were merely playing with the others?"

"Only a little" Laurent admitted with a little smirk.

Damen saw the spark in his eyes and lost his words for a moment, Laurent truly had a most astonishing pair of eyes. They were so many shades of blue Damen feared he might get washed away in them, and then they were framed in fair, full lashes that it had him staring in a very impolite manner.

"Damianos? I do believe we were having a conversation" Laurent commented and Damen snapped back to attention, Laurent holding mirth in his eyes and amusement on his lips. Damen couldn't help the flush that crept up his cheeks.

"But alas, I think we've had more than our three minutes and I should probably be on my way" Laurent continued, he stood gracefully and gathered up his books, not allowing Damen to see the titles.

"You don't have to leave" Damen replied, standing as well and taking note of the few inches he had over Laurent.

"On the contrary, I don't think it's quite right to keep you to myself" Laurent said and his lips quirked up, he walked away and into view of the gardens, Damen following without thought.

Until within moments they were spotted.

"Exalted!"

"Damianos!"

"Oh fuck" Damen cursed but he was rewarded with a soft laugh from Laurent.

"It was truly stimulating, Damianos" Laurent said, "enjoy your new found popularity".

And then Laurent turned and strode away, a Veretian guard close behind him, and Damen only had time to call out, "it's Damen!" before Laurent was out of sight and he was engulfed by other people. He hadn't even been able to confirm the man was the prince of Vere, although there was very little doubt in his mind now.

 

***

 

He had thought he'd escaped everyone by finding that little nook in the gardens, he'd left the library due to too many people (selected looking for Damianos) whispering and giggling, but it hadn't worked. The very person who had caused this whole situation had of course been the one to find him. And then Damianos had caught him off guard and proceeded to be relatively charming.

He smirked when he thought of how he'd left the man, clambering to get away from the group of people heading straight for him. In another time and place, Laurent would have thought it sweet how Damianos looked honestly baffled by the turn of events, but Laurent couldn't afford to think that way right now. He wasn't here for Damianos.

His thoughts were interrupted by a muffled cough from Jord, Laurent turned and raised a perfect eyebrow at his guard.

"It's remarkable" Jord offered and Laurent sensed the slight smirk hiding on his lips.

"What's that?" Laurent asked offhand, leading the way back towards his rooms.

"You managed to speak to another human being for an extended period of time and it didn't end with him trying to punch you", Jord continued easily, "I believe I can count the number of times that's happened on one hand".

Laurent rolled his eyes, "maybe he's missing a few well needed brain cells?"

"Or maybe he has a few more than the people you're used to dealing with" Jord replied, that smirk tripping onto his lips. "Anyone who can keep up with you is worth noting, and anyone who can catch you off guard and then amuse you is quite impressive".

"What are you implying?" Laurent asked, trying to keep his voice dry and free of emotion.

"Nothing... I just think that the next few months will prove interesting" Jord said.

Laurent paused but couldn't disagree, "quite', he muttered.

After a moment he heard Jord sigh beside him and say softly, "I think I've spent to much time with you, Your Highness", teasing now gone and replaced entirely by his good sense and dry attitude.

"Many men would kill to spend as much time with me as you do" Laurent quipped, "consider yourself lucky".

"Lucky is exactly the word I'd use, my Lord" Jord replied and Laurent smirked again at the barely restrained sarcasm.

"So, Jord, what is on the agenda for this week?" Laurent asked, moving his books so that they sat more comfortably in his arms and relieved at the change of conversation. His brief encounter with Damianos had thrown his day off course, he could return to his room and keep reading but with the memory of Damianos' full laugh still clear in his head he knew he'd get nowhere fast. 

" You will dine with the other Selected at breakfast and dinner where Prince Damianos will join you from here on, the first week is a little more fluid as there's no eliminations and everyone is allowed time to get comfortable" Jord said, "of course there will be your first appearance on the Akielon Report tomorrow night and... oh, there's a cocktail party on tonight".

"A cocktail party?" Laurent questioned, his mind whirring at the possibilities that presented. How had he not known about the cocktail party.

"Yes, apparently it's a chance for everyone to meet in a social setting" Jord explained, turning pages of a booklet.

"Is that the program?" Laurent asked holding out his hand.

"Yes, as near as they can get for an event like this" Jord sighed handing it over, "there tend to be a lot of... uh, unpredictable occurrences".

"Naturally".

"But you have options for the rest of the time this week" Jord continued, "you can make use of the training arena to spa or work out, you can take a stroll through the gardens, there is a special room for the Selected where you can sit and converse with the others or you can try and track down the Prince and corner him- much like the others are doing".

"As enticing as you make it sound, I think not" Laurent said and then smiled as he got an idea, "I think I'll write to Auguste, I'm sure he'd love to be kept abreast of everything that's happening in my life... I have so much to tell him that it may just stretch out over a truly uncivilised amount of pages".

"Of course, You Highness" Jord sighed and followed as Laurent returned to his room to share his suffering with his brother and maybe have a small moment of peace.

But Laurent didn't get very far through his letter. His thoughts kept getting interrupted by his encounter with Damianos, his brain supplying images of broad shoulders and tanned skin. The swish of his stomach as he'd stood and had to tilt his head up to meet Damianos' eyes. How the conversation had flowed so easily between them. When he closed his eyes to try and clear his thoughts all he heard was that laugh, bright and full, and all he saw was his smile.

It was only a smile, Laurent fumed.

He sighed softly and pictured Damianos again. God, he wasn't expecting that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking it! Please let me know what you think :P


	5. Only A Moment

Laurent would never admit that he hid in his room for the rest of the day, trying not to think about Damianos and failing. In the end he gave up, instead he tried to come up with a game plan. He certainly wasn't here to fall in love so he had to find a way to end any and all feelings before they began. He could understand a physical attraction, that was normal under these circumstances, but anything else would be absurd.

He could avoid Damianos fairly well for awhile, except of course if he was selected for a one on one date, but with all the other obviously eager men and women swarming around he doubted he'd be at the top of that list. Instead, he'd stay in his room or train in the arena. He could just be wherever Damianos wasn't, at least until he was no longer in danger of building up any feelings.

He would have to use all of the  _charms_ he'd cultivated over the last few years in to keep suitors at a distance, Damianos wouldn't stand a chance against that and with the added benefit of so many better options around him Laurent should be in the clear. He ignored the soft swooping in his stomach at the thought. Tonight he'd just have to make sure he stayed away from the main party, he could take a book and just read somewhere hidden until it was over, he could be quiet at meals and hide away at the back of the group during the Report, surely Damianos wouldn't keep him around if he was so obviously not interested.

He dressed himself for the party in worst outfit, something Auguste had only thrown in his trunk for a laugh- the particular shade of green tended to clash with his skin and make him look either sick or washed out. He braided his hair up as normal not bothering to brush it and didn't bother to smooth the wisps that fell into his face, he made sure his shirt and jacket were completely laced though, hiding most of his skin under the unflattering fabric.

Jord raised an eyebrow when he left the bathroom and Laurent met it with an impassive stare.

"First party and you choose to wear the one outfit Auguste threw in as a joke?" Jord asked. Laurent didn't reply, just headed for the door.

"Are you deliberately trying to throw your chances?" Jord questioned as they walked out of Laurent's rooms and down towards the gardens, "or are you testing him?"

"Maybe I changed my mind and quite like this outfit?" Laurent challenged but was met with a snort.

"Yeah, no, that's not it".

"It doesn't matter anyway, we're not participating in the party tonight" Laurent replied offhandedly.

"Oh? We're not?" Jord asked.

"No, I thought I might use my time for something meaningful or at the very least interesting" he said waving the book he'd taken with him. Jord just sighed beside him and didn't answer, he'd long given up on trying to follow Laurent's train of thought.

"Lead the way, Your Highness" he sighed.

Laurent did just that, slipping outside and behind a neat row of flowers and just out of sight of the main group. He ducked his head and kept going until the excited voices were quietly muted in the background. He kept going, standing up straight now and looking around for somewhere secluded, he spotted a few photographers in the distance and made sure to avoid them like the plague but otherwise it was a beautifully quiet night.

He had walked for 15 minutes before he stopped and frowned. Somehow, annoyingly, he'd wound up here. He was in the secret little spot hidden from the garden, the one that contained Damianos' mothers bench and a clear view from his office. He hadn't thought about coming here but now that he was he couldn't make himself leave, the bench looked quiet and still and inviting, behind him was only noise and camera's and a prince with a problematic smile.

He sighed and walked over to the bench, dropping onto it and pulling his book open. Jord hovered behind him until he couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Is this part of the plan?" 

"No" Laurent replied honestly, "there is no plan".

"There's always a plan with you" Jord said. Laurent just sniffed and started in on his book.

"At least tell me, are we expecting the prince or are we avoiding him?" Jord questioned.

Again Laurent answered honestly, "I'm not actually sure, Jord".

"Fine" Jord said, "I'll just be standing over here... I'll give you a heads up if I spot the prince coming our way".

"Thank you" Laurent replied and met Jord's eyes to offer a small but grateful smile, if he was found he could decide what to do then. His heat sputtered a little before he firmly looked back at his book and concentrated on that only.

 

***

 

Damen had been forced into an elegant white chiton laced with silver and fine filigree detailing, he wore a deep purple cloak around his shoulder with a silver pin clasping it together. His hair had been styled yet again and a bronze circlet sat heavy in his curls, his body had been oiled and dried so his skin had a faint healthy glow, he wore new brown sandals laced around his ankles and he smelt of the perfumes from the baths.

He stood in front of his mirror and sighed. He looked the part, he knew he did, but he didn't feel the part. He felt less like the Crown Prince of Akielos right now than he ever had before. He felt more like a prize stallion led out to auction.

He winced at the thought.

"Come on, you're pretty enough" Nik called from the doorway. Damen rolled his eyes, tugged at the chiton and then turned from the mirror. Nikandros was right despite the sentiment, there was no improving him from here. 

"You'd think someone who had 25 beautiful and willing young people waiting for him would look happier" Nik commented dryly.

Damen smacked his shoulder lightly but didn't smile, "it feels like they're here for a Crown".

"They're here for you, Damen" Nik said, his voice softer.

"Maybe" Damen sighed, "but it doesn't feel that way tonight... it doesn't feel remotely real right now".

"It hasn't even been two full days yet" Nik tried, "give them some time to settle and give yourself time to properly meet them... get to know them and maybe you'll find someone real".

"I can only hope at this point".

Nik slapped him on the back and met his eyes, a grin finding it's way onto his lips, "maybe so but it's not something you need to worry about tonight- tonight is all about having fun and meeting new people".

"Right, of course" Damen agreed.

"There's 25 of them, they can't all be bad, right?" Nik teased.

They had reached the door to the gardens where tonight's cocktail party had been set up, fairy lights were littered through the trees and on the ground, lighting up walking paths and cosy benches. There would be seating spread out over the lawn and paved areas for them to sit and talk, guards would be surrounding the entire area to keep a watch and there was even music playing in a corner to perfect the atmosphere.

Damen took in a deep breath and steeled him. Beside him Nik snorted, "you look like you're about to go into battle".

"Am I not?" Damen replied only making Nik laugh outright.

"If this was what every battle was I believe everyone would be a soldier".

Damen made it all of one step outside before he was greeted by a young man, his name having left Damen's head completely.

"It's Nestor" he said, obviously noting Damen's panic and holding out his hand to shake Damen's. Damen returned the handshake easily but was aware of how Nestor kept a hold of his hand longer than socially acceptable and how his hand sweated slightly in Damen's.

"Of course, I'm sorry I forgot" Damen apologised.

Nestor just shook his head and smiled, "there's so many people I'd be surprised if you remembered every name".

"It is quite daunting" Damen said openly, offering Nestor a friendly smile which Nestor returned tenfold.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Nestor asked hopefully.

Damen felt his stomach drop. The last thing he wanted to do was walk alone with someone after being here for all of a minute. Would it show his preference to Nestor? Would it be rude to the other Selected? No, he should go and greet everyone and make a proper appearance before disappearing on walks.

"Maybe later?" Damen offered and watched as Nestor's face fell, Damen thought maybe he even saw a flicker of anger there before it disappeared and he was back to smiling.

"Of course, Damen, you probably want to meet everyone else" Nestor said, not quite succeeding in sounding casual.

"It's probably best I show my face" Damen said with a laugh, trying to ease the tension, "but find me later and I'll take you up on that walk".

Nestor seemed to glow, "I definitely will".

"He's, uh, enthusiastic" Nik commented, walking a little closer than was appropriate in this situation but Damen didn't care. He'd happily talk to just Nik all night if he thought he could get away with it.

Damen felt himself looking around, searching for something or someone. It was only when he saw a glint of gold that he realised he was unconsciously searching for the Veretian prince. He headed towards it but when he rounded the corner he found a group of the Selected chatting amiably, the gold hair belong not to Laurent but to Lykaios. She was stunning in a floor length dress made of floaty turquoise fabric, it highlighted her thin waist and creamy skin, her lips pink and full and green eyes turning towards him. 

She smiled and there was nothing more than a simple pleasure of seeing him there, Damen couldn't help but smile back.

"Damen!" another voice called and Damen turned to see dark skin and hair, Talik he remembered, dressed in red and bronze.

"Good evening" Damen greeted, Talik stood and approached him, leaning in and offering a casual hug in greeting. Her hand clasped around his upper arm and she pulled him gently onto the seat beside her.

Damen looked around and finally noted the other faces, Kyrina sat on Talik's other side with Lykaios and a small brunette sitting opposite. The three single chairs were filled by Erasmus, Ancel and a bigger man whose name slipped Damen's mind.

"Have you been here long" Talik asked as a servant came around with drinks.

Damen took a glass of wine and shook his head, "only a few minutes".

"Oh, excellent, we're your first stop then" Kyrina said, laughing softly, her dark eyes holding Damen's for a moment.

"It's beautiful out here, Damianos" Lykaios said into the brief silence, "the Palace gardens are quite spectacular".

Damen smiled at her, "they were my mothers and my grandmothers before her, Queen Selena tends them now". Damen felt that small hollow feeling he always did whenever he spoke of his mother, her memory always a little painful.

Lykaios seemed to notice and she offered another pretty smile, "my mother loved her garden too, it was small and ordinary but it brought her happiness".

"I don't think I remember my mother happier than when she was out here" Damen replied, "I used to walk with her and help her with the roses". The memory caught him by surprise and he let out a laugh.

"I cut myself more times on those damn roses than I ever did while training" he admitted.

"I don't believe that!" Talik joined in with a laugh.

"It's true, you can ask my father if you don't believe me" Damen continued, easing up and laughing a little more.

"Yes, I suppose I'll do just that" Kyrina teased, mirth dancing in her eyes, "I'll just walk up to the King and demand he tell me whether his son is a liar". She peeled off into laughter, Talik and Ancel laughing with her and Lykaios and Erasmus giggling softly.

"Well, maybe not, but trust me those roses did a lot of damage" Damen said cheerfully.

Tonight was going better than expected. He still hadn't seen Laurent yet and Jokaste was noticeably missing as well, but he'd settled with this group and they were comfortable to be around. He even found his eyes staying on certain faces longer than appropriate in a social situation.

After a few minutes he felt a bit like the light that moths were drawn too. More of the Selected found them and gathered around him, Lykaios and the brunette, Estienne, were forced to get up and go for a walk together in order to free up a chair for the new arrivals. Over the next hour they managed to cycle themselves out, making an appearance, meeting Damen's eye and talking for a bit before getting up and leaving the seat free for someone else.

Drinks flowed and Damen was never without one, although he was taking it incredibly slow, only on his second glass. He wanted his mind clear for the night and didn't want to say or do anything he'd regret in the morning.

But after an hour without seeing Jokaste or Laurent he made his move to stand up, he wanted to go for a walk and find them. He felt drawn to the both of them for reason's he probably didn't want to understand just yet- he knew they were birds of a feather.

"I think there are still some people I haven't seen yet tonight, please excuse me while I go find them" Damen announced, getting pouts and fallen faces in response. But he'd spent the last hour here and he wasn't ending tonight without at least seeing the other two.

Before he could get very far though he was headed off by Nestor, "can I take you up on that walk yet?"

Nestor was attractive, he was obviously Akielon by birth with short dark hair, tanned skin and brown eyes but as Damen looked at him he noticed an over large nose and a weak chin. There were no immediate butterflies in Damen's stomach, no spark of interest in his body and a small frustration building in him. Damen had to struggle not to say no outright, he paused and took in a breath and then nodded.

He could walk with Nestor while he tried to find Laurent or Jokaste. It hit him after only a few minutes that this was not how it was meant to be, he shouldn't be getting a walk with one Selected out of the way while simultaneously trying to find another. It wasn't doing him or Nestor any favours. So he put the others out of his head and focused on Nestor.

Unfortunately, Nestor wasn't interesting.

He was vapid and spoke of only himself without even being prompted by Damen, and he could talk. Damen needed only to nod or hum in the right spot to allow the young man to forge on for another few minutes without pause. It was growing annoying and while he tried to be present his mind couldn't help but wander as his eyes searched out through the gardens.

Finally after fifteen minutes he spotted gold and when he turned the corner he spotted Jokaste sitting by herself with a glass of wine admiring a statue. He smiled when he saw her and stopped walking. Nestor stopped talking as well and turned to see the graceful outline of Jokaste, his face fell and Damen spotted that same anger flit across his face again. 

"It was lovely walking with you Nestor" Damen said, "but I think I'd like to greet Lady Jokaste, I haven't seen her as yet tonight".

"Of course, Damen" Nestor said not disguising his disappointment as he let Damen walk away.

Damen forgot Nestor as soon as he walked away, eyes focused on golden blonde hair gathered over thin shoulders. She sat primly, her eyes not leaving the statue and her glass poised in her hand but Damen knew she was aware of him. He walked over slowly and stood silently beside her looking at the same statue.

"He's my ancestor, King Theus" Damen said softly, "he built the Palace here in Ios".

"I'm well aware" she said with a smile, her eyes flicking from the statue to Damen.

Damen flushed, "I didn't mean to offend, apologies".

"Not necessary, Exalted" Jokaste said sweetly, her smile making Damen's heart falter, "I just thought to spare you an explanation, now we can move on to more engaging topics than good Kings long dead".

"Ah, then can I ask why you're studying him so?" Damen asked, stepping a little closer as she moved aside to give him space to sit down beside her.

"He cuts an impressive figure, I was curious as to whether he was just the same in life?" Jokaste wondered, Damen not sure whether she required an answer. "Or whether in death they made him look as they believed him, as they saw him".

Damen hesitated, taking a moment to think before he answered, "I think if that were the case, there is no harm in it... I hope that one day people may think of me the way they think of him".

"As a good King or as a good man?" Jokaste asked, her eyes meeting Damen's and holding them.

"Both, I would hope" Damen answered honestly, "I would very much like to be remembered as both".

Jokaste smiled, wide and warm and gripped his upper arm, "I think, Damen, that you have a very good chance of succeeding at that".

Damen returned the smile easily. Jokaste was something else and he knew deep inside that he could easily be swept away by her, her beauty and her mind and that smile. If Damen had met her first, had met her outside of this game then he would have fallen hard and fast, he knew it like he knew the sun would rise in the morning. She was everything he thought he wanted.

And yet, sitting here with her while they talked, he wasn't alone, somehow 24 other people were sitting here with them and his attention was still divided. He caught himself wondering if Lykaios' sweet manners would suit him better or if Erasmus' easy blush and happy nature would make him happier. He was here with Jokaste and yet he wasn't alone. The whole situation drove him mad.

As they spoke of Kings long past and moved to cheerier conversations about themselves, as Damen listened to Jokaste talk of her family and her childhood Damen's mind flitted off once more. He was still curious about Laurent.

Sitting here with Jokaste was wonderful, he was getting to know her better, understand some of her mannerisms and see her sense of humour. Part of him was excited, he was talking with one of the most beautiful and fiery women he'd ever met and yet another part, a very small part, was sad that it wasn't the explosion he'd expected from love. It was childish, he knew, but that small part of him wanted the fireworks and the explosions that he knew from stories.

This was not explosions. And while it was still exciting and Jokaste herself was charming and beautiful and he wanted to spend a lot more time with her, he knew this was what he should have expected. The adult kind of love that most of the world had, getting to know each other slowly and learning about one another, no butterflies or heart skips but something strong and solid and that could last the test of time.

They spent thirty minutes talking alone and Damen could have spent much longer than that but they were interrupted by a red-haired Alsie and a brunette named Corinna. They saw Damen and Jokaste talking animatedly and immediately joined the conversation, Jokaste didn't even flinch at the newcomers, welcoming them into the conversation and continuing as if they'd been there the whole time. She did, however, brush her hand casually over Damen's forearm to get his attention and it wasn't unnoticed by the other girls.

Damen stood and excused himself after that, getting away and back to the main guests, he hoped maybe the Prince of Vere had joined the party. He hadn't and Damen was caught up entirely with his guests. He went on walks with Lykaios, Kashel and Aimeric, and sat with groups to get to know everyone. He was torn away from the group by Pallas, Daphne, Thevenin and Phoebe to sit alone and renew their acquaintance. They were all charming and beautiful but the party was drawing close to an end and he still hadn't seen Laurent.

He escaped the Selected and spent a good 15 minutes walking the gardens before he remembered his mothers bench. He headed straight for it, Nikandros following at a distance, and sighed in relief when he saw Laurent's guard standing just outside. The guard nodded at Damen and Damen gave him a smile before stepping behind the wall of tree branches and ivy that covered the little spot and finally saw Laurent.

Laurent was stunning, his blonde hair braided finely with a wisp settled on his cheek, his body covered from head to toe in Veretian silk of soft earthy green. The colour made the creamy hues of his skin shine out and showed the brightness in his blue eyes. Only his hands, neck and head were visible out of the clothing but it didn't matter, Damen thought Laurent could have worn a potato sack and still manage to look beautiful. 

"You found me" Laurent said dryly and Damen thought he heard a sigh, "I suppose I didn't exactly hide myself very well".

"I admit it took me awhile to remember that you knew of this place" Damen commented not able to draw his eyes from Laurent, "did you not want to be found?"

Laurent met his eyes for a moment and let out a little breath, "hmm... I suppose I did- I can imagine I would have hidden a lot better if I truly didn't wish to be found".

"Then is this a good surprise or a bad one" Damen asked, somehow finding amusement in their back and forth as well as a whole lot of confusion.

"I'm not sure yet, I think it depends on how this goes" Laurent answered simply.

"And if I decided to sit and ask you about yourself? How does that outcome look?" Damen asked with a small smile.

"Bleak" was all the reply he got.

"Hmm... and if I sat and stayed quiet while you continued to do what you were doing?" Damen tried.

"Also bleak".

"And if I left?" 

"I don't think I like that option either" Laurent said in what Damen believed was a surprise moment of pure honesty.

"Alright then" Damen said and came over to sit down on the bench, Laurent moving to angle his body away a little, "what if I allowed you to ask me any two questions you liked in return for ten minutes of your time?"

Damen's heart pounded in his chest as that elicited a genuine smile from Laurent, it wasn't a cheery, easygoing smile but it was real and amused.

"Now, Damianos, I think you're starting to understand me a little" Laurent said, "any two questions?"

"Any two questions" Damen agreed, not caring what he was getting himself into just happy to have Laurent engaged.

"Deal" Laurent said and held out a creamy white hand, Damen smiled to cover his nerves and raised his own hand to grasp at Laurent's in agreement. His stomach sputtered at the touch, his skin was surprisingly warm and there were definite callouses he could feel, this was not the hand of a soft prince but of someone who worked and trained. His hands held the same callouses as Damen's own and it pleased him immensely.

"How much did you want to be a part of this Selection?" Laurent asked suddenly, a glint in his eye as he watched Damen's face freeze.

Damen's brain was in overdrive, he was torn. He wanted to tell the Laurent the truth as he'd promised, he wasn't a natural liar and did not abide by it in general, but he wasn't sure how the truth would be received. It would let Laurent in on a secret that very few people were aware of and in the wrong hands that truth could upend this entire process. It could upset a lot of people, his father and the rest of the Selected included.

"Hmm... I thought that might be an interesting question" Laurent said, his voice surprisingly soft, "how about in return for the two questions you get ten minutes of my time as well as my silence, I promise you I will not spread anything you tell me".

It was only words, Damen thought, but somehow he believed Laurent. It was a risk but Damen prided himself on being honest, almost to a fault.

"I didn't want to be a part of this even slightly" Damen admitted and watched as Laurent's eyebrows rose slightly, "I tried everything in my power to stop it... but when my father wants something there isn't much that can be done to prevent it".

"You don't like the idea of 25 men and women fawning over you for months on end?" Laurent prodded.

Damen shook his head quickly, the truth tumbling from his lips without filter, "I don't like games and this- no matter what anyone else says- is a game. I don't like the idea that I met my future spouse because they won a game, I don't know how serious anyone is or whether they're even being themselves. I don't know if they're here for money or power or love and I might never know that... it's naive, I'm aware, but I don't appreciate the unrealistic nature of this whole thing".

He'd said more than he should, he bit his lip waiting as Laurent processed that information. 

"That... was more honest than I expected" Laurent said quietly, raising his eyes to meet Damen's, "you didn't have to say all of that".

"I promised to answer honestly" Damen said with a small shrug.

"Yes, I suppose you did" Laurent murmured, a look flickering in his eyes that Damen couldn't understand. Damen waited in silence for Laurent to continue, it seemed the man was lost in thought or having an argument inside his own head.

"And question 2?" Damen prodded after a few minutes had passed. He would be damned if he'd waste their 10 minutes together in silence.

Laurent met his eyes and said, "are you quite ready for that?"

Damen couldn't help but laugh, whether in nervousness or amusement he wasn't sure but it helped to ease the tension, "not at all but I did promise".

"Yes, you did" Laurent said with that same careful tone and then in a moment it was gone and he was smiling slightly and looking smug, "so... Damianos, Crown Prince of Akielos..."

Damen swallowed nervously and waited. Laurent looked like a lion, eyes intent on his prey and his body lithe and ready to pounce.

 

"Which position do you prefer?"

"Excuse me?" Damen asked stunned and watched as Laurent's smile broke free and amusement glittered in his eyes.

"Position, Damianos, and I do not mean within an army" Laurent said clearly.

Damen couldn't help but laugh, short and loud at the unexpected turn. This was not a man who limited his conversation, it seemed to Damen that he was free and easy to talk about anything and everything. And with his last question he would know this. Damen had to smile.

"I suppose I would have to say it depends on my partner, I'm not one to relegate myself to any particular position," Damen replied with a grin, "I quite like both and if my partner has a preference I'm more than happy to oblige".

"Interesting" Laurent hummed, still smiling.

"It is?" 

"I didn't think you would be quite so honest with me" Lauren mused.

Damen shifted just a touch closer to Laurent and felt his heart pound as Laurent allowed it, "and do you often get what you want?"

Laurent hummed and said, "in many ways, yes, I do".

"And in others?" Damen asked quietly, hoping Laurent would answer. He felt as if he were walk on a wire over a lions den, one misstep would have him falling over the side and ripped to shreds.

But Laurent just met his eyes and said softly, "I get what I deserve".

Damen frowned and let that answer wash through him, he did not think Laurent meant it in a positive way. He knew nothing about Laurent's life, nothing of his family and his friends and his childhood. In time, he hoped to know more but for now Laurent only allowed him a small precious glimpse. That glimpse was not all golden halls and easy affection. 

Laurent was smart, smarter than Damen was, and yet he saw in that glimpse an edge of unhappiness. He remembered the calloused palms that were unnecessary for a second son, the way he held himself as if ready for a fight, his clothing which was tight and yet Damen saw all the necessary cuts to make movement easy. Something had happened to Laurent to make him this way, Damen couldn't even guess what it might be but it was something that Laurent thought he deserved. And how could that be possible?

Deserved or not, Damen thought, Laurent was a fighter. 

They had been sitting in silence for a full minute, just watching the others face and thinking. Laurent was the first to move, his face closing off in an instant of realisation and his shoulders growing stiff. Any openness Damen had experienced was gone, shut away so no one could see it, the usual princely facade was back and a well worn expression was on his face.

"You should get back to your guests, I believe the party has very little time left and they probably wish to say their goodnights" Laurent said, his tone emotionless and even.

Damen didn't like it at all, "and what about you? Do you wish to say your goodnights?"

Laurent met his eyes and said in that same deadened voice, "goodnight Prince Damianos, I wish you well".

Damen stood, confused and more than a little annoyed at the abrupt change in Laurent's demeanour. Had he said something amiss? They had been speaking pleasantly enough, what had changed?

"Goodnight Laurent" Damen said softly, standing up and stepping back but not looking away.

Laurent had already opened his book and was staring determinedly at the words, he didn't meet Damen's eye, in fact it seemed he had forgotten he was even there. Damen turned and left, walking back to his guests with Laurent's face still clear in his mind. It hit him as he saw the rest of the Selected gathered together, he had not thought of anyone but Laurent as they spoke. 

And his heart had pounded against his chest as if little explosions were going off behind his ribs.

 

***

 

Laurent returned to his rooms late into the night and fell fully clothed onto his bed. For the first time in a very long time he hadn't stuck to his plan. Damianos had found him as any man with an ounce of logic would have and he'd proceeded to catch Laurent off guard again and again. He'd wedged his armour open just a little and even managed to pull out small truths from deep inside.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. There was nothing for it: he would have to shut this down completely. He didn't trust himself any longer.

Tomorrow he would stay far away from Damianos and if they happened to meet (which was likely with Laurent's current luck) he would only do enough to keep it civil. He could talk rings around most people he knew, Auguste said it was one of his better talents, and Damianos would be no different. He could insult and tease and leave the prince both annoyed and exasperated.

And if that failed he would stop talking completely and let silence do his work for him.

He had done it before, many times, and it always worked. No one got close to him unless he consciously allowed it, he could push Damianos away and perhaps at the same time send him towards another. He liked Lykaios, even if she was a little timid and altogether too nice- Erasmus had a nice face and steady affection but he lacked a passion he thought Damianos would need. Jokaste had the passion but was manipulative and-

He stopped in his thinking and groaned in annoyance. He didn't care for Damianos, any of the Selected would do and he was a fool to think otherwise. He didn't have to like any of them, in fact it was better if he didn't, he only needed to stop thinking about Damianos' smile and start making a plan for an honourable elimination so he could return home.

To Auguste. To his niece and nephew. To his room and his own bed, to the trails down to the beach where he liked to ride. To what he knew.

Laurent decided he would spend the following morning making a proper plan, he turned over and faced the ceiling and let out a huff of breathe. For the moment, though... for just one night... surely it wouldn't hurt to let his mind wander a little.

 


	6. Only A Plan

"I don't understand" Damen said, not for the first time. 

Nikandros groaned and dodged out of the way of Damen's blade, he was being less than aggressive in his sparring that morning but still Nikandros had to work to keep out of the way of his blade. Damen was obviously distracted and the subject was grating on Nikandros' nerves. He was beginning to wish that Laurent of Vere had stayed at home.

"He didn't look at me once at breakfast," Damen continued, unphased that this was the third time he'd mentioned it, "and what happened last night? Did I say something to offend him? He just left".

"Damen", Nik replied firmly, "you know what I think on this subject". Damen huffed and thrust his sword at Nik's side, causing his friend to focus only on moving out of the way of the blade.

"I do not believe he is playing a game with me" Damen repeated, his mind not having changed slightly. 

"Then why-" Nik asked, meeting Damen's blade with a clash of steel, "does he not even make eye contact?"

"Maybe I did offend him" Damen said, he slid his blade neatly under Nik's and popped it out of his hands in the span of a few seconds. They were both left panting and dripping in sweat, Nik's sword on the sand and Damen's held level.

"Fine" Nik said, picking up his sword and going to a ready stance to start again but Damen waved his hand to signal he was done. He heard his friend let out a breath of relief and together they walked out of the arena and towards the baths. It was almost lunchtime and Damen knew he would have to make an appearance in public areas soon but not before he bathed, he was sore and dirty from training and it wouldn't do to walk around the palace smelling of sweat.

"Maybe you did offend him- do you really want to be with someone who offends so easily? As you said, you mentioned nothing worth getting upset over" Nik said.

"That's true, I guess" Damen said with a sigh, he'd thought maybe he'd misread last night and that this morning Laurent would be his usual self or well, at least the Laurent that Damen knew so far. The one with the quick tongue and the clever eyes. But instead Damen had seen a different man a breakfast, Laurent ate normally but he didn't utter a word, he didn't speak to the selected around him except to answer a direct question and not once did he look in Damen's direction. He was stiff and severe and utterly cold.

It had bothered Damen more than he was willing to admit after only knowing the man a few days.

"You should put him out of your mind for now" Nik said, "there are 24 other people who unlike the Veretian are very excited to know you".

"I'm aware" Damen muttered, it hadn't escaped his notice how keen the Selected were. True, some were shier than others but they all elicited the same aura of eagerness- all except Laurent who seemed immune. God, Damen thought, is that why I keep thinking of him? Because he's not interested in me? But there were moments the night before and their brief encounter by his mother's bench where Damen could have sworn he saw interest in Laurent's eyes.

He shook his head, he would put Laurent out of his mind for now until he could think of something to help the situation. He wanted Laurent to stay a while longer yet and if that meant leaving him alone for a few days to sort out his thoughts than Damen could do that, if he'd learnt only one thing about Laurent since meeting him it was that the man was most likely an over thinker.

They wandered into the baths and before they could begin to undress a messenger walked in and bowed to Damen.

"Excuse the interruption, Exalted, but when you are free King Theomedes and Lord Stavos have requested your presence" the boy said in a soft voice, obviously very intimidated by their presence.

"Of course, tell him I'll be there within the hour" Damen answered and offered an easy smile, "thank you". The boy flushed pink and almost ran from the room, Damen couldn't help but chuckle at the response while Nik only rolled his eyes.

"So... we are forgetting about Laurent for the forseeable future?" Nik asked hopefully as they entered the large heated baths.

Damen nodded, "for now I think it's the only way- I'll need more time to figure him out".

"In that case, we should talk about your other prospects," Nik said sounding much more enthusiastic about the conversation, "have you a preference for any other yet?"

Damen paused and let his mind wander over the Selected, certain faces jumping to the forefront immediately.

"Lykaios is sweet" Damen began and Nik nodded his approval.

"Beautiful too" he added and Damen had to agree, "but she is quite young and she doesn't seem to be very strong in her opinions yet".

"She just needs time to adjust, Nik, we're only a few days in".

"I know, I know, but just keep it in mind, alright?" Nik said easily, "I know you, Damen, and as much as I hate to admit it you need someone with some fire in them, someone to challenge you and argue with when you're being dense".

"Dense, Nik, really? I am your prince, you know?" Damen teased.

"And my prince should be aware of his own faults" Nik said making Damen laugh.

"And I am, thanks to you" Damen said, grinning at his friend. Nik just mock saluted him and leaned back into the bath.

"Nobody else than?" Nik asked, "I thought if I opened this line of conversation I would hear nothing but the first impressions of each man and woman".

Damen couldn't help the faint flush the rose to his cheeks but knew his friend was right, in any normal situation Nikandros would have been assaulted with impressions and thoughts on everyone. However, Damen had been slightly consumed with one blonde Veretian and he hadn't yet run his mouth on the others.

"Jokaste" he said and Nik nodded wisely.

"She is your type" he said, "I was surprised you didn't mention her first".

"She's very beautiful and she's clever" Damen said, thinking of Jokaste's golden hair falling over her perfect neck.

"She seems to have that fire you need in a person" Nik agreed, "although I worry that with her like with the Veretian, you might lose yourself a little".

"Excuse me?"

Nik sighed and opened his eyes to look clearly at Damen, "may I offer a little advice?"

"I'm sure you will anyway so go ahead".

"I say this with the utmost respect, Damen, but you love and trust very deeply- sometimes you can miss things about the people closest to you when you are blinded by the love you have for them".

"First of all that's not advice" Damen said and then with his tone both confused a little defensive, "I love too deeply?"

"It's a habit of yours" Nik said with smile, "it's not a bad habit, I promise, it just becomes problematic when you love someone who can't be trusted or who doesn't love you in return".

Damen threw his hands up in exasperation, "well, how am I supposed to know something like that in a competition like this".

"And this is where the advice comes in: you trust your instinct," Nik said, "when you actually listen to it, it won't steer you wrong".

"Then you think I shouldn't trust Jokaste or Laurent?" Damen asked quietly.

Nik placed a steady hand on Damen's shoulder, "I didn't say that, they both might be honourable people, but I think that you should wait and get to know them before you decide anything serious. For now, you should maybe focus on the people who don't fit and start sending them home while you get to know everyone else better".

"That- that actually sounds like a good plan" Damen acceded, still thinking over what Nik had said.

"That way you can take it easy for a few weeks, try and find connections with lots of them and don't limit yourself to 3 or 4" Nik said and then grinned, "I've heard much the same names in the last 24 hours, you should give everyone a chance not just the front runners".

"I can't help who I'm immediately attracted too" Damen huffed and Nik laughed and slapped his shoulder.

"No, of course not", he laughed, "but maybe you should give the others a chance to become a front runner? Just because they aren't blonde and extremely attractive doesn't mean they aren't the right person for you".

Damen sighed and sunk down into the bath, thinking deeply. He'd thought this part of his day would be relaxing but now Nikandros had given him a lot more to think about than Laurent's feelings for him- he had to start assessing his feelings for everyone. 25 men and women, all of whom he'd known for two days. Hopefully his father and Stavos had some thoughts as to how in the hell he was meant to do this.

 

***

 

 

It took a lot more willpower than he was aware he had not to look at Damianos over breakfast.

After the meal ended Laurent was straight up and heading back to his room, he finished writing his letter to Auguste, telling him to expect him home soon. Telling him that the Akielon prince was a giant animal, a bore and had more muscle than brains. He didn't altogether care that it wasn't true- if he wrote it down he might be able to make it happen.

Jord was a silent sentry at his door, Laurent had felt eyes on him all day and only snapped when it reached the mid morning and it felt like he was going insane. He had stood up, walked to his door, opened it, pushed Jord outside and then slammed it closed behind him and clicked the lock loudly. He was well aware it was childish but he didn't care. He needed Jord out of his room.

The rest of the day he found to be quite productive, he was making headway on his written Akielon although he'd have to get someone to check it over to make sure it was correct, and he hadn't thought of Damianos as many times as he'd expected. He'd managed to reason with himself that he was put in a position to see Damianos in a romantic light and that it was only natural that he was looking twice. It didn't mean that he liked the man, it meant only that he had a moment of weakness.

He didn't want to be here, he was resolved on that. Vere was home and he desperately needed to return.

As the hour got later, Laurent resigned himself to getting ready for the report. He sent away the servants that had been called on to help him and set about fixing himself up and making him look like a true prince of Vere even though no one knew. It was possible the people at home could see this and he had to present himself well. 

While the other Selected might be sweating and nervous he was all business, picking a white shirt and light blue coat on grey trousers that highlighted his features and made his eyes a bright blue. It was a severe cut and there were many laces involved, all tied up tightly and securing him inside. His hair was golden and shiny from his bath early and it had a nice wave to it. He left it down and styled it so it sat effortlessly around his head, almost like a halo.

He fixed the bags under his eyes and laced his boots in place, he stepped back and looked at himself in his full length mirror. He supposed it would have to do. He looked the part, he knew he did, but he didn't feel the part.

He wandered down early and thought it might be nice to people watch, amuse himself with the different states of panic the other Selected would be in. He could look bored while the others preened and panicked. But he found he wasn't the first there by a long way, when he strode into the room half of the Selected were gathered already, some talking nervously while other picked at dresses and jackets and fiddled with their hair.

He found a clear space by the wall and went for it, leaning back onto it and gazing around the room. Kashel was nervously talking to anyone with earshot, Erasmus looked pale and shaky, Jokaste was put together just like him although her eyes were narrowed and she seemed more focused than normal and poor Alsie looked positively green. It didn't take more than a few minutes before she was rushing to a bin and throwing up inside.

Damianos entered the room at ten minutes too and gave them all a wide smile and a few cheery words about not being too nervous. Laurent restrained himself from rolling his eyes. He did notice that Damianos didn't look at him though, not even a fleeting glance in his direction. He told his stomach to shut up, he didn't care anyway.

Stavos enter behind Damianos and began directing them. They were led out into the viewing room where the report was recorded, Laurent knew most of the Reports were done this way- being recorded earlier and then played around the Kingdom at 6:00pm. Very occasionally they would have a live audience when broadcasting, like when they announced the Selection was taking place, but more often than not they recorded and replayed. It helped to limit the work each week when setting up.

A riser was placed off to the side and on an angle to best see the Selected, there were three rows and even those who were nervous were trying to take the seats at the front. Laurent decided to go straight for the back row and place himself in the corner where he could watch everyone unobstructed, he was still very much in plain sight if someone chose to look his way but he figured they probably wouldn't.

A tall, severe looking woman was directing the Selected to the rest of the empty seats and cutting off complaints before they even left lips. They were seated and quiet in less than ten minutes and ready for the Report to begin.

Laurent caught himself watching the royal family, they were all present tonight as they always were for the Report. Damianos was centred as he was the main attraction tonight with his father, King Theomedes on one side and his half-brother Kastor on the other. Queen Selena sat beside the King looking beautiful and young in a soft green dress, that showed off shiny black hair and dark almond shaped eyes. Her olive skin glowed with health and her smile was full and bright, she was speaking quietly to her husband with her hand rested gently on his.

Selena was the King's second wife, Damianos' mother having died years prior and Kastor's mother had been the King's mistress until she too had passed not many years before. When Laurent had thought of the King's ominous luck with his lovers he'd felt a sadness for the man but seeing him now sitting beside Selena, Laurent felt a smile at his lips. They looked quite happy together despite the obvious age difference, she being close to Damianos' age than her husbands.

And then they were starting. Alsie hadn't thrown up again and Erasmus hadn't passed out, Talik hadn't bounced out of her seat in excitement and no one had been killed over the seats in the front row.

Stavos was standing in front of the camera with a grin and beginning.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to a very exciting night here at the palace! For the first time ever our Selected have gathered on stage just for you to meet! I know you're all very impatient to get started but first, as always, we have a message from the King".

Laurent only half listened to the King, he started off with the regular announcements but quickly moved on to his son. He spoke of how proud he was of Damianos to have come this far and how from what he'd seen they had a truly amazing selection of people for his son to choose from. He spoke briefly about his own Selection and how he'd felt coming in and how he knew Damianos must be feeling now. Theomedes, it seemed, was a born speaker. He was confident and calm and made efforts to make the Selected comfortable, a few even laughing a little behind him. Laurent wondered whether Damianos inherited that skill or not.

Stavos returned soon after and the real event began, Laurent sat up a little straighter and watched it all unfold.

"Tonight marks the beginning of the Selection," he began, "our lovely guests have been here for two days already and after tonight each and every one of them is at risk of going home. I'm excited to announce that next week is our special event to get to know all of them individually, so take them all in now because some may be missing from next weeks program!"

"But before we get to the Selected I believe we should have a moment with the man of the hour, Prince Damianos!" Stavos announced and walked over to the prince, it was obvious that Damianos was unaware this would be happening and would have no prepared answers ready.

"So, Damen, how are you?" Stavos said, extending the microphone over to him.

"Ah, very well, thank you, Stavos" Damen answered, Laurent watching as he set his shoulders and plastered on a smile.

"Are you enjoying your company so far?"

"Of course, everyone has been quite friendly and understanding" Damen said.

"Understanding?" Stavos said, picking up on Damen's tone.

"Yes, well, I haven't quite got everyone's names down yet" Damen said and Laurent would swear he looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, is that right? Well, there are quite a few names to learn" Stavos said easily.

"And I'm getting there, as I said everyone has been quite understanding" it was then that Damianos' eyes flickered over to the Selected and landed on Laurent's for a brief moment. Before he could do anything other than meet them, they were gone.

"You had a party last night, correct? Did you get a chance to talk to everyone" Stavos questioned and Damianos nodded easily.

"I made sure to spend some time with everyone, although some were harder to track down then others" Damianos said and Laurent narrowed his eyes. Was he talking about Laurent's hiding place? He'd better not discuss their meeting on the Report... although that would give Laurent a solid reason to hate him forever.

"Oh, are some of your guests hiding from you?" Stavos said with a laugh, Damianos and some the Selected joined in as well.

"Some of them are definitely trying, Stavos" Damianos teased.

"Maybe they just want you to come and find them?"

"Well, if that was the case they got their wish".

Stavos laughed and Damianos grinned, Laurent cursed knowing that Damianos was teasing him but couldn't help liking him for it. It was a sneaky way to grab his attention and Laurent couldn't deny that it was working.

"Any highlights from the night before we really get underway?" Stavos asked.

Damon paused for a moment and then smiled, "well, I got to avoid giving a history lesson about King Theus which was pleasant-" there was a pause when a few people laughed, Laurent noting that Jokaste was smiling brightly.

"- I got to spend time in my mothers gardens which I always enjoy-" he definitely met Lykaios' eyes on that one, Laurent thought, "- and I believe I exchanged several personal questions about myself in order to get a few minutes of someone's time".

Stavos laughed while Laurent tried to keep his expression from faltering, Damianos was clever and kind and it was fucking annoying. He was giving the people what they wanted but not mentioning any names and keeping it completely anonymous, he was teasing Laurent and trying to draw him out of his silence- annoying him to get a response- and fuck if it wasn't working.

"Alright, alright, enough teasing!" Stavos called, going back to his spot and grinning, "we have a couple of fun announcements to make. Firstly, as I said before Damianos is free to eliminate anyone he wishes from tonight onwards at any pace he wishes. Some weeks may see 3 or 4 eliminated while others might see none".

"Secondly, tonight Damianos will be choosing a few lucky people to be the first to go on single dates with him, that will include spending the whole day in his company alone!"

Laurent felt the buzz around him as the Selected began to vibrate with excitement and anxiety.

"Thirdly, there will also be two groups of five going out on planned group dates with Prince Damianos- they also last all day and will certainly be entertaining! And last but definitely not least, one of the Selected will be given the power to do something that no one in this competition has been able to do before. Damianos will be giving out one- and only one- white rose!"

Stavos paused and it seemed the whole room froze with him.

"The white rose will give that one lucky person the ability to plan a date for the Prince and take him away. They will get to plan the entirety of the date, when, where and what it will be! They have the ability to steal Damianos away for one day and give him something no one else will be able to do! Are you excited? I know I am! Alright then, enough waiting- Damianos, if you please?"

Damianos stood and approached the centre stage, everything was arranged in a way that he could face the Selected and yet not have his back to the camera. He smiled at everyone, his eyes resting for only a second on Laurent but it was enough for Laurent to see the mischief behind them. What the hell did he have planned?

"I just wanted to say the last two days have been very exciting, and I'm enjoying getting to know you all. Unfortunately, only half of you will get dates with me this week and I want you to know that if I don't choose you, there will always be next week. I don't intend to send anyone home I haven't spent some time with".

That got a relieved sigh from the Selected, as well as a lot of sweet smiles and pink cheeks. Everyone here was hoping for a date.

"So, the first group date this week..." Damianos began and looked up, his eyes resting on Kashel, "Kashel, will you join me?"

"Yes, of course" Kashel said with a beautiful smile, her face glowing at the recognition.

His eyes moved to Ancel, "Ancel, will you join me?"

It followed in that way for the next few minutes, the first group comprising Kashel, Ancel, Daphne, Nestor and Corinna and the second group comprising Thevenin, Phoebe, Pallas, Talik and Lazar. Ten of the group were chosen and they glowed although Laurent saw a few in their number looking a little put out they weren't in the running for a single date.

"As for the single dates, I've decided this week I'd like to spend time with..." Damianos looked them over and said steadily, "Kyrina".

Kyrina grinned and nodded, "I'd love too".

"As well as Erasmus" Damianos said to the same awed agreement from Erasmus.

"And Isander" he finished.

Laurent felt a little stunned, not for himself certainly but for Jokaste and Lykaios. He had been almost certain those two were in the running for single dates. He tried to think about it from every angle- maybe he didn't like them? No, surely not. Maybe Damianos was already sure he liked them so he was trying to figure out others. That seemed more plausible. Although Laurent was a little miffed that Damianos wasn't staying in the neat little box he'd set him in.

"As for the white rose" Damianos started, "I'd really like it if the person I choose would come down here for a minute to collect it- I chose this person because as of yet I don't have much of an idea who they are and I'm quite curious to know... the best way I can think of doing that is by giving them this chance to show me and hope that they do".

This was it, Laurent thought, he's going to choose Jokaste or Lykaios. They're going to stand up gracefully and step down to the front, take the rose from him and maybe kiss him on the cheek. They will look beautiful together and then return to their seat and start planning a truly unforgettable date. Laurent waited for either of their names to be called but it felt an eternity.

Why should he care, he didn't even want to be here! What would he even do with the fucking white rose? He didn't want to be held to a date with Damianos. No, he was going to choose one of those two women or one of the other 12 Selected he hadn't called out yet and Laurent could return to his room in peace. He could stick to his plan and maybe hate Damianos just a little for overlooking him.

"The white rose goes to..." Damianos said and looked over their group, 24 shining faces hoping he'd called their name, his eyes going over each one until they landed on Laurent's with a small, nervous smile, "Laurent".

Silence. Nobody moved an inch. Not until he felt a small nudge at his side and turned to see the small ginger haired Elianne poking him.

"Go" she whispered.

It was enough to get him moving, he stepped down gracefully and moved around until he was walking to the centre. Damianos stood in front of him with the white rose held out slightly and that same nervous smile on his lips. Laurent's hand extended of its own volition and carefully took the rose and then Damianos was leaning in, closer and closer. He smelled of rose oil and sweat. His lips were brushing Laurent's cheek in what was surely a very chaste peck but then those lips were moving and his deep voice was coming out hushed and quiet and only for Laurent's ears.

"In your own time, Laurent, I won't push you, I promise" he whispered, "if and when you're ready just let me know using this".

And then his lips were gone, his close heat was gone, he was stepping back and away, away, away. Laurent was alone with only the ghost of beautiful words in his ears.


	7. Only a Friend

"Hurry up, Papa, it's already starting!" A small voice called from the other room, Auguste grinned and picked up his pace. He entered the room and saw his family sprawled out on cushions with blankets and pillows everywhere. 

His wife, Madeleine, was propped up on the lounge with a hand resting on her swollen belly, she turned to him as he wandered in and smiled softly. Her chestnut hair was braided intricately and fell all the way over her shoulder and down her chest, her warm brown eyes flicked from Auguste's face and down to the little girl sitting beside her. Analise was perched up on her knees in excitement, she looked exactly like her mother except for her hair which was golden just like his own; she was just 2 and a half years old and had so much personality already.

"Papa! Come sit with me", Ana called out, a bright smile on her face and her little body practically buzzing with excitement.

Auguste moved closer, ready to sit down by his daughter when he spied Nicaise curled up on the floor, surrounded by blankets and pillows and staring imploringly at his father. Nicaise would never admit he wanted Auguste on the floor with him but he would get very upset if Auguste didn't figure it out, so Auguste grinned at his daughter and leaned over to ruffle her hair and kiss her on the forehead before stretching out on the floor and winding his arm around Nicaise's shoulder.

"Alright, we ready to go?" Auguste asked and got a simultaneous 'yes' from his family.

"Is Uncle Lo really gonna get married?" Nicaise asked as the Akielon Report began.

"Maybe", Auguste said with a laugh, "but only if he can manage not to be mean to Prince Damianos".

"Oh", Nicaise said with a frown and then sighed, "guess he's coming home soon then".

Auguste and Madeleine both snorted out a laugh and Ana leaned down and whispered to Auguste, "I think Uncle Lo can be nice".

"Me too, kid", Auguste agreed and turned back to the report. King Theomedes was speaking easily and they were all captured by the event, Auguste was tapping his fingers on his thigh waiting for the moment they would pan over to the Selected and he could finally check up on his little brother. And then Damianos was on the screen.

"Ooh!" Ana squealed, "he's pretty".

"He's, uh, certainly quite tall", Auguste added, studying the tall, dark and overly muscular man filling his screen.

"And handsome" Madeleine sighed.

"If he has any brains Laurent might be in trouble", Auguste laughed.

They watched Damianos with Stavos, his laughter and subtle teasing animating his face and somehow making him even more attractive. And then the camera was finally panning over the Selected, pausing on faces and scrolling through names until the camera landed on Laurent in the corner. To anyone else he would look like the picture of calmness and ease but to Auguste, who'd known him his whole life he looked only pale and anxious.

Laurent was gone in an instant and they watched as Stavos and Damianos went through announcements and started to call out dates. Ana and Nicaise were both betting excitedly about when Laurent's name would be called, they were sure he would be one of the first on a date. They were on the edge of their seats as Damianos called out the group dates and when Laurent wasn't called they perked up even more fully convinced he would be the one on a single date.

Auguste had to admit he was pretty convinced himself, objectively his brother was a very attractive man who had caught the attention of many men and women in the last few years alone. He'd grown up from the bookish and angelic looking child into a young man who was both dangerously beautiful and too clever for his own good. August had no doubt he would have caught Damianos' attention, especially if the rumours about prince Damianos' preference towards blondes were true.

But the single dates came and went and Laurent wasn't called. His wife and kids were all yelling abuse at the screen, Ana swearing that Damianos was a 'stupid head' and that she never liked him anyway, Nicaise growing upset that his uncle had been ignored and Madeleine cursing that he didn't deserve Laurent anyway. Auguste stayed relatively quiet though, nobody knew Laurent like he did and he was pretty sure that if Laurent had wanted a date he would have had one.

Not many people stood a chance against Laurent.

The air in the room froze in anticipation when they remembered the white rose, Ana and Nicaise bouncing with anticipation and Madeleine watching Damianos through narrowed eyes. She loved Laurent like a brother and god help the person who tried to hurt him. Auguste focused intently on the screen and waited with his breath held, giving Laurent the power to organise a date would be the perfect move on Damianos' part and if he preferred Laurent to the others or if he merely wanted a chance with him then this would be the way to do it.

If Damianos gave the white rose to Laurent, Auguste would have to give the man some credit. Not many people picked up on how Laurent's mind worked and if Damianos had actually come this far... well then, maybe Auguste would have to start considering the idea that he might gain a brother-in-law after all.

_"The white rose goes too... Laurent"_

"YES!" Ana cried, pumping her little fists in the air and starting to jump on the couch.

"Oh... that was a good idea" Nicaise murmured and his eyes were watching Damianos on the screen, Auguste tightened his arm around his kid and grinned. Nicaise was very intelligent for a five year old and apparently knew his uncle pretty well.

"I know, right?" Auguste agreed.

The camera focused on Laurent as he stood in obvious surprise and then hid his expression very quickly. To Auguste though he seemed stunned and in shock, like he didn't quite believe his name had been called out at all. A surprise then, Auguste thought, Laurent must have already tried to scare him off and it hadn't worked. They watched as Damianos extended the rose and Laurent took it carefully, and then Damianos was leaning in and pecking Laurent's cheek for just long enough to whisper a few words. They parted quickly and Laurent was back in his seat. 

The camera zoomed out to focus on all the selected but Auguste's eyes were on his brother and he grinned at what he saw. Uncertainty. Laurent wasn't sure anymore. He was conflicted about staying or coming home. Auguste started to laugh as the screen faded and Ana bounced into his lap and started chattering away. 

This whole event was likely to get very interesting and Auguste had a feeling that Laurent was going to be at the centre.

His baby brother wasn't going to be coming home anytime soon. That he was sure of.

 

***

 

Laurent walked back to his room in a daze, the white rose clenched in his fist and his head full of static. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how he felt. All he could think of was the moment Damianos called his name and the way his heart had pounded. 

He wanted to go home. Didn't he? He wanted to see Auguste and his niece and nephew. He wanted to be there when Madeleine had the baby. He wanted to be at home and in his room, he wanted to be in his library and go to his own stables. He wanted to see his own horses and ride familiar tracks. He wanted to sit and talk with Damianos-

No, fuck, he thought, he wanted to go home.

Damianos wasn't anything to him. Not yet- no, not ever.

He slammed his door closed behind him and tried to breathe. This was not how this was supposed to go, Damianos wasn't supposed to be intelligent or attractive, he wasn't supposed to feel his stomach drop whenever he saw the man. He should be backing away from Laurent not giving him space to think, he should have been offended and maybe even angry over Laurent's attitude- he definitely shouldn't have given Laurent the reigns in their relationship.

Not that they had any sort of relationship. 

Laurent's breathing picked up and he started pacing around his room, his free hand pressed against his chest as his heart slamming against his ribs. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't want a relationship. He didn't want a set up with an Akielon Prince. He didn't want to be in any kind of fucking competition. He was almost definitely sure he wanted to be at home.

"Your Highness-"

Jord's voice rushed through his head in an instant and then it was gone, taken away by the panic. He was circling the room, the air getting warmer and warmer and his thoughts going around in circles. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be in control. Oh god, he thought, I'm losing control.

And then he was flying out of his room and down the hall; the fucking white rose still clenched in his hand. He went straight for the exit to the gardens, the guards around the palace calling out to him as he ran by them. He just needed some air. He needed to breathe. And he needed to stop fucking thinking.

The doors to the gardens were in front of him but a guard stood between him and outside. Laurent strode right up to him and without blinking tried to move past. The guard grabbed his upper arm. Laurent flinched and saw black. He jerked his whole body back, he couldn't breathe. There was no air in the room. No air anywhere. The hand was still holding his arm and he couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't breathe.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Laurent gasped.

He felt his knees bending, his body starting to lock. He tried to think of what he was supposed to be doing, what Auguste had helped him practice in case this happened again but there was nothing. The blood rushed to his head. His knees touched the ground.

"What the fuck?"

The arm holding him let go in an instant, there were voices over him, around him, but they didn't make any sense. And then the door was opening, air was flooding around him and there was someone kneeling in front of him. He could feel their presence but they didn't touch him, they were just waiting. Laurent sucked in a breath. He started counting. Five counts. Breathe in. Five counts. Breathe out.

"You're all right... you're fine".

The other voice was familiar and soothing. He didn't try to think too much about it, he just kept counting and breathing like Auguste had taught him. Minutes passed, he was almost sure of it, but he didn't move and neither did the person knelt in front of him. Laurent knew all too well that if he moved too soon the attack could come back, he just needed to take his time and calm down. Regain some control.

"Can you stand?" the voice asked, tone low and soft.

Laurent paused and assessed his body and then he nodded. He let go one final deep breath and then began uncoiling his body from the ground, standing up straight and trying to unclench his fists. When he looked up he wasn't surprised to see Damianos in front of him, he was still dressed in his chiton from the Report but the cape was gone and the circlet disappeared from his head.

He was watching Laurent carefully without a trace of pity, he stood about a metre away and looked in no hurry to get any closer. He was patiently waiting for Laurent's permission. 

Laurent did not give it.

He turned on his heel and marched out of the now open door, stepping into the gardens and relaxing a little more as the cool Akielon breeze fluttered through his hair and over his face. He took a couple more deep breaths and found the attack fading away, his heart still beat fast and his breathing was a little uneven but it was nothing he couldn't hide.

He heard footsteps following him and held back a sigh. Prince Damianos was following him. The fact that he wasn't alone started to piss him off, not to mention that the man now with him was the one he was trying to escape or at the very least try and figure out. There was no way he could do that with him right there... smelling of rose oil and sweat. 

He shook his head and managed to say clearly, "you don't need to be here".

"Maybe not," Damianos replied, "but may I stay?"

Laurent couldn't answer, he wanted to say no- he needed Damianos to disappear desperately- but he also wanted him to stay. He wanted the quiet company that Damianos could provide. So, Laurent remained silent and kept walking.

He found himself leading Damianos to the Queen's bench beneath Damianos' study window. He didn't care what it looked like, this place was quiet and safe and it felt good being here. He felt calm. Damianos followed him and sat down easily as Laurent continued to stand, pacing a little in the small clearing.

It was a minute before either of them spoke, Damianos saying soft but quite clearly, "I apologise, Laurent, I believe this might have been my fault".

Laurent stopped and turned, facing the prince head on and staring at him.

"Excuse me?" Laurent asked.

"You had a panic attack, right?" Damianos answered with a sigh, "did I presume too much giving you that rose?" He nodded to the rose still clutched in Laurent's hand and then looked back up into Laurent's eyes.

"Yes," Laurent said firmly, "you did".

"I'm sorry," Damianos repeated, "I had no desire to cause you pain or confusion". His eyes were warm and honest, Laurent felt himself shake his head slowly before he knew what he was doing.

"I- I'm not accustomed to being caught by surprise" he replied, then quite on their own his feet moved and he was sitting beside Damianos. There was still a good distance between them but not enough to stop the hair standing up on his arms from the proximity.

"Laurent," Damianos said carefully, "may I ask you a personal question?"

He would usually say no. There was no force on earth that would allow him to let a stranger ask something of him, his father and Auguste were the only ones who would even try. Maybe Madeleine. Well, except his niece and nephew, but they had no filter. No one dared ask him anything for fear of his response, he despised personal questions and wasn't afraid to let people know it. But sitting out here, with the moon bright in the sky and not a soul around them, he found himself nodding his head.

"Why did you come here?" 

Laurent sighed and weighed up his options. He had a feeling that was coming, he didn't act like the other Selected- he was moody and unapproachable and so far had tried to stay away from the man he was supposed to be winning. If Damianos was dense he could have passed his actions off as mysterious but Damianos was not dense. He was bound to find something odd about Laurent.

So, for once he opted for just telling the simple truth. Like Damianos had done for him.

"I was entered and accepted before my father even told me what was happening," Laurent said, "and I was shipped off the next morning".

"Oh, fuck, Laurent I'm so sorry," Damianos said, apologising again, "is there something I can do? Do you want to go home?"

Laurent was stunned into silence. Damianos was completely earnest, he would send him home tomorrow if Laurent wished it, with no hard feelings and the possibility of a friendship in the future. Laurent knew that instantly and in the same instant he changed his mind.

"I don't think I want that", Laurent found himself saying.

"You want to stay here?" Damianos asked and grinned. Laurent narrowed his eyes and kept control of his voice, he couldn't let Damianos be too excited.

"For a time", he said and then breathed and took the leap, "but I'm not sure I want any kind of romantic relationship".

He held his breath and waited but Damianos kept smiling, "at all or just not yet?"

Laurent narrowed his eyes and shot Damianos a look.

"For the moment, I don't want any kind of romantic relationship", Laurent replied firmly, apparently it was enough to make Damianos hopeful. His smile showing pearly white teeth and dimples in his cheeks. That's not charming, Laurent thought viciously.

"Then for the moment that will be quite enough", Damianos answered.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes as Laurent calmed down and returned to his usual self, Damianos was the picture of patience beside him and while his ease annoyed Laurent slightly, he found his presence more calming than anything else.

It was when his breathing was soft and easy, the heat having retreated from his cheeks, that he realised what he'd done. Somehow he'd told Damianos that he wanted to stay. That if he gave Laurent time, he would be in for a chance. Fuck, Laurent thought.

"If you wish to return home at any time just let me know," Damianos said softly, "I'll arrange everything and have you back to your family within the week".

Laurent stayed still, Damianos' earnest voice echoing in his head.

"But... I do have an alternative idea," Damianos said, turning his head and offering Laurent a small smirk.

"Lord help me" Laurent muttered and Damianos chuckled.

"It's a good idea, I promise, for the both of us," he said and then took a deep breath and launched in, "I would very much like you to stay in Akielos for awhile, I don't know much about you but what I've learnt so far I've liked".

Laurent felt heat climbing back up his neck. Very rarely did anyone say they  _liked_ him.

"So, I propose that you stay awhile," Damianos continued, "I promise not to approach you or ask anything of you while you find your feet here, you will have time to breathe and maybe time to let your family calm down".

Laurent narrowed his eyes, "what do you know of my family? And what on earth would you get out of a deal like that?"

Damianos shrugged, "I think that just maybe you're family is quite similar to mine and that the best course of action is for you to stay here".

Laurent was quiet as he thought and then it hit him, "when did you find out?"

"Sorry, what?" He looked confused.

"When did you learn about my family?" Laurent asked again, through gritted teeth. Had Damianos known the whole time he was a prince? Had they taken away his title but informed the Prince of it anyway as some weird joke?

"Oh..." Damianos somehow looked both smug and a little embarrassed, "I guessed".

"You guessed?!"

"You weren't very subtle," Damianos said with a shrug, "mannerisms like yours... well, you had to be royalty. And well, my father spoke of the Veretian princes once and your names stuck in my head... you are the Veretian prince, right?"

Laurent was so surprised he answered honestly, "yes, the second prince of Vere".

Damianos grinned smugly at his correct guess and then said easily, "not that it matters, I'm pretty sure I don't like you because of your title. Anyway, what do you think? Will you stay for awhile?"

"I don't- I don't understand? What on earth do you get out of this? I definitely can't promise you that I will ever want to be involved with you" Laurent asked.

"Doesn't matter, you need a safe place to stay and luckily you've fallen into the perfect one," Damianos said, "and as for what I could get out of this... I was hoping maybe a friend?"

"Friend?" The word felt foreign on his tongue.

"Yes," Damianos laughed, "let's begin with being friends".

It took him a few dumbfounded moments but he finally answered, "alright... we can be friends".

"Don't get too excited" Damianos said with a chuckle.

"Maybe I can do one better?" Laurent asked slowly and Damianos raised a dark brow, "friends tell each other things? Help each other out, correct?"

"Yeah, I believe that's how friendship works".

"What if I help you out with the Selected, tell you the truth about the men and women in the palace? I could help you find someone who isn't here for a game?"

"I'd like to get to know everyone myself and make up my own mind" Damianos answered honestly.

"Fine" Laurent replied, "but my offer stands, if you want to know the truth about someone I can tell you- I promise you that I'll end up spending more time with everyone here than you will and that they will be a lot more honest with me than with you".

Damianos thought on that for a moment and then nodded, "I can handle that".

"Then we have a deal?" Laurent asked but Damianos' nose crinkled.

"Not a  _deal_  but- an understanding?" he replied and Laurent rolled his eyes, "either way, we're starting as friends".

"Yes, Prince Damianos, I think I can handle having you as a friend" Laurent said clearly.

"And I think I'll enjoy having you as a friend, as well, Prince Laurent" Damianos said and then grinned, "and if you ever wish to be more than that just use that rose of yours, until then I will treat you as nothing more than a friend and you will have nothing to worry over from me".

"Thank you," Laurent murmured and then said a little louder, "and I was  _not_ worried".

"I think your panic attack says differently," Damianos teased.

"That was not about you," Laurent fumed but the heat in his cheeks undid him.

"Sure, sure" Damianos chuckled and stood up, holding out his hand for Laurent, "now, may I walk you back inside".

"No" Laurent replied but stood up to start walking back, Damianos by his side.

"I think I'm going to like having you as a friend".

"I think I'm going to regret this decision" Laurent replied, Damianos' only response was to laugh and keep him company as they walked back inside. Jord was waiting with a worried look on his face, it disappeared as he saw Laurent and was replaced with surprise and amusement.

"I don't want to hear it" Laurent hissed at Jord approached.

Jord put his hands up in truce, "I wasn't going to say anything". The grin on his face said otherwise.

Laurent paused and turned to the Crown Prince of Akielos, "goodnight, Damianos".

"Goodnight, Laurent" Damianos said with a soft smile, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around".

Laurent let his eyes go obviously from Damianos' feet and up his tall, muscular body and said dryly, "you're not exactly hard to miss".

Damianos chuckled and Laurent turned away. Even after everything that had happened the last few days he somehow felt calm, he was in Akielos and he was OK with that. He was part of the Prince's Selection and he was OK with that too. Damianos had allowed him to stay here at his leisure, at least for the time being, and even the possibility of a relationship was entirely in Laurent's hands. He smiled slowly, feeling a wave of happiness rush through him.

He had time to think, time to plan and time to get to know Prince Damianos if he wanted too. He was back in control of his life. And somehow Damianos had made it all possible.

"Sleep well and don't worry!" came Damianos' cheery voice from behind.

Without turning, Laurent raised his hand and flipped the Prince of Akielos off. Jord choked on air and he heard gasps from the guards behind him. It was nothing to the sound of Damianos' belly laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright things are going to really get moving next chapter, we have dates and the first eliminations to look forward too!! Hope you're enjoying this :)


	8. Only A Date

The days went by slower than molasses. It was true that Laurent felt more comfortable than he had since he was shipped off from Vere but there was still an uncomfortable weight in his stomach. It bared its fangs on Saturday morning when just after breakfast the first group of Selected were herded away for their date with Damianos. Luckily, no one saw just how hard his fork hit the china when they began to giggle and walk away.

He watched them with a careful eye, noting how bright Ancel's green eyes were and the alluring sway of Kashel's hips. He shook himself and disregarded his plans to read today. It was not a day for him to sit still.

He went up to his room and changed into a looser shirt, still full sleeved and high necked but with a little extra room around his shoulder and elbow. He put on his training boots and pair of breeches he wouldn't mind getting dirty and then with Jord following in his wake he walked down to the training arena.

It was empty of people. Laurent walked in slowly and breathed in deep, the familiar smell of sawdust and sweat reminding him of home. It was good to know that no matter where he went training arenas would not change. He found the weapons they kept on hand for training and his eyes swept over the familiar blades, he smiled and that heavy weight in his stomach got a little lighter. This was a place where he could think.

He invited Jord to join him and the man did so willingly, happy to oblige his prince's whims and get a little dirty in the meantime.

Laurent watched Jord get into place, watched his body move into a familiar stance and hid his smile. Jord was quite predictable to Laurent but that didn't stop him from being formidable, there was a power to well practised moves and no matter how crafty Laurent tried to be he couldn't deny it. It was why he liked to practice against Jord as well as his brother, their techniques were so different it helped round him out. He fell into neither style and with a little of his own flair he'd found his own way of fighting.

Jord hated it for its unpredictability.

And yet they smiled at each other and were glad to have an outlet. Laurent believed he might be a frequent visitor here if it was always going to be this quiet.

 

***

 

Damen hated group dates. After spending the whole day with five of the Selected he was happy to admit that it was the worst idea ever invented for dating. These were five people who yesterday had all held promise and yet this afternoon he couldn't even think about them. He was exhausted and felt so fake and socially inept that all he wanted to do was go to bed and wake up after this whole disaster was over.

First they had groomed and tacked the horses, Kashel had been louder than usual to try and disperse the awkward silence while the other four looked more nervous than himself. Damen was an experienced rider but it looked like he was the only one that day. He had to go around and help each of them tighten girth straps and arrange the reins properly. 

Nestor looked smug that he'd finished tacking his horse first but when Damen came around, ready to smile and congratulate him and hopefully stir up some kind of conversation he'd found the tack messy and incomplete. The girth was too tight and pinching his horse, the saddle sat too high and off to the side, he'd forgotten the rug completely and his reins were dragging on the floor waiting for someone to trip on them.

Damen had had to fix it, he'd thought he'd done so pleasantly but Nestor looked embarrassed and annoyed by the end. Not to mention someone had needed to help him up because he couldn't get his leg over the saddle. He'd sat red faced and surly for most of the ride, only spitting out a laugh when Corinna had been thrown carelessly off her own horse and into a small puddle of mud.

Damen had jumped easily off his horse and come to her rescue but his easy laugh was not well received and when Corinna was seated (her boots covered in mud and the hem of her dress beyond recognition) he continued on with two unhappy dates.

It didn't get better from there, games had been set up where they stopped to lunch. Kashel and Ancel getting very competitive with a ball and ending up accidentally hitting Daphne in the face, blood flowing from a bruised nose. While Daphne got patched up Damen tried desperately to save something from the day, make one connection with any of them. He went to Daphne, a mousy haired brunette with large amber eyes, and sat beside her to see how she was.

Not good was the answer he received after about a minute in her company. She seemed to want a lot of sympathy and pity, she wanted Damen to fawn over her and hold the tissue to her nose, she seemed to want him to feel something other than awkwardness when a few theatrical tears well upped in her eyes. Damen could only think how Laurent would be acting now, he wouldn't be putting on this show at all, in fact Damen was pretty sure he'd just wipe his nose on a handkerchief, throw a snide yet not hurtful comment at his accidental attacker and then get back into the game with renewed intensity.

Damen himself would have just laughed it off. It's only a bit of blood after all. Even Jokaste or Lykaios he could imagine would have been good-natured about it

But Daphne was feeling dainty. She was feeling attacked and Damen was getting the impressions she didn't believe it was an accident at all.

Lunch was served after that and he thought maybe they could get up some kind of conversation. There were no horses, no mud and no games. Just six people eating together, surely they could manage this.

They could not.

It was 45 awkward minutes, a couple of compliments about the food and a few unnecessary comments about mud and nosebleeds and then nothing but strange, uncomfortable silence. They were supposed to be out all day, Damen had been told they could come home at sunset at the latest but it was barely mid afternoon and Damen was done. He'd tried his hardest with them but whether it was simply this particular group or the bad luck they'd had, it hadn't been a good day. Damen called it quits and was sure he saw glimpses of relief when he announced it was probably best they had back to the Palace.

The camera's that had followed them around all day had captured it all, in all of its awkward glory.

The only good part of the day had been when the horses had been washed and brushed down (by the Selected, Damen thought it important they look after the horse they rode) and everyone had left, Kashel had lingered. Her face was flushed and she was biting her lip. She had approached Damen with a bowed head and curtsied slightly before apologising for her behaviour that day, she had said she had been over excited and nervous and she hadn't put her best foot forward. She apologised for her bad attitude and for her competitiveness and hoped that Damen would give her another chance.

Damen had accepted readily and walked her back up to the palace but they'd parted ways quickly and he was left to mull over the rest.

He'd seen everyone at dinner that night, Daphne had an unnecessary bandage over her nose to draw attention to the non existent injury (Damen would know, after all he'd been hit in the nose many times and had experience), Corinna had on a new dress and a smile that Damen hoped meant a better attitude, Nestor stayed sullen and out of sorts, Ancel had offered him an embarrassed smile and a few self deprecating jokes about getting too competitive and Kashel was back to her usual playful and happy self.

Laurent had caught his eye for a moment from his seat at the end of the table and Damen had offered a crooked, tired smile in response. He wished Laurent had been there today, not for anything more than the fact he had desperately needed a friend. And they were friends, right? Laurent raised an eyebrow and gestured ever so slightly to where Daphne sat beside Nestor and rolled his eyes very quickly. It was a movement Damen only just caught but it made him grin.

It felt like maybe even after his hellish day there were still perks to this whole situation.

 

***

 

Laurent heard all the gossip that week. He heard Daphne complain endlessly about her poor broken nose (Laurent noted that it was definitely not broken), Nestor was whining about how Damen had made them look after the horses themselves and didn't they have servants here for that? He heard about Erasmus' date in the city, Damen having taken him there on Monday for the whole day. 

Laurent had been sitting in the common room reading, the sun had started burning his skin so he'd had to retreat indoors, and the room had filled around him slowly as the afternoon wore on. They were no doubt waiting on Erasmus' return and news of his date. He appeared an hour before dinner with a soft smile and flushed cheeks, his hair was blown around messily but he looked truly happy. He told them briefly that the prince had taken him into the city markets for the day and a few other small tidbits. 

He then looked around and saw Lykaios and came over. Interestingly Lykaios had done the same thing to Laurent earlier, she'd spied him sitting in the corner quietly and approached with her needlework. She'd asked him softly if he minded, Laurent had shrugged and she had sat and they'd stayed that way for an hour. When Erasmus saw them he obviously found something he liked and came and joined them.

It was then Laurent heard Lykaios ask gentle questions and Erasmus give shy answers, he heard they had danced briefly but Erasmus had ultimately been too shy to indulge the prince and then they had wandered and talked for some time. Damianos had bought them street food and they had watched some of the entertainers in the street. He said it had been the perfect first date.

Erasmus was so earnest that Laurent only listened to them and never said anything, he didn't want his sharp tongue to ruin Erasmus' day. 

The dates continued all week and Laurent did become a constant in the arena, sometimes some of the Akielon guards joined them and Laurent wou spar with them instead of Jord. They were wary of him to start with but when they had seen enough of him sparring with Jord to know he had skill they didn't hold back. He never showed his true ability, always stayed on this side of good and would more often than not let them disarm him, he was always good humoured about it and felt that the more comfortable they were with him the more likely they were to instruct him in Akielon techniques. He's been looking for almost a year on how to improve his fighting and as he fought the Akielons he grinned to himself.

The fighting also helped to keep him calm. As much as he believed that him and Damianos were on their way to being friends the lack of attention that week was weighing on him. He didn't know how much he'd enjoyed his conversations with the Prince. The guards were good in a fight but didn't hold a candle to him in conversation, the Selected were intelligent but only ever wanted to talk about one subject and writing to his brother was turning into a way to vent rather than a proper conversation.

He actually found himself missing Damianos.

So he trained with the guards early in the morning before any of the other Selected were up, he spent time with the horses and grooms during the middle of the day when Damianos was out on dates and the other Selected were busy talking and inventing wild theories about the goings on of said dates. And then he would spend the afternoon improving his Akielon. He was improving at a rather frapid rate with all the spoken Akielon around him and the practice he was getting while fighting, nobody but Jord, Paschal and Damianos ever having spoken to him in Veretian.

He would be fluent soon if he kept this up.

The second group date took place on Tuesday and Laurent was there when they returned, a much happier group than the last with the notable exception of Thevenin. He was red faced and grumbling, his eyes shifting angrily from Talik to Pallas. Laurent noted his mood and stayed quiet as the rest of the Selected grilled them about their date, they'd walked down to the beach and spent the day in the sand and looking at rock pools and putting their feet in the water. Laurent looked around at the others and saw how happy Talik was, how smug Phoebe looked and then at the way Lazar was not looking into the distance remembering something nice but looking sideways at Pallas with a dopey smile.

Laurent held back a smile and filed that little piece of information away for later.

He was leaving the arena mid morning on Wednesday when he spotted Damianos walking with Isander towards a carriage. He ducked behind a marble column and just watched them, he was sweaty from hours of sparring, his hair darkened and his face red and he was in desperate need of a bath. He had no desire for Damianos to see him right now. So he watched them as they approached a carriage and as Damianos helped Isander up by his hand and then watched quietly as they trundled out of the palace gates.

Then he turned right back around and went back for seconds against those Akielon soldiers.

Kyrina could only be described as glowing when she returned from her date. She was dripping in sea water, her hair a mess and some of her eye make up smudged but she looked deliriously happy. She had run into a group of them on her way up to her room and told them how her and Damen had ended up in the water at the beach, splashing each other and playing. She stayed only long enough for them to know just how good her date was before she bounded up stairs towards her rooms to change.

Laurent may have gone back to the arena that afternoon for more training rather than sitting and reading in the common room. The fact that Kyrina wouldn't be found dead in the training arena was pushed to the back of his head in favour of practising that new trick one the soldiers was trying to teach him. 

It was strange then that Laurent felt himself getting excited for the cocktail party that night. He was even considering sitting out in the open for a change of pace. He wore his silver jacket with black buttons, his black breeches and black boots and left his hair mostly out with only the sides braided up and gathered at the back. Jord looked at him and raised an eyebrow as he left his room but Laurent ignored him. It was time to try and have a conversation with his friend.

 

***

 

Damen was exhausted. He'd talked too much this week and listened too much and told the same stories over an over. He wanted a glass of wine and a foot massage and a quiet place all to himself. But tonight was the cocktail party and even though he'd spent all of today with Kyrina he was expected to go and mingle with everyone else.

His only solace was that he was actually going to eliminate some of the candidates tonight. He had enough information on some of them to know they'd never work as a couple, he just had to psych himself up and do it. It couldn't be that bad, after all.

He wore a soft green cape that night with silver trimmings, his chiton a clean white with matching silver edges and his new sandles a dark brown. His hair was a little messy and one particular curl fell into his eyes but he was too tired to care much about his appearance, he trusted that the servants who'd dressed him wouldn't allow their prince to walk around a mess.

Nik walked with him from his rooms again and kept a comfortable silence beside him, they would have time to catch up in the morning when Damen finally had nothing planned and could get in an intense work out. He appreciated Nik's silence and gave him a thankful smile as they parted ways at the edge of the gardens, Nik only nodded his head in acknowledgement and watched his friend go.

It was a nice if not a little tense atmosphere that surrounded them this week, they were on levels now that hadn't been there the week before and Damen tried to ignore it. He walked into a large group sat in a circle and looked around with a smile, noting all the happy and hopeful faces looking back. They were going draw him in and sit him down but Damen didn't let them, instead he walked right up to one of them and said, "will you walk with me, Lykaios?"

Lykaios smiled and accepted and together they left the group for somewhere quieter. They sat together for a good twenty minutes just chatting amiably, Damen relaxing and starting to let tonight happen. He didn't particularly want to be here but if he had too Lykaios was perfect company, not too loud but equal in conversation. Kyrina had approached him while he was with Lykaios and asked if she could interrupt and Lykaios has smiled, kissed Damen on the cheek and thanked him for his company before leaving.

The night continued in much the same way and before he realised it was almost over. He'd have to do it now then.

He ended his conversation with Talik and led her back to the group and then asked Daphne if she had a moment. Daphne was still wearing a small butterfly bandage over her nose which only solidified Damen's decision, he didn't really like anyone playing the sympathy card. 

They sat together on a bench and he looked her straight in the eye and started, "did you have a good time on our date?"

Her smile didn't reach her eyes, "of course I did, I mean, I wish it had only been the two of us and I really wished I hadn't broken my nose and bled everywhere but otherwise it was very pleasant".

"Oh, is it broken?" Damen asked, feeling slightly bad at having maybe misjudged her injury.

"Well, the healer doesn't think so but it's my nose, isn't it?" she replied haughtily, "I would know if it's broken or not".

Yeah, because that's not their job or anything, Damen thought but said, "of course, does it hurt?"

"Only when I breathe", she complained, "Kashel and Ancel really should have been punished for hurting me like that".

"It was an accident though", Damen said with a tight voice.

"Hmm", she huffed and Damen knew it was time.

"Daphne, I want to thank you so much for making the effort to come here for me," he started and she smiled, "honestly, I'm looking for someone I connect with and someone who can be themselves when we're together- I want someone that's going to be there for the rest of my life..."

Daphne's smile stayed in place but Damen saw the worry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Daphne but it's not you", Damen said with a sigh, "I think it would be best if you left the palace tonight and returned home".

"Oh," she murmured and without a second glance she stood up and took off back up to the palace.

Good start, was all Damen could think.

Thevenin and Phoebe went one after the other. Thevenin dared to glare at Damen before striding angrily up to the palace while Phoebe looked shocked and tried to argue her case. Damen sent her home anyway. Nestor went last. He was difficult, surly and unhappy he actually began to argue and almost looked ready to fight. He seemed truly shocked he was going home and angry at Damen for his role in it.

Nikandros had been hovering behind them and had to actually grip Nestor by the arm and pull him away, escorting him back to his rooms and watching him pack before taking all four Selected out of the Palace and down to the front gates where coaches awaited to take them to their homes.

Damen was left utterly exhausted. 

 

***

 

Laurent heard the commotion from where he sat with Elianne, Talik and Alexon. He had a glass of wine in his hand that he'd been sipping slowly when he saw Damen's burly right hand man escorting Nestor back to the Palace.

"And so it begins," he muttered and took another sip of wine.

He stood up and walked around taking in faces and chatter and learning in a neat ten minutes that Thevenin, Phoebe and Daphne were all gone as well. The question that was clear in the air was, 'was there anyone else tonight?'

Laurent wasn't worried about that. He was curious as to how Damianos was though, he didn't think it'd be a pleasant job to send home four people after only a week and all within a half hour period as well. So, he drank his wine and wandered. Everyone else seemed quite happy to remain where they were in case the mere sight of them had Damianos sending them home.

He found Damen in a gazebo with fairy lights scattered all over and blissfully alone. He made his way up the little steps and leaned against a pole watching as Damianos stared at the floor, Laurent sighed and held out his wine.

"It looks as if you need this more than me", he said and Damianos looked up quickly. If there had been any worry deep inside Laurent it disappeared the moment Damianos looked at him and smiled.

"Are you sharing your wine with me?" he asked and Laurent raised his eyebrows.

"I'm giving it to you, I don't want it back," Laurent said clearly, making Damianos laugh. He gestured with his hand and Laurent stepped closer, his hand brushing Damianos' as he passed the glass over.

"Thank you," Damianos sighed as he took a long pull from the glass, draining what was left in one go.

"Would you like me to get some more?" Laurent asked drily. And there was that laugh again, it warmed Laurent's chest.

"You would fetch me wine, your highness?" Damianos questioned softly.

"Of course not", Laurent bristled, although he couldn't help but smile slightly at his title slipping from Damianos' lips, "I would have Jord fetch it".

"Naturally," Damianos hummed sounding a little bit more alive and then he sighed and dragged a hand through his hair, "I was not made for serial dating".

"No?" Laurent asked and Damianos shook his head.

"I don't like getting peoples hopes up," he replied softly and Laurent smiled, he sounded earnest and upset. That was the mark of a good man placed in a situation he didn't like.

"If I didn't know before then I know now... I'm a one person kind of man," Damianos continued, "this is exhausting".

"Look at it this way", Laurent said casually, "you are down to 21 and the first week is over, you have more insight into the dates and how they work and you can run with that. That has to sound at least a little better".

Damianos looked up and met Laurent's eyes, an honesty shining through that had Laurent freeze, "would you consider coming on a group date? A friendly face would make everything a little better."

Laurent said nothing and Damianos started babbling, "of course not, I apologise, Laurent. I said I would let you approach me, I was just feeling a little sorry for myself... don't worry about it. I'm fine".

Whether it was the apology or the babbling Laurent would never be sure, but he found himself saying, "if you wish it, I will accompany you on a group date... as a friend".

The grin that broke across Damianos' face was worth any nerves Laurent felt.

"Will you really?" he asked hopefully and Laurent nodded.

"As a friend only", Laurent warned but it didn't damper Damianos' spirit.

"I'll take you whatever way I can have you", he said eagerly and then flushed, smiling a little nervously.

"Those group dates must have been awful," Lauren said with a small, satisfied smile and Damianos groaned.

"They are truly the work of an evil mastermind," he replied, "who thinks putting 6 strangers together in a romantic setting will turn out well... the idiot".

Laurent hummed in agreement and turned to meet Damianos' eyes. "Organise something inside, perhaps? Or in the shade? Your sun is quite antagonistic toward my skin".

Damianos laughed and said, "as you wish, Laurent".

Laurent smiled at him at him and felt that weight in his stomach disappear for a little while.

 

 


	9. Only A Touch

He was dripping with sweat, his muscles ached, his face was flushed and his breathing was coming in short, sharp bursts. 

He held a hand up and the practice sword raised against him stopped moving, Jord dropped it to the ground and joined Laurent in trying to catch a breath. Laurent focused only on the way air filled his lungs for only a moment before disappearing, the way he could feel every muscle pounding in his body and the trickle of sweat from his hairline down his cheek to fall silently to the sand.

He'd been sparring for hours. Longer than ever before and against a much wider variety of partners. He had woken up with the sun, his mind buzzing with words too late to be pulled back into his mouth, and with no hope of returning to sleep he'd decided to exhaust the memory from his brain instead.

_"I'll take you whatever way I can have you"._

Laurent almost screamed as the words that had been plaguing him for the last two days burst unbidden back into his head. He managed to only growl slightly and stand up straight again, he took in a deep breath and with a rough voice called for another opponent. No one stepped forward.

He had been more forceful in his sparring that morning, he held back less and provoked his opponent more. The Akielon's had quickly understood he was in an unforgiving mood and that to be in his way was probably unwise. Jord had been his partner for the last hour but looking over his guard, Laurent knew he was done.  _Laurent_ should be done. But as long as Damen's, no  _Damianos'_ , voice was in his head he would spar.

"Enough, Laurent", Jord admonished.

Laurent tried once more to grab someone's eye, maybe provoke them into sparring with him, but no one looked his way. No one wanted to be within a metre of him. With another growl he dropped his practice blade to the sand and stalked out of the arena. 

He didn't know why Damen's comment had hit him this hard, but he remembered how earnest he'd looked and how happy Laurent's acceptance had made him. Maybe Damen was regretting his words this morning as well? Laurent snorted at the unlikeliness.

He was so completely absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear the voice calling, didn't even see the figure walk right up to him. The first sign he had that someone was close was the warm hand on his shoulder stopping his steps. 

He flinched back and then blinked. Trying to bring himself up to speed with the present.

"Damianos", he sighed when he finally caught up.

"Am I that unpleasant a sight?" he asked with a crooked grin but real worry in his dark brown eyes.

Laurent's first reaction was to reassure him, "of course not, I'm just preoccupied... I did not see you approaching".

It was then Laurent saw Damianos' eyes on him, on his sweat soaked hair and flushed cheeks, the patches of sweat under his arms and down his back and his sparring attire which was looser than his normal outfit. Laurent waited for Damianos to realise he was staring but seconds dragged on and neither of them moved, Damen's eyes follow a drop of sweat as it made it's way down Laurent's nose, around his lips and off his chin.

Laurent cleared his throat.

Damen jolted and raised his eyes back to Laurent, Laurent just raised an eyebrow in question and watched as Damen's face grew flushed.

"Ah, sorry..." Damianos apologised, "what were- where are you coming from?"

Laurent lifted his brow again in silent judgement.

Damianos chuckled and scratched his head awkwardly, "of course you're coming from training... I just didn't realise... I didn't know-"

"I was training with Jord and some of the soldiers", Laurent said while trying to hide a smirk at the babble coming from Damen.

"Soldiers? You're sparring with  _all_ of the soldiers?" Damen asked incredulous.

"Of course, I try to give them all a fair chance at injuring me".

"What- wait, how long has this been going on?" Damen continued, appraising Laurent once more.

Laurent shrugged slightly and said, "almost as long as I've been here... I can't go getting rusty, my brother would have my head". He smiled to make sure Damen knew he was joking but Damen's eyes looked alight with excitement.

"Are you any good?"

Laurent shrugged again but his eyes didn't leave Damen's, he  _was_ good but maybe not as good as Damen.

Damen only looked more pleased, "would you like to spar with me?"

Yes, was Laurent's first thought. God, yes, was his second. It took a few moments longer for him to think of anything more than that. His brain finally ticked over and he managed a smirk.

"I'm done for the day, although Jord is still in there if you'd like to have a go against a Veretian".

Damen was already shaking his head, "I'd like to spar with  _you_ ".

Laurent's heart was pounding, any negative emotion towards Damen was forgotten, any feeling of insecurity or annoyance or plain fear was gone. He could only think of sparring with the prince of Akielos. He didn't think he could handle it though.

"I think maybe that's not such a good idea", Laurent said honestly, he watched as Damen deflated, "I don't believe we're supposed to interact outside of dates and parties either".

"Inside of dates is OK then?" Damen asked.

Laurent found himself shrugging once more, "I don't think I'd stop you". 

From the gleam in Damen's eyes Laurent knew he'd said exactly the wrong thing to try and dissuade him, he found he didn't altogether care.

"Then I suppose I'll see you on our date", Damen said cheerily.

"Group date", Laurent corrected.

"Semantics", Damen added with a grin and turned to leave, he turned and called back over his shoulder, "you should sweat more often, it's a good look for you".

He saw enough of Laurent's traitorous blush to laugh loudly before they both went there own ways.

 

***

 

Damen was still happy over his accidental run in with Laurent, it was more than he could have hoped for to brighten his day. After the last report and the prospect of more dates, both group and single, he had really needed something to distract him. Laurent, dripping sweat and bright eyed from exercise, definitely did the trick. 

The report had gone smoothly with all of the single interviews, Jokaste had been a stand out with her natural beauty and quick tongue while Lykaios and Erasmus had been all shy sweetness. They had wrapped the public around their fingers. A couple had been hard to watch, Elianne leaning in to Stavos so her neckline was clearly visible to the camera while Alexon and Naos had seemed quite smug about their position. A lot were short, mediocre or just forgettable.

Laurent had been a stand out for Damen. He hadn't said much, just sat straight and answered Stavos' questions politely but there'd been an energy to him. He glanced at Damen every now and then when he dropped a subtle hint that he was teasing him, although no one else could have picked up on it but himself. It made him grin to see Laurent get his revenge. And somehow, through all the polite and diplomatic answers Laurent seemed to be having fun. He was in a position of control, a  little game to play and win, constantly teetering on the edge of flirting and insulting when he spoke of Damen.

He'd announced the group dates without much surprise, everyone who hadn't had one was on one this week, it was the single dates that were causing the most excitement. He had bullied himself into not asking Laurent, they would have been bound to the date and Damen had a feeling that if he'd gone back on his word even in a case like this where he just really wanted to spend some time alone with the man, they would have been done.

He had a strong feeling Laurent's bags would have been packed by morning and the Veretian prince probably wouldn't have even said goodbye. He would have lost that privilege as soon as he went back on his promise. So, he held himself back and instead had decided to ask Lykaios, Jokaste and Ancel. Everyone else was divided into two groups of nine. 

The single dates were easy to decide, take Laurent out of the equation and those three were the ones he was most interested about at the moment. He'd taken Ancel out yesterday and had a perfectly nice day, there had been no sparks but nevertheless he thought with a bit more time Ancel might be a contender.

He had the first group date after lunch, the one without Laurent, and then he would have his date with Jokaste tomorrow, the second group date the day after and then time with Lykaios on Thursday. He might even get some time alone before the cocktail party on Friday. He sighed, he was trying and that was all he could manage. There were too many faces, too many voices and too much attention. He wanted desperately to just be alone with someone, meet them naturally and just grow into a relationship. He wanted passion and romance as well but really he just wanted someone who wanted him as Damen.

He'd thought it would be impossible to have that when he came into this thing and with every conversation and every date he went on it felt even more so. Maybe that was why he was drawn to Laurent in the way he was, he felt like a breath of fresh air.

Damen shook himself and went down to where he was meeting the Selected for their group date. He thought maybe it would be nice to do something a little more active so he was taking them to a dance hall in town where if they didn't know then they would learn the proper steps. It was both a tactic to get a little easy one on one time with each of them but also a way to see what they already knew. If he were to marry any of them, they would need to know how to dance.

Kyrina waved at him as he approached, Erasmus and Isander both beamed, he saw Pallas and Lazar stop a conversation to turn and look at him while Estienne, Kydippe, Alsie and Elianne all just smiled and drifted a little closer. Today would be fine, he thought, I know them well enough to dance for a few hours. As he was tugged along by the group to the waiting carriages he just wished he felt a spark with any of them.

 

***

 

Damianos seemed to have a plan he was quite proud of.

It was Wednesday and with little sleep and much convincing he was down on the grounds with eight other Selected watching as Damianos approached. He couldn't quite believe he was on a group date with the Crown Prince of Akielos, he also couldn't believe that for this date they'd been warned to wear loose clothes that were easy to move in and that you didn't mind getting dirty.

He should have known what Damianos would do.

As he approached he found Laurent's eye and grinned. Laurent suppressed a groan, they were in for a long afternoon, he should probably have postponed his early morning work out.

"Good morning!" he called out.

Laurent had to admit that his sparring clothes were attractive, they were loose and short and showed off his arms and legs and all the muscle attached. The thought of his skinny, pale arms in the same arena as Damen's was both embarrassing and mildly exciting. 

"I thought we'd stay at the palace today and I could show you a little part of my life", Damen announced, a few faces falling as the last hope of leaving the palace grounds was dashed. "I know you'd probably find me at some point in the next few weeks so I decided I'd issue an invitation instead, I thought I could show you a few things about sparring and where I work out".

A buzz of voices went through the group, some not too keen on fighting while others excited about the opportunity.

"I'm sorry, Damen, but are the women included?" Alexon asked, casting a glance at Kashel, Talik, Eradne and Corinna.

Damen to his benefit looked confused, "of course, why shouldn't they be? A woman has just as much right to spar that a man does".

Laurent felt a warmth flood through him at Damen's words. It wouldn't be a popular opinion in these times or in this country but the actions of the Prince would go a long way. The girls looked surprised but also a little smug at Alexon as Damen knocked him back and Alexon couldn't help but keep talking.

"But it isn't a very feminine thing to do, is it?" 

Damen just laughed it off and said, "I took some of the men dancing two days ago, I believe that dancing isn't considered very masculine but ask any of them and I hope they'll tell you they had a good time anyway. And besides, I think the ladies present could do very well with a sword in hand".

Laurent knew for a fact that the men who had gone dancing, and the women as well, hadn't stopped talking about it. They'd gotten up close and personal with those arms.

"Shall we? Or are there any more questions?" Damen asked, no one said anything and the ten of them continued on to the training arena.

The smell of sand and sweat was now so familiar to Laurent that he felt the tension ease from his shoulders and his hands unclench. Whether Damen was doing this on purpose or not, Laurent had to give him credit, he was more at ease here than anywhere else in Akielos except perhaps on a horse.

"Alright, everybody on the sand and we'll start with the basics", Damen called and the group wandered out into the arena. Some were gazing around curiously never having been here, others were more like Laurent and their stance became natural and easy. 

Damen stood at the front and led them through basic warm ups, Laurent followed easily and spent his time between watching Damen move fluidly at the front and scouting out the other selected. Unfortunately, Alexon, Naos and Makon all seemed rather fluent but the surprise came with Aimeric and the ladies. Talik was a natural, obviously very in touch with how her body moved she followed along easily, Kashel was also quite good while Corinna and Eradne were trying their hardest. Aimeric wasn't particularly natural but he was a fighter, Laurent knew just from watching him warm up and the expression in his eyes that Aimeric could and would fight dirty.

It was a nice time for Laurent, more relaxing than he expected, he knew he was quite a bit more skilled than anyone else barr Damianos so he could people watch while they worked. Damen caught his eye every time he changed things up and Laurent gazed back solidly and followed along. Damen would smile and keep going, calling out instructions to the group.

There was quite a bit of laughter as well, Damianos keeping things light and funny, going around to each of them and fixing their posture or correcting a stance. Laurent considered standing incorrectly on purpose but disregarded the thought immediately. August would laugh himself silly if he ever heard and Laurent would never hear then end of it from anyone.

Finally, practice blades were handed out and the real fun began. Damen hadn't been able to get close to Laurent as of yet and Laurent thought he would probably keep him waiting a little while longer. 

Some of the men were casting glances at Laurent, seeing the uptight, bookish blonde holding a weapon so casually had thrown them. Laurent thought maybe they hadn't expected him to actually be good at anything other than banter and insults. Laurent grinned, he'd always believed himself to be an overachiever.

"I thought maybe we could have some practice bouts, what do you think?" Damen called out to a general buzz of agreement. He paired everyone off, the four girls were together for the moment as Laurent would have done himself, he didn't think some of the men present would be above doing something unpleasant. He was surprised to find himself opposite Alexon and not Damen, who was opposite Makon, but he went with it and faced his opponent.

"You any good with that blade, pretty boy?" Alexon muttered, unheard over the noise.

Laurent just smirked and said, "I guess we'll find out". Laurent knew from his stance that Alexon was not practising, he wasn't going to go easy and he was definitely not above trying to hurt Laurent.

Laurent just had to wait, Alexon charged first in an open, aggressive move. With his bulk behind him it might have been threatening to someone with less skill but Laurent wasn't worried, he sidestepped easily and just for fun he tapped Alexon on the thigh. Not even hard enough to leave a bruise. Alexon stopped and turned, his eyes a little wider, and then he went in again, less open but more aggressive.

Laurent had a little bit of fun playing with him until he got bored, Alexon had strength but no imagination or initiative, so he became easy prey for Laurent. It was his fifth pass when Laurent moved the practice blade in and neatly knocked the sword from Alexon's hands, it fell to the ground with a soft thud and Laurent couldn't help but smile at the confusion on Alexon's face.

"I guess I am actually pretty good", Laurent whispered as Damen moved around to swap pairs over, "for a pretty boy, at least".

He turned and walked away, waiting to hear what he knew was coming. Footsteps thudded behind him and he sighed, he turned slightly and tipped his foot up, Alexon was there and then he wasn't. He tripped over Laurent's foot and went face down in the sand.

There was a bit of commotion as everyone approached, Alexon sat up a little stunned with blood running from his nose and Damen excused him to go and get patched up. Alexon left with a scowl but Laurent felt lighter than ever, he glanced at Damen to gauge his reaction but the prince seemed only to happy to see the back of Alexon. Although, now they had odd numbers so Damen decided he would wander around again and help where needed. 

Laurent was practising with Kashel and helping her to get a handle on the blade. He'd been right, she looked natural with a sword in hand, powerful and in control. Laurent thought that maybe if he were attracted to women he would have liked her just then but he wasn't so he just knocked the sword from her hand and taught her a lesson in how not to hold a blade.

It was actually quite fun circulating around the group for an hour or so, he found that he continued to get paired with the ladies and he was relatively sure Damianos was doing it on purpose. He seemed to be a target for the men and while the women weren't exactly friendly, they weren't likely to try and attack him.

Soon enough most people were sweating and panting and finally, Damen called them to the centre with a grin.

"How would you like to have a go sparring me?" he offered with a grin, it was infectious, soon everyone was grinning and claiming they'd like to have a go. Damen looked pointedly at Laurent and continued, "because watching all of you, I think I'd like to try".

Laurent wasn't first so he stood patiently on the side watching Damen move, his stomach in knots with excitement. He was pretty sure he wasn't as good as Damen but then again, he wasn't one to give up and lay down. He wanted to spar with Damen, he  _needed_ it almost as much as he need a drink of water. His throat dry with anticipation as he watched Naos try to dodge a blow.

Time both crept by and went too quickly. One after another the others were called out and Laurent knew he was being saved until the end, that the other Selected were going to be a warm up for Damianos. With only Corinna and Aimeric left, Laurent started to stretch out his muscles and focus on the match ahead. He knew the others were staring at him for being too serious, they were seeing his intensity for the first time and it threw them.

For a start, all of them were just beginning to understand just what might happen next.

With Aimeric disarmed and clapped on the shoulder after a good effort, Damen met Laurent's eyes and grinned.

"Laurent? Your turn, I believe". Laurent threw a grin back and stepped out properly onto the sand, his eyes focused and his hand steady.

"Are you ready for this?" Damen asked with excitement.

"Are you?" Laurent shot back, Damen laughed and shook his head.

"Not at all but I'm excited".

 

***

 

The thrumming in his veins told him this was either a brilliant or terrible idea, he watched as Laurent got into position and drew his sword. He had seen how well Laurent moved only in glances as he had practised, that small glimpse enough to have him itching for a blade and a chance like this to draw it against him. He saw the light in Laurent's eyes and the way he was completely focused on Damen, all of the intensity honed in on this moment.

Damen felt that if they were any more ramped up they would either kill each other or begin something entirely more pleasant.

It felt like their combined tension and excitement was swirling in the air around them, threatening to close in and suffocate them, but first Damen promised that he would have this fight. Damen hefted the practise blade, lighter than his own. He was not feeling careful.

He attacked, a ringing three stroke sequence that Laurent countered, circling them around so they were in the centre of the arena. When Damen attacked again, Laurent moved back and countered once more. He was not a simple swordsman, there was a constant stream of thought running through Laurent's head and he had the grace and ease to display his talent.

He was finding it difficult to pin Laurent down. His grin grew wide as he attacked again, Laurent's blade teasing him into movement, enticing him out and then stepping back. Laurent was good, better even than he'd expected. He knew his way around his blade and the way he fought wasn't exerting, Damen was doing all the work. They had travelled across the arena, Laurent's breathing undisturbed and his eyes still bright with excitement.

The next time Damen engaged, Laurent ducked and swung around so that he had the opposite length of the arena behind him.

He smirked and challenged, "are we just going to go up and down? I thought you'd push me at least a little".

Damen laughed and unleashed a strike, full strength and brutal speed, giving Laurent no time to do anything but bring up his blade. He felt the blade catch and the ring of impact wash over their small audience. The force of the blow travelled up Laurent's wrist and shoulders and almost wrenched the sword from his grip, it threw him back and out of balance.

"Like that?" Damen teased.

Laurent recovered himself well and he moved back another step. He was watching Damen with careful, studious eyes and there was something different now about his posture, a new wariness. 

Damen waited but Laurent was still, this time when he attacked, Laurent put his whole body into weathering it and as one blade raked shudderingly down the length of the other, he came up under Damen's guard, so that Damen was forced into a startled defence and only with a flurry of steel flung him back.

"You  _are_ good", Damen said, hearing just how pleased he sounded.

Laurent flicked him a look but it didn't distract from the exertion he was now showing, which please Damen as well. Damen pressed forward, not allowing Laurent time to disengage or recover. Laurent was forced to bring all his strength forward to block his attacks, the barrage jarring down Laurent's wrists and shoulder. Consistently now, Laurent was parrying with two hands.

Parrying, and countering in a deadly flash. He was agile and could turn on a hair, Damen found himself drawn in, engrossed. He didn't attempt to force Laurent into mistakes, happy to watch him move. His swordsmanship was fascinating, like a puzzle map made up of filigree strands, complicated, delicately woven but without obvious openings. It almost seemed a shame to win the fight.

Laurent swept his blade up, ready for the attack while Damen drove him into exquisite counters and patterns. They were breathing hard, their bodies getting closer and closer before jumping away with swords clanging between them. Damen felt himself get swept away in the fight, the beautiful strikes Laurent had started throwing his way and the way he held up under Damen's full force.

It ended up being the work of a single moment to disarm Laurent. Damen regretted it the instant instinct took over and he played his hand. Laurent's blade fell from his hand, their bodies pressed up against each other, breath falling ragged from their lips. Damen stood in the moment, feeling the rise and fall of Laurent's chest and the heat on his cheeks. He felt light and heavy, both there in the arena and somewhere else entirely. He wanted desperately to lean in and kiss Laurent.

A cough broke their silence.

They stepped apart quickly and Damen offered his hand, Laurent didn't seem to think before he took it, needing to feel his touch again as much as Damen did. There was electricity crackling through the air between them and in that moment Damen knew.

Laurent was the one for him. 

He didn't care that they'd only known each other a fortnight, he'd never felt this before, this complete infatuation with another person. He wanted to know everything about Laurent, down to the way he tied his shoes or braided his hair. He had never fallen so hard or so fast for any one person but he couldn't bring himself to regret his choice. 

He would just have to convince Laurent he was worth it.

And with the way Laurent hadn't looked away, hadn't removed his hand from Damen's, he thought maybe his job wouldn't be too hard after all.

 

***

 

Lykaios found him towards the middle of the night, the cocktail party in full force and Damen blissfully alone for a brief moment. She saw him sitting under an oak tree and approached slowly, two glasses of wine held in her hands. He noticed her quite quickly and his face turned up in a smile. He really was very attractive, she thought and then sighed knowing what she was about to do. 

They had been on their single date yesterday and though he was charming and attentive she knew his thoughts were elsewhere. His heart soon to follow. She knew enough of herself to not try and pretend, she would not be the last one standing at the end of the Selection. Two weeks of this were enough to convince her of that.

She sat down beside him and offered him his glass, he took it with a smile and started in on a little small talk. She answered everything politely but knew their time alone would be over all to soon, she had to do this tonight.

"Damen?" she asked, "would you take a turn with me, I have something delicate which I'd like to discuss".

He looked surprised but nodded, he stood and gave her his arm which she took as they meandered off towards the edge of the gardens. It really was a beautiful place, the flowers bright and colourful, carefully looked after by loving hands, she would miss it more than anything.

"Lykaios, what is the matter?" Damen asked carefully.

She sighed and began, "do you know that my parents married for love? It was an oddity then, less common than it is now, but they were lucky. My father was completely devoted to my mother, he loved her more than I think he loved me... she was his entire world".

She paused and looked at Damen, he was following her every word, a crease in his forehead.

"When she passed it seemed that my father went too, there was nothing left for him in this world and so he left it... he went to be with my mother," she continued.

"I'm sorry, Lykaios," Damen whispered, knowing fully the pain of losing a beloved parent.

"Thank you, Damen, but my intention was not to gain sympathy... a love like that seemed frightening, all consuming, and when it ended so terribly a lot of people would have run in the other direction," she said and offered him a small smile, "I don't know whether it's a good thing but I couldn't run away, seeing their love so bright and full how could I wish for anything other for myself".

"Lykaios, I don't-" Damen started but Lykaios waved him off.

"Please, let me finish," she said and he nodded, "I know it's real, I know there is a love like that out there somewhere for me and for you but I don't believe it's with each other".

Damen sighed and Lykaios heard the mix of disappointment and relief.

"I'm sorry, Lykaios," Damen murmured, "I am trying to make this work".

Lykaios only smiled and gripped Damen's forearm tightly, she stopped them walking and turned to face him, "I've only known you two weeks but I believe you're a good man, I believe that you'll find what you're looking for".

"I don't think I want you to leave," Damen whispered, "it's too soon".

"I think you'll manage," she replied and then laughed softly, "besides in time I think everyone will realise they are in the same position as myself".

"Excuse me?" Damen asked surprised.

"It's just that I think you've chosen well... he's really quite extraordinary," she finished.

"He? What do you mean?" 

"Laurent".

"But- what- how did you-" Damen babbled.

"It's obvious to anyone watching," she replied, "well, maybe not yet... you might not realise it but you look at him the way my father looked at my mother".

"I do?" 

"Hmm... I've been watching the two of you since he arrived," Lykaios continued, "that first night at dinner you seemed to have a whole conversation without speaking, like you had your own private language for just the two of you. You look at him all the time and he watches you so closely, although I don't think he realises it, but you seem to orbit around each other whenever you're near".

Damen's shoulders fell and he let out a loud sigh.

"He- he doesn't want to be more than friends," Damen said softly.

"Well, that's just not true, is it?"

"He didn't even want to come!"

"Maybe not but he definitely doesn't want to leave".

"I think I might like him more than anyone I've ever met," he confided quietly, "but he- I don't think he feels the same".

Lykaios paused to think and then offered, "he doesn't show it as openly as others but I think his regard for you is quite high, from what I've seen and the stories I've heard about your little sparring match I believe he is just in denial".

"He won't ever do anything he doesn't want too," Damen said finally.

Lykaios scoffed and watched the Prince's face, he looked so defeated and yet hopeful. Men really were hopeless, she thought.

"Fine, I'll stay", she said and Damen looked up in confusion. "If I left it up to the two of you nothing would ever happen and you would probably end up with someone awful while he returns to Vere for a life of loneliness and depression".

"Excuse me?" Damen repeated, still confused.

"I'll help you, if you like, as friend" she said, a little softer and with a genuine smile, "it would be hard to know that a love that rare went to waste".

"I've known him two weeks! It's not enough time to be sure, is it?" 

"My father knew my mother three days before they were married", she said firmly, "sometimes you just know, the little things can be dealt with later".

"Three days..." Damen whispered.

"They were happily married for 18 years and nothing could part them in life or death," she smiled and said, "imagine the life you could have with Laurent... doesn't that seem worth it for the effort you'll go through now?"

He took a few minutes to answer but finally he said, "and you want to stay and help us?"

"Just nudge him in the right direction, I would never lie to either of you but I think that will work in my favour," she said, "he tolerates me more than any of the selected at the moment".

"He talks to you?" Damen inquired with excitement but Lykaios just laughed.

"I said he tolerates me, I can sit near him and he won't leave immediately and I can have a few polite conversations but it's more than anyone else has managed... not that many people are trying to get close to him- he's a little standoffish".

Damen just laughed at her assessment.

"Then Lykaios, please stay with us a while longer," Damen asked, "don't feel obliged to stay any longer than you want but I like you and I think you would be a good friend to have".

She blushed at the compliment and smiled at him, "I suppose we have a lot of work ahead of us then?"

"He won't go easily into this," Damen agreed.

"We'll just go with our nature and be completely honest and kind," she said with a laugh, "he'll never see it coming".

 

***

 

Laurent had spaced himself from Damen at the cocktail party, he had to sort through everything that had happened over the last few days. When Lykaios returned from her chat with Damen and seated herself at the same bench he didn't mind. She was pleasant company, quiet and intelligent, never talking for the sake of making noise or filling a silence. Laurent didn't speak to her though, he was watching and listening to everyone else.

Rumour had it that Damen had visited Alexon after their group date and told him that he was to pack his bags and go home. He made a similar visit to Elianne later that afternoon and told her the same thing. They were down to 19.

"Did you like Alexon or Elianne?" Lykaios asked softly, seeming to know Laurent's thoughts.

"Not at all," was all Laurent replied.

"No, me neither," she said honestly and Laurent turned to look at her, surprised at the negative comment. "Elianne was a terrible gossip, she has been spreading quite nasty things around for the last two weeks".

"I thought that was her," Laurent said, remembering some of the unsavoury things to have quietly gone around about everyone. Everyone but Elianne.

"And Alexon was a brute, more muscle than brain," she added, surprising a laugh from Laurent.

"You're not wrong".

"I do hope Damianos isn't deceived by anyone," she whispered and Laurent found himself nodding in agreement, "I've found that he's actually quite a decent sort of man".

"Yes, I've found that too," Laurent replied softly.

There was silence for a few minutes before they saw Makon stalking past them and up to the Palace and then minutes later Alsie followed, white as a sheet and crying.

"17 left now," Lykaios commented airily.

"Cocktail parties will be quite feared if he keeps on in this way," Laurent replied drily.

"You'll have to let him know he's making everyone dread these things," she said.

"But where's the fun in that?" Laurent said in a tone that said very clearly he didn't have an ounce of fear.

Lykaios looked at him sideways and smiled, this was a man who was actually unaware that he was sure of Damen's affections. He was still in heavy denial about being here, about liking it here and mostly about his feelings for Damen. 

Lykaios felt a happiness run through her at the notion she could actually be of some use to them. She could help Laurent feel at home here, help him towards his feelings which were sure to be overwhelming and she could even help her Prince towards a happy, love filled marriage. She looked at Laurent again and wondered, he was beautiful to be sure but he was very far away.

She wondered what he'd be like when his walls were down and someone was loving him so completely. What would change in him after knowing and feeling that kind of all consuming love? Whatever it was it would be a truly beautiful thing to see. 

She knew then there was one thing she'd like in return for whatever help she could give. She would ask Damianos for a front row seat at their eventual wedding so she could see the difference up close and know she had been of some good to them.

She studied his face and filed it away for later, noting the changes already between when he first arrived.

Laurent of Vere was going to be on the receiving end of a quite determined lover. She prayed with all her might he didn't try to run away.

But when Damen appeared amidst the group once more and glanced their way she knew in her heart Laurent was in this for the long haul. Whether he believed it yet or not he wasn't going anywhere unless someone dragged him away. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit for the fight scene goes to the wonderful and talented C.S Pacat!! Literally one of my favourite moments in the trilogy! Hope you enjoyed :)


	10. Only A Colour

Two weeks flew by and Damen felt himself settling into a routine. He would time his sparring for after Laurent was finished, most of the time able to catch him walking back to the Palace talking with his guard and dripping in sweat. He would organise group dates and single dates and battle his way through trying not to let the Veretian Prince infringe on them too much.

He would stop by the library whenever he could if only to catch a glimpse of Laurent either relaxed in an armchair or studiously bent over a book at a table. It didn't matter what Laurent was doing, Damen just liked to see him every now and then. Make sure he looked well and that he hadn't disappeared back to Vere without telling him.

The weather was beautiful at the moment, the heat he loved so much showing up early and disappearing later. There was a pleasant breeze to the air and the occasional light rain to set off a smell of dewy grass and fresh air. He loved to spend as much time outside as he could, the Selected seemed to share his mood as most of them were  out of doors as well. 

He would try and fit the work he had to complete into whatever time he could, mostly early mornings or mid afternoon when he wasn't on a date. Reports became normal and although still exciting for the people of Akielos, Damen himself was less invested. He knew who he wanted, he just had to work out a plan so Laurent wanted him back. Hell, he'd settle for a plan to get Laurent on a single date. It was interesting to hear them answer questions, he loved it when one was directed at Laurent just so he could hear whatever clever comeback Laurent had thought of.

That first week he decided on single dates with Kyrina, Kashel and Naos. He'd taken Kyrina with him to a stage show, she had been vibrant and excitable and completely lovely. Her deep black hair had been braided intricately over her shoulder, her smile met her eyes and when she looked at Damen there was an unreserved joy there. It made his stomach clench. He could like her, he was sure, he could fall for her easily. He might have if he had no benchmark for love. He felt selfish but he didn't want to let her go yet, he had no idea of Laurent's affection or really even of his character. 

The Laurent in his head might be a person he had dreamed up on his own. Kyrina was real and lovely and obviously interested, so Damen was attentive and he caught himself flirting a little. It wasn't the heart pounding affection he had borne with Laurent but it was nice and he actually found himself wanting to know where it would lead.

Kashel was an easier date to figure out. She was enthusiastic and easy to please but there was wall between them, a wall that read friendship in big, bold letters. And yet he didn't send her home. He'd thought about it but eventually decided against it, there was no harm in her staying a couple more weeks. He was pretty sure she had seen the same wall and if not, if she became invested, then he would send her home. For now, he liked her company and that was enough reason for her to stay.

Naos was a different story altogether. Damen could only think of being elsewhere while with him, even paperwork seemed better than the torture of Naos' company. He was dull. Duller than ditchwater and not much more intelligent he was sorry to say. His smug appearance on the Report wasn't helping any. It was clear he was here based solely on his appearance and objectively Damen had to admit he  _was_  quite fit. Dark hair, dark eyes, olive skin and broad, muscular figure. The very model of an Akielon man. It was a pity he couldn't string two words together.

Damen had sent him home after only three hours of their torturous date.

The night after sending Naos home he'd caught Lauren'ts eye at the table and smiled, his heart had flipped when Laurent offered a small, genuine smile in return. It seemed to offer silent congratulations on Damen's good decision. At least, that's how Damen was translating it.

He hadn't talked to Laurent in a week though, even when on the group dates Damen had staged,the Veretian seemed well versed on avoiding him. He apparently knew secret haunts in the Akielon Palace that even Damen didn't know and hid very well, Damen was sure that the only times he saw Laurent now was when Laurent wanted to be seen. There were glances and smiles, the occasional side eye and of course Damen's soft stalking but no real interaction. It was making Damen crazy.

That was, until his Father called for him and announced that in a week they would be hosting a delegation from Patras.

All of the Selected would need to know how to dance and Damen would be called on to help teach them.

 

***

 

There was to be a ball, apparently. The news had been relayed to all of the Selected early on Monday morning. Dignitaries from Patras, including the King's brother, were descending upon the Palace of Ios in less than a week. The usual cocktail party on Friday night was to be replaced by a lavish and very expensive ball in welcome for their guests and celebration for the remaining Selected.

Laurent had been having an off week. He wasn't sick or injured or even particular emotional, it was just apathy. He found himself not caring about what he was doing, he just wanted to disappear inside himself for awhile and not speak to anyone. He didn't want to spar or devise plans, he didn't want to write to August or try and figure out his feelings for a certain Akielon prince.

He wasn't a stranger to these moods, they happened occasionally and hit at random. Some mornings he would simply wake up and roll over, going back to sleep or staring blankly at his roof until someone called for him. He was aware what he was like and so for the last week he'd kept his distance from everyone especially Damen. Laurent was quite sure Damen had an image of Laurent in his head and Laurent found himself not wanting to do anything to change that.

He had been on his way to the library, intent on curling up in a hidden nook he'd discovered with a book, when a servant had found him and told him to report immediately to the common room, Prince Damianos had an announcement. He'd been worried only briefly by the news of an announcement before deciding it was either an amendment to a date of that Damianos had sent one or more of the Selected home.

Instead he was greeted by the remaining Selected, no one seemed amiss and most seemed disappointed to see him arrive as well. Although, he did remember quite visibly a few startled looks at his clothes. He was wearing a loose top and old pants, his comfortable worn boots were on his feet and warm coat around his shoulders. He looked much less put together than they'd ever seen him. He'd thrown his shoulders back and walked quickly to a chair, his fingers curling around his loose sleeve in order to keep them in position.

Damianos had arrived moments later to tell them the news of the Patran delegation and of the upcoming Ball, he also mentioned that everyone would be getting dance lessons this week in preparation.

His eyes had floated to Laurent's then and Laurent could almost see how much Damianos wished to dance with him. To the rest of the Selected the news of a ball was the best thing they could have hoped for, they would probably get the chance to dance with Damianos and to mingle and socialise with nobility. There would be new clothes and free flowing drinks, music and laughter. Most of all they hoped that a ball instead of a cocktail party would deprive Damianos the chance to eliminate anyone on the night.

Surely, he wouldn't send anyone home at a celebratory ball. Those that made it to Friday night wouldn't have to worry about going home until the following day.

It disrupted the flow of the week however. There was to be a dance lesson every day for all Selected in the ballroom, two for those in dire need, to practice and bring them up to speed so they wouldn't embarrass Akielos in front of Patras. Laurent didn't care much for it, he saw it as much the same as their sparring exercise. Except, this time the women would be glaring at him and trying to trip him up. 

He would just have to be mediocre, make a few mistakes so he didn't look like  a threat and fade into the background. Hopefully they would all be too worried about their own abilities to look out for him. And besides, he felt quite mediocre today so it wouldn't be hard to do.

As the first dance lesson loomed that afternoon, Laurent wandered to the ballroom alone. Jord had the day off so he had returned to the library and kept a low profile all morning. The idea of dancing did nothing to improve his mood, draining away the last of the colour he'd woken up with. Grey and pedestrian he'd left the Library, he didn't pass anyone on the way and didn't care to check whether it was because he was very late or very early, he just walked at the same sedate pace until he reached the still open doors.

He was late and everyone was waiting on him. He sighed as he received glares from both the Selected and the instructor, Damianos smiled at him in a relieved sort of way and Laurent watched long enough to see a frown form. .

"Now that we're all present, I can begin," the instructor threw Laurent a dirty look as he stood off to the back but continued, "some of you will know the basics already but by the end of the week I'm certain that all of you will be able to dance proficiently enough".

Laurent held back a sigh, the basics... he was tired of the basics. 

"I will first conduct a quick assessment of your current ability so that I can avail myself to those who need it more," the instructor continued in a drawl. Laurent decided he would be good enough not to need any help.

"If everyone can step forward, please, and line up," he said, Laurent realised he hadn't caught the man's name and then decided he didn't care. He stood with the rest of them, even Damianos was standing except that he was facing them in order to help the nameless instructor.

"I'll partner you off so I can assess, we'll begin with a waltz," he commanded.

Laurent half closed his eyes and thought of his seat by the fire in the library, his half read book waiting for him. And then Kashel was in front of him and trying a welcoming smile. At least it wasn't Corinna or Kydippe.

Kashel couldn't dance, she'd never been taught, but she seemed quite enthusiastic to learn. Laurent thought that maybe he would have helped teach her like when they were sparring if he cared more but he didn't so he stayed at her pace and went no further. She stood on his feet a lot and winced more than he did, Laurent thought maybe she was waiting for him to scold her. He didn't speak though, just listened to her muttered curse every time she tripped over her own feet or moved in the wrong direction.

They were interrupted at some point by Damianos himself, Kashel turned and smiled, greeting him cheerfully. Damianos however was watching Laurent.

"Would you mind if I cut in for a moment, Kashel? Heston has asked that you go and partner with Pallas," he said easily. She looked a little disappointed but hid it well, she smiled again and walked over to where Pallas was waiting.

Laurent looked up and saw Damianos watching him, usually he'd have something clever to say or there would be a flutter in his stomach or flush rising to his cheeks. Today he just looked at Damianos and worried slightly that his eyes looked dead.

Damianos tilted his head and asked softly, "are you alright today, Laurent?"

Laurent shrugged and murmured, "I'm fine".

"You seem out of sorts," Damianos continued.

"Tired, I guess, not entirely up to dancing," Laurent answered.

"You can sit out if you like? I know you're probably a better dancer than Heston," Damianos offered.

"I'll be fine... and besides, how would you know? You've never seen me dance" Laurent said.

Damianos smiled softly at him, "but I've sparred with you... I've watched you fight- I know that you can dance better than most".

Laurent smiled softly at Damen for the compliment and then held out his arms, "I suppose you are sufficient enough to assess my abilities, correct? I don't really want to do this with  _Heston_ ".

"I think I can let you avoid that," Damen promised and opened his arms too Laurent.

Laurent let Damen lead, as he would if they were ever to dance in public. He was graceful despite his height and build, his feet moved easily underneath him and Laurent found that it felt natural and easy to dance with him. It felt warm.

"You're good," he murmured, his voice soft and almost sleepy.

Damen chuckled and said, "occupational hazard".

Laurent looked up and met Damen's warm brown eyes, he sighed and felt a smile on his lips again. He still wanted nothing more than to curl up on his lounge chair but this? Dancing with Damen? Was not a bad second. One hand rested on Damen's shoulder, the other firmly in Damen's own while Damen held him up with a hand around his waist. It was nice, Laurent almost didn't want to stop.

They moved easily together, Laurent forgetting this was supposed to be a lesson and just letting himself enjoy the moment. The feel of Damen's warmth against him and the way his face had softened as they moved.

"Is this helping?" he whispered, leaning into Laurent's space.

"It doesn't make it worse," Laurent replied honestly and then because he was comfortable he continued, "I seem to have days like this sometimes... it's nothing bad but it's best if I stay out of the way- people like me even less this way".

"I don't," Damen said softly, "I like that you have another side to you".

"Even if it's colorless?" Laurent asked honestly curious.

"Even if it was some kind of beserker rage, I think I'd still be charmed," Damen admitted. That surprised a genuine laugh from Laurent and it stopped Damen dead in his tracks, Laurent's laugh was like bells to Damen but it was cut off too quickly. 

"You are ridiculous," Laurent said, he felt eyes on him and turned to see the rest of the room staring. Heston had been watching them dance almost jealously, knowing there was nothing he could do to improve Laurent's form. The Selected were also jealous but for other reasons entirely, to them Laurent had been dancing with Damen for far too long and looked much too good in Damen's arms.

Damen hadn't notice them though, he was still staring at Laurent and remembering the sound of his laugh.

"I'm honest," Damon said, "whether you're running circles around me with your words or working up a sweat to disarm me with your blades... or even wanting to be far from me and all alone, I believe I will still like you".

"Oh..." Laurent said stunned, it was one of the kindest things anyone had ever said to him. Even August stayed away from him on his off days, no one could reach him anyway, but Damen had surprised him into laughing. He was enjoying himself. "Oh..." he repeated, realising something a lot more serious.

"Do you need to leave?" Damen murmured seriously, he must have seen the look dawning on Laurent's face, the muffled panic behind his eyes.

Laurent nodded and without being excused, he strode quickly from the ballroom and out the door. He ran when he was clear of the others, all the way up to Paschal's rooms where he opened the doors without knocking and was greeted with a surprised exclamation from Paschal.

"Your highness, what's happened?" he asked, ushering Laurent in and looking him over.

Laurent tapped his chest and tried to suck in a breath, anything to ease the tightness. Luckily, Paschal was well versed in his panic attacks, they'd been happening since he was 14 and he'd been the one to show him how to get through them. They got through this one together, Paschal helping Laurent to breathe and calm down until he was slumped on a chair with his head in his hands and his eyes closed tight.

"Laurent? May I ask what happened? Do I need to report anything?" Paschal asked softly, voice full of concern.

Laurent shook his head and told the truth, "I'm in trouble Paschal..."

"What is it? What can I do?"

"I like him," Laurent whispered, "I didn't think I would but I can't help it... I like him".

Paschal puffed out a soft laugh of relief, "you had me worried for a moment there, your Highness".

"What do I do now?" Laurent asked, knowing he sounded like a child but if August weren't here to help than Paschal was the next best thing.

"I believe you try to woo him?" Paschal answered and then smiled knowingly, "and if what I've heard is correct, you won't have to try all that hard".

"But-" Laurent started and then hesitated, "what if he doesn't like me back?"

"Impossible," Paschal answered immediately and placed a comforting hand on Laurent's shoulder, "besides, he'd be an idiot to not like you and you wouldn't fall for an idiot, would you?"

"Never," Laurent replied roughly.

"I suppose that's sorted, I should probably invite Charls to Ios to start organising the wedding attire," Paschal teased, "and you should write to your brother and tell him the commute will be quite excessive".

"Paschal, nothing has happened yet," Laurent chided but felt the lingering tightness in his body disappear.

"You're wrong there, Laurent, you like him and intend to have him, correct? Then there is nothing left to do but plan the wedding. I've never seen you give up on something you truly want".

Laurent wanted his quiet chair and his half open book more than anything right then, he wanted peace and silence to disappear into himself for a while and sort out his thoughts. And then, well he believed once he was back to his usual self he would have make a plan to get to know the Prince of Akielos. He was going to have to start planning a date.

 

***

 

Damen worried about Laurent for the rest of the day but didn't seek him out. If the man wanted to talk then Damen would be easy to find, he was worried he'd overstepped his boundaries while dancing that morning. Seeing Laurent walk out like that had set his heart tripping but he'd gotten a quiet report from Paschal later that Laurent was fine and resting in the library, preferably not to be disturbed.

Laurent had seemed different that morning, distant and uncaring. He'd thought of himself as colourless. Damen had baulked at the idea of Laurent ever being colourless to him. He wasn't vibrant or fiery, that was true, but Damen didn't care. He would have been worried if Laurent was sick or injured in some way but learning a new facet to him only added to his appeal in Damen's mind. Knowing Laurent now made him more human, more relatable and if he were honest, more likeable.

He'd organised three more single dates this week around the dance lessons. No group dates as the lessons were time consuming and between those there were tailors to visit and etiquette to learn. But with what time he had he set aside a single dates with Pallas, Talik and Eradne. He had no imagination for these dates and decided to repeat some ideas with a few changes.

He'd spent Tuesday with Pallas and despite wishing he was with Laurent had a perfectly nice day, he was good company and intelligent to speak too. He spoke of how much he'd enjoyed their group dates and how much he wished to go on more, they laughed easily together and there was no lack of conversation.

There was a lack of excitement though. He didn't necessarily feel physically attracted to him, he wasn't dying to hold his hand or kiss his lips. There was no push to get close to him or find out the details of his life, he didn't want to know how he took his coffee or what side of the he slept on. He liked him but that was it. Not to mention what he'd seen when he watched Pallas with Lazar. He planned to go on a few more double dates with the both of them, it was the least he could do for them. 

Nik kept telling him that he owed it to himself to try and get to know the others. And he wanted too, they'd come all this way for him and he felt that he should. And yet, all he truly wanted to do was be where Laurent was. To learn the expressions on his face and the looks in his eyes, to know the callouses of his hands and how they fit when they danced.

It was worrying how much of himself he was putting into his affection for Laurent. He barely knew the man and yet here he was, deciding against perfectly nice people because they didn't make his blood boil the way Laurent did. It was almost pathetic, he thought. 

The days went by much the same that week, he didn't get to dance alone with Laurent in their lessons as he was helping the others get up to speed but he got to watch. Laurent seemed to go back to his usual self on Wednesday after reporting unwell and not showing up on Tuesday, he looked at Damen every now and then with a quizzical frown. He seemed to be trying to understand something.

His dates with Talik and Eradne were uninspiring and he'd decided that he would send them home before the end of the week. The ball was a black out period for him, he didn't want to ruin anyone's night, but Saturday was fair game and probably Eradne and Talik's last day in Ios.

The build up to the ball was chaotic, there were people everywhere. Dance lessons were moved to an empty hall where they wouldn't be in the way while the main ballroom was set up. After dancing the Selected got a crash course in dining, manners and even politics - what they should and should definitely not say to visiting dignitaries. Laurent looked bored in all of the lessons, Heston ignored him after he decided he was proficient in everything, and he only got a slight warning during their manners lecture to keep his sharp tongue back in his room.

That had made Damen chuckle, the night would be boring indeed if Laurent left all his wit behind but the quick look Laurent sent him told him clearly that Laurent would do nothing of the sort. 

It was the day before the ball when his father called him into his study, he sat behind his desk with papers piled neatly beside him and nothing in front. He was focused entirely on Damen.

"How is everything going, son?" 

Damen paused and thought of Laurent, "I'll admit I'm surprised to find myself enjoying the experience". 

His father smiled and let out a puff of air. He was relieved, Damen realised.

"And does anyone stand out yet? Or are you playing it safe?" the King asked, more amused now that he knew Damen didn't hold a grudge for subjecting him to a Selection.

"There are a few standouts," Damen offered with a smile.

The King leant forward, "and?"

"Ah, I supposed you'll just have to wait," Damen said with a grin.

His father matched it and offered a laugh, "fair enough, but I do have something to ask of you. The Queen isn't feeling well at the moment and won't be up to much dancing, I was hoping that in our place you might open up the dancing for the night?"

"Oh," Damen said, "is she well? Does she need a physician?"

His father's last two loves had been taken from him too early, it would be too cruel to have Selene taken as well so early in her life and in their marriage. But the King waved him off.

"She has seen the physician and we are told it will pass but that she should rest as much as she can," the King said and Damen breathed out in relief, "so, will you open the dancing for us?"

"Of course, Father, I would be honoured," Damen said and then froze, "does that mean I will need to choose a partner?"

"Unless you would like to dance alone" the King said with a chuckle. "Choose one of the Selected and let me know, we will have to make sure they are proficient enough to lead the dancing and that you look well together".

"Yes, father".

All Damen could think of for the rest of the day was how he would ask Laurent and if Laurent would say yes. He thought his chances were slim at best but he would try anyway.

After dinner he sent a simple message to Laurent's room, thinking Laurent would prefer time and space to make this decision without Damen present. T

The message read: 

_I will be opening the ball tomorrow night in place of the King and Queen. Will you do me the honour of dancing with me? Please reply when you're ready, preferably before the Ball opens. Yours, Damen._

He was surprise and nervous when the reply came back within the hour, he tore it open to Nikandos' eyeroll and read:  _"Yes"._

That one word had him grinning like a fool for the rest of the night, dreaming of dancing with Laurent again and feeling more than hopeful about the future.

 


	11. Only A Dance

Laurent was buzzing, his brain trying to filter through the thousands of thoughts running wild and his pounding heart trying to escape his chest. He'd accepted Damen's request. He'd actually accepted. And now he was supposed to expose himself to the entire Akielon court, not to mention the Patran delegation. Would they be able to see what he now thought was pretty obvious in his expression or would they think that Damianos simply liked a pretty face.

Although, if they believed that then they would be sure Damianos had his choice. The Selected were simply not an average looking group. 

Then why would they think that he chose Laurent for his first dance? Maybe they would believe it was a pity choice? Laurent was one of the last to not have gained a single date and he had barely appeared in the televised footage from the Reports, he had managed to mostly disappear from the public until this moment. Until he had decided to stupidly agree to Damen's request.

And yet, he couldn't have written anything back but  _yes_.

He still hadn't risen from bed, he was sure today was going to be chaos incarnate and had decided to ward it off a little while longer. There was a plan drifting on the edge of his thoughts which he hadn't let loose yet, he was waiting to see how today and especially tonight would go. 

He sighed and prepared to get up but a knock at the door beat him to it, he called for them to enter and sat up in bed. His loose pyjamas still covering his arms and chest, his neck was more exposed and his hair was down but it would have to  do.

Jord entered followed by a teenage boy dressed in the livery of the palace staff. Laurent merely raised an eyebrow at Jord, who shrugged and closed the door behind them.

"He was quite persistent," was all Jord said.

The boy stepped forward and cleared his throat, "I was sent to make sure my lord was properly attired for this evening, Master Heston said I'm not to leave until you are fitted".

"Is that right?" Laurent asked and the boy nodded sharply, standing his ground but not looking directly at Laurent. "And what if I refuse?"

"I've been told that if you refuse to let me fit you properly then you're privileges for tonight will be revoked," the boy said with a quiver in his voice, "Master Heston said that his Highness won't want a disagreeable partner".

"Oh, and is his Highness aware of Master Heston's orders to have me dressed like a child?" Laurent questioned.

"Uh, no my lord," the boy answered, "but Master Heston said he has been placed in charge of this event and speaks for the Prince on certain matters".

Laurent raised an eyebrow but didn't answer, letting the boy sweat. He mulled it over in his head while the boy dripped sweat in his entryway, he could refuse and that would end his panic of being in such naked spotlight. He could dress himself and move amongst the court, he could use this time to win favours with nobility and maybe encourage friendliness with their neighbouring Kingdoms.

Or he could let the boy dress him and have his dance with Damen.

He sighed when he realised it wasn't a choice, not really.

"You will take measurements only, I will dress alone and all tailoring will be done without me in the clothes," Laurent ordered, hoping to sound firm enough that the boy wouldn't argue.

He hesitated but surprisingly spoke up, "but my Lord, the outfit must be perfect for tonight and for that there are certain elements I'll need to work with while they're on you".

Laurent narrowed his eyes and maybe it was because this boy was showing quite a familiar stubborn streak, Laurent nodded sharply and said, "fine but limit it as much as possible and warn me beforehand".

"Yes, my Lord," the boy said and bowed slightly.

They worked silently for the next two hours, Jord standing by the door and watching them with interest. They barely spoke except for when the boy warned him that he was about to do something. Laurent watched him carefully throughout the whole process, his body still buzzing and on edge.

His thoughts soon turned to his small problem with tonight, the one he'd tried to ignore. The Patran delegation. The announcement had only said that the King's brother was coming but not which brother. He hoped it was the youngest, the one he hadn't met and who didn't know his real identity. Not that he was against people knowing his lineage but he thought that after a month of hiding it, it might become problematic to the other Selected. Of course, Damen already knew but Damen himself would be another issue.

Laurent didn't particularly want Damen in the same room as Torveld, the Patran King's brother he was acquainted with. It would lead to a rather awkward conversation.

Not a problem for now though, there was nothing he could do but plan a contingency for each brother. And hope that tonight would pass without a major disaster.

 

***

 

Damen was waiting on a garden bench. He had sent Lykaios a note to meet him here a little while ago and hoped she would arrive soon, he needed a second opinion and at this point Nik was useless to him. Every time he brought up Laurent's name his friend would only groan and roll his eyes. Sometimes, he would even curse under his breath.

She arrived in a simple but pretty pink day gown. She smiled when she saw him and walked a little faster, he greeted her with a friendly kiss on the cheek and gestured for her to sit down. She did and then frowned slightly.

"I must admit, I'm a little surprised to be down here," she said, "what's happened?"

"Ah, nothing to cause alarm," Damen offered quickly, "I just wished to speak of tonight".

"Rumour has it that you are opening the ball?" she asked with a smile, "am I going to be surprised to know your partner?"

"I doubt it," Damen answered, "although I will be surprised if he shows up and worse if he actually proceeds to dance with me".

Lykaios laughed cheerily, happy to hear of Damen's worries and to be of some measure of help. "Well, if he does decide to back out, I'd be more than happy to help you save face... although, I don't believe Laurent is a man to go back on his word once he's given it".

"No, I don't think so either," Damen mused with a soft smile. "I appreciate your offer though and I'll be honoured to dance with you if Laurent does decide to spurn me".

She giggled, "was there anything else troubling you?"

"What if we get to know each other properly and it's nothing like what I thought," Damen asked gently, "what if he discovers he doesn't actually like me?"

"Then it will be his loss," Lykaios said firmly, "but I doubt that will happen, he has been quite uh, touchy, since your dance on Monday".

"That doesn't sound good," Damen grumbled but Lykaios waved him off.

"I think it's his way of processing emotions, Laurent doesn't seem overly fond of them and so actually processing them might be more difficult for him than others," Lykaios offered, "if it helps I heard from one of my maids that the boy sent to see to his clothes for tonight wasn't forcibly removed from his rooms".

"And that means?"

"That despite the look on his face and his recent attitude he is willing to play by the rules in order to get to tonight," Lykaios finished.

"What does that mean? Doesn't he usually have someone dress him?"

"Oh, not at all," Lykaios said, "rumour is that he has declined all help to get dressed and presented from day one. He prefers to do it all himself".

"I didn't know that..." Damen said and smiled at the thought. Laurent did his own hair. He would love to watch Laurent wind his thin fingers through his golden hair, love to watch them work and weave those braids he wears. It also showed him a level of independence Damen would not have expected of a Veretian prince.

"-Damen, are you still with me?" Lykaios' voice burst through his thoughts.

"Ah, yes, of course," Damen babbled, his thoughts still on Laurent.

"Hmm... well, I must get back to my fitting, they were loathe to let me go to begin with," Lykaios said and gave Damen a grin, "enjoy your dance tonight, your Highness, I hope it's with the right person".

"Me too".

 

***

 

Laurent had been collected from his room an hour before the ball was to begin, he had been at the mercy of Palace staff all day. First it was his clothes and then his shoes, his bathing habits came next and then they tried to get to his hair. 

He stopped them in their tracks and with a particularly fierce look, they allowed him to do his hair first. For approval. If it wasn't good enough, they would sit him down and redo it. That alone might have been the final straw for Laurent. Nobody was allowed near his hair, no one at all. He might have refused to even go to the ball if they'd given him an ultimatum.

But he proved them wrong. He'd trimmed his hair in the mirror and then washed and dried it, he'd run fingers through it and considered leaving it out but inspiration struck. The length it was now was the length it had been at Auguste's wedding. He'd wanted to surprise Auguste and also give him something else to smile about, he had wanted to bring a little of their mother to his wedding day.

He copied the style now, something he'd only worn once before, and stared at the mirror when he was done. He looked like her, taller and sharper in his face but his eyes were the same and his nose. The curve of his cheeks and the softness in his lips, he was more his mothers son than his fathers and that thought had always pleased him. Maybe she would give him the little extra courage he needed tonight.

Laurent had left his bathroom and stood firmly in the door, the boy had been joined by another and two young women throughout the day and all four and Jord stared at him. They nodded in approval and no more was said about his hair. He did wonder later whether they really approved or whether the look in his eye was enough to quell their need for an intervention. And besides, his hair looked perfect.

Jord accompanied him down to the Selected's common room where he was to meet with them. He had requested certain alterations to the outfit they'd give him and on the whole he was quite happy with it, it wasn't as fine as some of the clothes he'd worn at home but it was finer than anything he'd brought with him.

The sleeves were tight over his wrists and the neckline higher than at first, but it showed of his long neck and made him look taller. His boots were black and shiny, his breeches a light tan and his shirt a stark white with silver inlay. The coat put it all together. It was a soft, powder blue which set off his eyes brilliantly. It had silver buttons and was tailored to perfection, it had a stiff high collar and tails and together with his braided golden hair he was the picture of nobility.

As soon as he stepped into the room, he caught everyone's attention. The outfit demanded his natural poise and elegance to show their face again, his back was straight and shoulders taut, he moved deliberately into the room and let his eyes wander over everyone else.

They made an elegant group. Jokaste was brilliant in a deep red, the colour was shocking and yet she pulled it off as if it were meant to worn by her alone. It hugged her waist and accentuated her chest, her shoulders were bare as it fell in a bell shape to the floor and moved with a swish as she did. Her make-up was stressed to perfection and her hair fell in golden curls down her back with intricate braids locked in place, her heels were daringly high.

Jokaste, who Laurent was surprised to note, had been relatively forgotten the last few weeks much like himself. And also much like him, she seemed determined to make an impact tonight.

Lykaios was beautiful in a simple yet striking gown of golden bronze. It had a simple bodice and traditional cut, yet it made her look like royalty. He hair was also done simply, braided into a crown around her head and threaded with lines of gold. When she smiled she seemed only marginally less bright than the sun.

Erasmus was in deep purple, his bronze hair glittering in the light. Ancel wore forest green to compliment his eyes and contrast perfectly with his hair. Kyrina was in a golden yellow, fitted close to her body and showing off her dark skin and thick, dark hair. There seemed to be every colour under the sun in one room, all perfectly coordinated so that no one matched the other and yet they fit together like a set.

Laurent moved into the room and commanded a spot at the end, opposite to Jokaste and close by to Lykaios. Lykaios shot him a friendly grin and even offered a small thumbs up, Laurent rolled his eyes but felt warmed by the strange moment of support.

Heston arrived moments later and began in on lecturing them about their dancing, their etiquette, their manners and going over again and again exactly what not to say to their guests. Apparently most of the guests had arrived already, they would be the last of the party to arrive before the Patrans made their entrance. Damen would be waiting inside with the royal family while they were announced and entered, cameras would be everywhere tonight watching and waiting for something to happen.

They were told after they entered they would stand together off to the side of the the royal family, men at the back and women in front. They would then wait for the Patrans. After their arrival, Damen would stand and start the dancing. The Selected muttered and whispered at those words, there was still no definite answer on who Damen was dancing with.

Most thought that he would choose in the moment, others believed someone already knew and just wasn't telling. Laurent hid a smirk at that whisper.

Soon enough a man popped in and told Heston they were ready for them. Heston snapped into position and made them line up, Laurent watched as he filed them into place strategically. The flow of colours, the level of attractiveness, the ratio of men and women. Heston had it all figured out.

Laurent found himself at the end, just behind Lykaios. He knew he would have the first dance and decided that his position was probably that of easy access, either first or last so he was on an end and he knew that Heston, although he'd be loathe to admit it, thought Laurent was striking enough to go last. Jokaste would lead them in with Ancel behind her.

Their line moved and with each step that brought them closer to the ballroom Laurent's heart started to flutter. He'd been swept up by today and hadn't thought much about this moment, before he knew it he would be through those doors and dancing with Damen. He could hear the music playing, could hear the excited chatter from the room and he closed his eyes for a brief moment and breathed in deep.

This was nothing compared to balls at home. The Veretian court was a lions den compared to this and if he could dance through a lion's den he could do this.

"Good luck tonight," Lykaios whispered from just in front of him.

He was caught by surprise and didn't reply but her well wishes seemed honest and it made his heart flutter a little softer.

And then they were just outside the door and Jokaste was being introduced, he watched as she stood in the centre of the doorway and curtsied deeply, bowing her head to royalty before standing straight and gliding over to their marked spot. Awed whispers followed Jokaste's entrance and Laurent felt himself swallow, he was never nervous! What in the hell was happening to his nerve.

He waited and listened as all the Selected moved inside, they were announced and briefly introduced. Soon enough, Lykaios was drifting off and curtsying to exclamations of ardour. Laurent straightened up and put on his face for the public, he rolled his shoulders and tucked a stray hair behind his ear. 

"Laurent of Vere, 19 years old and currently living in the capital of Vere with his family. He received the white rose from Prince Damianos on our first Report which we are yet to see used, we've been informed he's quite fond of our library and has shown to be very skillful with a sword".

Lauren strode into the spotlight and bent forward in an elegant bow. He paused for a moment before standing straight and trying not to find Damen's eye. He found it anyway. There was a look of barely restrained delight there, eyes bright and smile firmly in place. He joined in enthusiastically with the applause from the room. Laurent walked gracefully over to the other Selected and noticed a few sour looks in his direction, he ignored them and took his place at the end closest to the royal family. A mere five metres from Damen.

They only had to wait a few minutes before the Patran delegation arrived in all they chaotic glory. A group of twenty entered the room and Laurent almost groaned when he saw Torveld's familiar face. This should prove an interesting night. The Patran's were quite lively and the party took a good fifteen minutes to settle down enough for the King to stand and speak.

"In honour of my son's recent birthday and our stunning guests, I'm delighted to announce that Prince Damianos will be opening our dancing tonight with a partner of his choice," King Theomedes said, his voice reaching every corner of the room. He paused to allow for the applause in the room and then gestured for Damen to stand, he stood and clasped hands with his father before the King sat and Damen left his position.

It was only then that Laurent noted the powder blue lining on Damen's chiton and the soft blue inlay on his golden circlet, nestled in dark curls. His heart thumped and he felt blood pooling towards his face. They matched. Damen stood in front of the Selected and smiled at them all.

"There could be no wrong choice tonight, all of you that still stand here are worthy of your place, and yet I've been asked to make a decision," Damen was grinning, the mirth and excitement not hidden particularly well.

"Laurent of Vere, will you do me the honour of dancing the first with me?" 

Silence greeted his words while a surge of triumph rioted through Laurent's body, even though it was so public he felt wanted. He stepped forward and couldn't help the little smile that slipped onto his face, Damen had bowed his head for a moment while Laurent came forward only to raise it and hold his hand out for Laurent to take.

Laurent took it.

It was warm and strong and pulled him forward to the centre of the dance floor, Damen took control and Laurent let him. He was turned around so he faced Damen, Damen's hand was firmly on his waist while the other pulled him in close. Laurent was inches from Damen's face, his hand resting on Damen's shoulder. His heart was pounding and his breathing shallow and somehow, although the room was full of people, he felt entirely alone with Damen. The music started and he was swept away.

"Breathe, Laurent, I can't have you passing out on me again," Damen murmured, provoking a soft snort from Laurent.

"You just pay attention to where those enormous feet are going," Laurent replied, "I don't desire to dance on broken toes".

"Are you saying you wouldn't just sit out? You'd still wish to dance with me on broken toes?" Damen asked with a chuckle.

Laurent felt his face flush at Damen's point, "I'd have to get my revenge in some way and I can't do that sitting on the sidelines".

"Ah, but you sitting on the sidelines is exactly the kind of punishment that would hurt the most," Damen whispered. "I'd much prefer you close to me, broken toes and all".

"And you have no thought of the pain in my poor broken toes? How much it would hurt to dance with you?" Laurent asked with smirk but Damen just laughed.

"I suppose I would have to carry you then!" 

"You wouldn't dare," Lauren warned but the thought of Damen carrying him wasn't all the objectionable.

"I might just dare... you underestimate you're allure, Laurent" Damen murmured, leaning in a little.

"And you underestimate my willpower," Laurent accidentally said out loud.

Damen pulled his gaze and their eyes met, deep brown and brilliant blue. Laurent couldn't even hear the music anymore, he was tied up in the warmth of Damen's body and the look in his eyes. In that moment he felt that he could stay there forever, if only they kept looking at him in that way. 

And then Damen was beaming and sweeping Laurent into a turn, surprised but sure on his feet, Laurent spun easily until Damen pulled him back in. It had startled a laugh out of him, he knew he was smiling and that he had too many camera's to count pointed at him but he didn't care. He let Damen spin and waltz him around the room, dancing was second nature to both of them and Laurent knew they looked amazing together.

Before long, the music slowed and there was a ringing of applause around the room. Laurent had to let go of Damen and take a step back, he bowed his head in thanks and Damen did the same. Laurent met Damen's eye and saw the warmth there.

"It would be rude to my other guests to steal you away all night but I promise, I'll find you again," Damen whispered and Laurent nodded.

He heard people moving around him, other couples joining them on the floor and then a voice ringing out in the crowd.

"My word, it is you, your Highness! Never thought I'd see you here, Prince Laurent!"

"Fuck," Laurent cursed.

 

***

 

Damen heard the Patran Prince speak but didn't understand the words he was saying. Apparently the rest of the party didn't have the same problem. 

Torveld of Patras had the misfortune of speaking when the room was dead silent, his words seem to reverberate around the room and ricochet off the walls. Murmurs of  _'prince Laurent?'_ echoed around the party, whispered from person to person until everyone knew.

It only lasted a moment before the music began again, perhaps a little louder and more vigorous than before, and couples were gliding onto the floor to dance while servers floated about with trays of food.

Torveld was talking again.

"What on earth are you doing here, Laurent?" he asked sounding amused, "last time we met it seemed that romance was the last thing on your mind, and yet here you are!"

"Maybe it wasn't romance that was undesirable but the man professing it," Laurent stated easily. 

Torveld actually laughed and then winked at Damen, "you've got a live one here, Exalted".

"Excuse me?" Damen said, confused at the sudden familiarity.

"He's simply reflecting on the last time he and I met," Laurent said, his voice had lost all of the warmth and affection from when they were alone, it now sounded quite contrived and stiff. "Prince Torveld is easily led by the allure of a pretty face".

"Be careful of your words, your Highness, I am a Prince of Patras," Torveld said but he still sounded amused.

"Please," Laurent replied, "I still outrank you and Damianos outranks us both... and I believe he will probably be on my side if this turns nasty".

"Oh, don't worry so much," Torveld said and then turned to Damen, "you have your work cut out for you if you want this one".

"Quite," Laurent said coldly, he turned to Damen and bowed slightly, "thank you for the dance, Exalted". And then he walked away.

"He's grown even more lovely than the last time I saw him," Torveld said with a sigh watching Laurent retreat, "pity he's so closed off".

"Really?" Damen remarked, liking Torveld less and less with each word from his mouth, "I've not experience that".

Torveld's eyes widened and he grinned, raised his wine glass and said, "then good luck to you, Damianos, he'll be quite a prize if you can win him".

Damen saw red but before he could do more than clench his jaw, Torveld was gone and Jokaste replaced him.

"Can I steal a dance, Damen?" Jokaste asked demurely, "I've been quite looking forward to this".

"Off course," Damen said on reflex, thoughts still locked on Torveld and his past with Laurent. Damen would have to get to the bottom of that. But Jokaste demanded his attention and in a few moments he was able to focus on her, answer her questions and spin her about a little. She had a very pretty laugh, her hair swayed with her deep, red dress and he would be lying if he said her chest hadn't drawn his attention.

She came jumping back to the forefront of his Laurent addled brain, her intelligent conversation and her quick wit, the way she commanded the space she was in and how lovely her smile was. As he spoke to her through their dance he did notice that as lovely as her smile was, it didn't quite reach her eyes.

 

***

"So, you're a prince now?" a nasal voice called from behind him.

Laurent sighed, they'd found him. He'd been dodging Torveld and the Selected quite artfully for the last hour but he'd been caught watching as Damen danced with Lykaios. She wasn't a perfect dancer but she was sweet and they danced simply, they looked beautiful and easy together. He'd been wondering what he'd looked like in Damen's arms. 

And now he was cursing his moment of curiosity.

"No," Laurent replied as Kydippe, Estienne and Aimeric blocked off his escape.

"What do you mean no?" Estienne questioned, her voice sharp.

"I'm not a prince  _now_ ," Laurent said with a sigh, "I've always been a prince, that's how royalty works".

Kydippe glared at him, he tried to move past them but they kept him closed in. 

Aimeric narrowed his eyes, "is this a game for you? Do you think it's funny? I can't believe Damen is wasting his time with you".

The comment should have glanced off Laurent, he'd gone in with those exact thoughts. It had been a game and he did think it was funny... he'd also wondered why Damen seemed focused on him. But now those words splintered in his chest and he realised this wasn't a game anymore and hadn't been for some time.

"Damen's going to be so mad when he finds out you lied to him," Estienne said with pleasure.

He narrowed his eyes and moved from one face to the next, looking closely at each of them.

"Not that it matters but Damianos knew from the beginning, he was clever enough to figure it out on our first meeting," Laurent said, "and yet he still chose to spend time with me".

Estienne scowled while Aimeric grumbled.

"I can understand why you must dislike me though, I don't believe any of you have been singled out as yet... it must be hard to find out you're irrelevant here," Laurent mused, "and childish though it is, striking out at me must be the only way for you to feel less impotent- tell me, have you managed a dance with him tonight?"

He knew they had not and their flushed faces only spurred him on, it had been some time since he'd been able to dress someone down so thoroughly. 

"I can't believe this! I bet you're only here for an alliance. What, does your own family not want you in Vere so much they had to send you all the way here?" Aimeric taunted.

Laurent raised a single, perfect brow and said, "and I suppose you're here for  _love_?"

Aimeric flushed deeply.

"How could he ever like you? How could anyone?" Aimeric snarled, "I bet they only want to get you on your back, you're only good for a quick fuck".

"As opposed to your brilliant wit and stimulating conversation," Laurent threw back, his voice still managing to stay calm, "at least I'm good for something, even it is only a quick fuck".

He pushed passed them, took a flute of champagne from a passing tray and wound his way outside. He looked back and saw Damen dancing with Jokaste again and they were laughing. He took a long pull from his glass as he stepped onto the patio. He looked up and saw Torveld in front of him, he held back a groan but did drain his glass.

"Would you like another? You drained that fairly quickly," Torveld said.

"Your face has a funny effect on me, I see it and I need a drink," Laurent said coldly and moved past him but Torveld followed.

"Ah, come now Laurent, you weren't nearly so mean the last we saw of each other".

"I was 17, I had a lot to learn," Laurent replied.

"Were you really only 17?" Torveld asked, "I remember you much older than that".

"You arrived the week of my birthday celebrations, one week earlier and you would have been trying to court a 16 year old,".

"Apologies then, prince Laurent, I did not mean to offend you so," Torveld said honestly.

Laurent waved him off, to be honest he wasn't offended. He hadn't enjoyed the attention, he never did when older men tried to court him but he hadn't been offended. Torveld had always been respectful if a little overly enthusiastic in his attention. It was only when he looked back that he felt the anger crawl in, Torveld hadn't been the first and wouldn't be the last man to try to bed him. 

He had gained a reputation fairly quickly of being stone cold and unattainable. And after that people only tried harder. They seemed to like a challenge.

"I'm afraid I've overstayed my welcome, please excuse me, your Highness," Torveld offered and then left him alone.

Laurent looked up at the sky, night had fallen and stars lit up the heavens. It was beautiful and clear, the inky darkness stretching on forever. It was the same sky that he'd seen over the Palace in Arles, the same one he and Auguste had slept under when they were younger, the same constellations he'd taught Nicaise only last summer. He let out a heavy breath and watched as the stars glittered and in between breaths a light streaked down toward the earth.

"Make a wish," a voice said from behind.

Laurent spun and his face softened as he saw Damen leaning against the wall behind him.

"How long have you been watching me?" Laurent asked.

"Shh... no time for that, you have to make your wish," Damen urged, walking over with a grin. Laurent rolled his eyes but looked back to the space the shooting star had been, he closed his eyes briefly and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Damen whispered.

Laurent snorted, "if I tell you that it won't come true".

"Oh come on! Please, tell me".

Laurent shook his head but paused, "I'll tell you if it ever comes true, deal?"

"Deal".

"You can ask me," Laurent murmured after a moment of silence, "I'll tell you".

"About Torveld?" Damen replied and Laurent nodded.

"I was only just 17, the Patran King sent his brother to negotiate a deal with my father, we met at dinner on the first night and I believe he was quite, uh, taken with me," Laurent said, he went to take a drink before he realised his glass was empty. Damen offered his own mostly full glass and Laurent gave him a smile as he took it.

"You turned him down," Damen filled in.

"Quite sharply too," Laurent said, "he chased me for weeks trying to court me, he was quite persistent and I found it to be too much. I turned him down and then went to my brother and told him all of it, Auguste took over from there".

"And how did Torveld take it?" 

"Quite disappointed, I believe," Laurent said softly, "he's not one to hold back with his emotions but Auguste had told him to leave me be and it had a powerful effect".

"He left then?" Damen asked.

"Not right away, he finished the deal with my father and they departed when they were meant too but I didn't speak to him," Laurent murmured, "I think I was a little in over my head and silence seemed easier".

"But tonight? If you left on relatively amicable terms...?"

"It's more I think that he tried, I've thought about it a lot and I don't think he had any right to try and court me when I was 17... I was barely a man and he was so much older," Laurent continued softly, "he would have had a lot of power and control in a relationship like that... and when I think of it now-"

"You're angry with him," Damen supplied.

"Him... and everyone like him that thinks the young and inexperienced are easy prey, it makes me sick".

Laurent took another drink from his glass and watched the sky, Damen stood silently beside him.

"Is there anyone you could come to care for?" Damen whispered, his voice open and vulnerable, "or am I hoping for something that will never happen?"

Laurent closed his eyes and turned to Damen, he reached out slowly and rested his hand on Damen's.

"If you'd asked me a month ago I would have said no, I didn't believe I would ever care for someone... but you're hope is not misplaced, I just need you to be patient".

Damen looked at him, his face alight with that hope and his eyes burning with want but he just flipped his hand over and squeezed Laurent's. 

"I can be patient".

"Then how would you feel about a second dance?"

"Are you asking me for a dance, your Highness?" Damen said with a brilliant laugh.

"Only if you promise to leave my toes unharmed".

Damen laughed again and pulled Laurent with him back into the party, dancing was in full swing with most of the Selected already on the floor and dozens of beautiful colours twirling around the room. Laurent spied camera after camera and for a second hoped that none were on the balcony before Damen had him in his arms and they were spinning and spinning.

Laurent lost his breath, worries falling away and soon there was only him and Damen again. 

He needed more of this. More alone time with Damen.

His white rose sprung into his head and he smiled.

Damen was going to be in for a surprise.


	12. Only A Chase

They were sprawled over the loungeroom again, this time Auguste was buried under both his children while Madeleine tried to find a comfortable position on the other side of the lounge. Nicaise was curled up under his arm and Analise on his lap but all four sets of eyes were focused on their screen.

They'd been following the Report religiously like most Veretians, it was quality entertainment to watch and now they had a stake in it as well. Vere hadn't been shown much but every time Laurent graced the screen or appeared in a photo it was all anyone could speak off. For most of his life Laurent had been striking but a little forgotten, it was hard to draw attention when Auguste's shadow was so large. Not to mention the fact that Laurent himself didn't actually want any attention.

He was distant and relatively boring to most of the Veretian public. They saw him as a scholar, beautiful yet cold and not much more. He had been involved with the media only on a few rare occasions, the incident with Torveld had shoved him into the spotlight briefly but had been mostly contained within the Palace walls and any other time he appeared it was because of Auguste. 

Footage from Auguste's wedding, a brief interview after both Nicaise and Analise were born and the occasional shot of him around Arles. Nothing exciting or dramatic, nothing to stir the excitement of the Veretian public. He was a model second son of a King. Until now, that is.

The Report began with a panoramic shot of the stage where those Selected who were left sat to one side and the Akielon royal family sat to the other. The camera seemed to rest on a few faces, giving the audience a clue as to who they would be focusing on tonight and Laurent was first on that list.

Auguste got to see his little brother's face again and he smiled at what he saw. Laurent looked the picture of nobility, he managed to sit with a poised carelessness with his leg crossed at the knee and his back straight as a board. He was all ease and grace, his navy coat highlighting his pale complexion and blue eyes and his hair tied back neatly in a braid.

"Boo!" Analise and Nicaise called out when the camera rested on Jokaste's face. Auguste stifled a laugh at their dislike. 

It had been immediate and unrelenting and Auguste couldn't help but believe his children had the best taste. He saw the look in her eyes and the careful game she played, he had known Laurent too long not to recognise it, but in Jokaste it somehow felt off. He didn't know how it differed from the game Laurent had gone in playing but all Auguste could conclude was that Laurent was no longer playing in the same way and Jokaste stilled irked him.

_"It's been a very exciting week here at the Palace! You'll notice we are lite a few more Selected but we've seen some new faces emerge instead! We were lucky enough to host a delegation from Patras at the Palace this week including the King's brother and his retinue, in honour of their arrival and to celebrate our Prince's recent birthday and current Selection, a ball was thrown last night"._

"Oh Auguste, could it have been Torveld?" Madeleine whispered, watching Stavos speak. Auguste gritted his teeth, he knew Laurent could take care of himself but he still hated the idea of him being in that situation.

"I suppose we'll find out in a minute," Auguste murmured back.

"Is Uncle Lo going to do something this week?" Nicaise grumbled, he'd been rather annoyed that Laurent had had very little screen time as yet. He'd glared at everyone else as they spoke and gushed over Damianos and the Palace, his eyes narrowed and he huffed whenever footage was shown that didn't involve his uncle and would be moody and taciturn if the report ended and Laurent hadn't featured.

"I think there's probably a good chance of that," Auguste replied, his stomach twisting.

_"Our Selected were subjected to dance lessons all week this week in lieu of group dates, three lucky Selected also went on their first single date and only one was left standing! Tonight we'll get a chance to hear just how exciting this week has been from everyone involved and we have a few surprises in store for you as well, to kick tonight off I'd love a word with the Prince himself"._

Auguste watched Damianos carefully. Over the last month he'd made an effort to study the man or at least what he could from the information he received, so far it seemed that Damianos was kind and honest but also obviously intelligent. The way he'd eliminated people and then talked about why showed Auguste that he wasn't playing around, he wasn't messing with the Selected for publicity but he seemed to be honestly trying to find someone.

The way he was with Laurent sealed Auguste's opinion. They hadn't had very much air time together and only a few photo's and footage from inside the Palace but what he did see was incredible. Laurent look engaged and excited, which for him was the equivalent of proclamations of love. Auguste loved catching those moments and seeing that look in Laurent's face, it reminded him of when Laurent had been small and his emotions still easy to read.

_"So Damen, we're two Selected down tonight? Can you tell us what happened?"_

_"Of course, Stavos. I invited Eradne and Talik on single dates this week along with Pallas. I had fun with both of them and they are truly lovely people but unfortunately I didn't feel a connection with either of them. I don't want to play with anyone's feelings and so I felt it was the right decision to send the both of them home and focus on the connections that I have felt so far"._

_"Perfectly reasonable, I'm very excited to hear how you're putting you're all into this! And so you said you're goodbye's with Talik and Eradne this morning but I'm left to wonder? You also had a date with Pallas, can I assume you did feel a connection there?"_

Auguste leaned into the screen and watched as Damianos' eyes strayed for only a second from Stavos and into the group of Selected. He thought that just maybe they went into the corner where his brother sat.

_"Time will tell, Stavos, all I know at this point is that I don't want to send him away"._

_"Keep your secrets then, Your Highness, we'll know soon enough!"_

"He'd better not like him," Nicaise grumbled as the camera panned over to Pallas and rested there.

"He's not pretty like Lo," Analise said confidently, "Lo's smart too".

Auguste tightened his arm around Nicaise and kissed the top of Analise's head. The exciting part was probably still to come.

_"And how did you enjoy the dance lessons? I'm told some needed more attention than others?"_

_Damen laughed easily, "as we expected, not everyone has been in the position to need to know how to dance but they learned quickly and made me and Master Heston proud at the ball last night"._

_"Speaking of which, you opened the ball, correct?"_

_"I did, I was honoured to be able to open the dancing for my father and to choose a partner amongst the Selected"._

Auguste sucked in a breathe, somehow he knew exactly what Damen was about to say. Nicaise leaned into the screen while Analise squeaked in excitement and Madeleine gripped his forearm.

_"Ah, how lucky for that person! It must have been a very difficult decision?"_

_"With so many wonderful people how could it not be? But in another way it was easy, this person has been on my mind quite a bit recently and it was a good chance to get to know them a little better"._

_"Alright, Damianos, you can stop teasing us now! We're all dying to know who was lucky enough to dance the first with you?"_

_"Ah, in truth it was me who had the privilege of dancing the first with Laurent of Vere, I've slowly been getting to know him and I believe he's quite an exceptional person"._

_"Wow, that's quite the compliment. Laurent? Anything you'd like to add?"_

Nicaise was grinning as the camera focused on his uncle while Analise bounced in her father's lap, Auguste looked to his wife and matched Nicaise's grin before locking his eyes back on his brother.

_"Only that Akielos is blessed with a very patient future King... he's a proficient dancer as well"._

_"Just proficient? All of your toes came out unscathed, didn't they?"_

And then Laurent laughed.

Auguste's eyes widened as he recognised the sound, so like their mothers and so very missed. It was bells and sweetness, it was chasing Laurent through the Palace, it was nights of sleeping under the stars, it was early morning rides and swimming at the beach. He hadn't heard Laurent's laugh in such a long time.

He saw the dopey, besotted look flit across Damianos' face at the sound. The way Stavos blinked in surprise like he wasn't sure Laurent had even been capable of laughing. How the King's eyes passed between the two and back again. Something was happening in front of them and Auguste was allowed a glimpse.

_"I highly doubt that unscathed toes are the marker for an exceptional dancer, Your Highness"._

_"In your society perhaps, here in Akielos exceptional dancers are made up entirely of those who manage not to damage their partner"._

The camera was focused on the two of them, panning back and forth with their banter and showing Auguste the obvious affection there. It seemed the Prince of Akielos had managed to make his little brother forget just how much he generally disliked people. And then another voice joined in. The camera jumped over to Lykaios as she smiled sweetly and added in:

_"They're just being modest, I think everyone here can admit to being at least a little jealous over how well they danced together. Not that I was very surprised, though"._

_"Ah, of course not! We were witness to a bit of a surprise at the ball last night and some very exciting news. It seems that Vere has thrown a royal hat in the ring, Laurent is indeed the second son of King Aleron and brother to the future King Auguste!"_

"Oh Daddy, that's you," Analise squeaked, her eyes jumping between the screen and Auguste. The camera was on Laurent again and his previous affection had disappeared, he had returned to his usual self while Stavos continued.

_"As we all know, when a person puts their name forward to this competition they are required to leave behind their titles for the duration and subsequently not speak of them, we try to make everyone on equal footing as they enter the Palace. It seems that our Patran delegation were already familiar with Vere and thus, the little secret came out. But I am curious, were you as surprised as everyone else, Damianos?"_

_Damianos laughed heartily, "actually I picked it from our first meeting, he's not very good at hiding his true nature. Nobility is quite easy to pick"._

There was a wave of laughter and then Stavos was continuing on with the report, the camera flicked to Laurent every now and then but he said nothing more. Jokaste was interviewed briefly and footage of her and Damianos' dance was shown, she was followed by Lykaios and a few others. Pallas was interviewed about his single date and Damen discussed briefly some of his plans for the following week but not much more happened. And then it was over and Nicaise and Analise were dissecting what had happened.

Auguste looked at his wife and smiled, "he seems happy, doesn't he?"

"Happier than I've seen him in a long time," she replied softly. Her eyes then dropped to her stomach and she inhaled sharply.

Auguste felt his heart skip a beat, "Madeleine?"

"I think we need to call the physician," she said, "looks like your son might be early".

 

***

 

Damen fell into his bed with a groan. It had been an incredibly long and arduous day with an equally tiresome Report to top it off. Although parts of it had made his heart soar. He could still hear Laurent's laugh playing over in his head.

He'd woken up hungover and sleep-deprived that morning only to face sending both Talik and Eradne home. Talik had taken it well and thanked him for the opportunity, she'd given him a brief hug and wished him luck before leaving to pack her belongings. Eradne had been a little harder, she'd started to cry and ask why. Damen had to brace himself and tell her a version of the truth that would make her feel better. He'd given her a hug and although still tearful she had departed to pack her things before leaving the Palace with Talik.

And then it had been preparing for the report. He hadn't tried to find Laurent although he'd desperately wanted too, he thought that if Laurent wanted his company today he would find him but he assumed the Veretian would need some time to sort out his thoughts.

Finally the Report had finished and before he could pull Laurent aside for a quick chat he was pulled away, when he had turned Laurent was gone and he was too tired to hunt him down. Besides, anything he wanted to say or do could wait for morning.

He rolled over on his bed and closed his eyes, just thinking of Laurent made him smile. He liked that Akielos got to see a small glimpse of what he saw in the man, that they could start to see him in a positive light. He wanted his Kingdom to be happy with the person he chose but it wouldn't sway him if they didn't, throughout his life he knew he was going to give up a lot for Akielos without a though but his partner wasn't going to be one.

Damen replayed their dance as he tried to make himself get up and go bathe, but lying there and thinking of Laurent was a much nicer alternative to moving. He was thinking of Laurent's face as he wished on a star when he heard a knock at the door. He groaned and called out for them to enter. He pushed himself up to sit and waited, nobody entered so he called out again.

The guard on his door cracked it open and peered in, "did you need something, Your Highness?"

Damen frowned, "didn't someone just knock?"

"Uh, no, Your Highness. Is everything OK?"

"Everything's fine, I must be hearing things," Damen replied and the guard withdrew. The moment the door closed the knock sounded again, this time he realised it was coming from behind him.

He jumped up form his bed and grabbed the iron fire-poker before going to the window, he briefly thought to warn the guard but curiosity won out. He approached the window and waited for a few seconds until he heard the knock again, he pulled the window open sharply and came face to face with Laurent.

"Laurent? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, eyes wide and a grin breaking out.

Laurent was sat on his window sill as if he owned it, when Damen opened the window properly Laurent moved his legs in and dropped inside Damen's room. Damen's face flushed, he was completely confused and yet the only fact blaring through his head was: Laurent is in my room.

"Spacious," Laurent hummed as he walked around, "and clean... wasn't expecting that".

"Laurent, what-"

Laurent turned and smirked, the white rose held up in his hand with the petals touching his chin.

"I've come for my date- it's precisely 12:01 and I intend to make the most of my day," Laurent said.

"Your date? We're going on your date now?" Damen asked with surprise.

"Unless you'd prefer me to come back later?" Laurent asked with a raised brow, he didn't even make it a step back to the window before Damen stopped him.

Damen grinned and said, "now is perfect. What do you have in mind?"

"Grab a cloak and some gloves. I'm thinking your guards won't like it if their prince disappears from his room but I also don't intend to have them follow us," Laurent said and held up a note for Damen to read. "What do you think?"

"They'll have a heart attack and then follow us anyway," Damen grinned.

"But we'll have a good headstart, shall we go?"

Damen took the note from Laurent and put it on his desk, he then stepped into Laurent's space and grasped the rose still in his hand. He placed the rose on top of the note and looked back at Laurent, the blonde was already at the window, crouched on the sill with a mischievous grin.

He held his hand out for Damen to take and whispered, "coming?"

Damen took his hand and together they climbed out the window, skillfully making their way down from ledge to ledge until they could drop onto the pavement. They darted out and went from one hiding spot to another until they reached the stable. Damen let them in and led them to the right stalls, they tacked their horses quietly and efficiently before climbing into their saddles and stopping for a moment to look at each other and grin.

"We'll have to go fast, there's no way to avoid the guards at the front gate," Damen warned.

"We're heading for the town," Laurent said and then grinned as he turned his horse in the direction of the gate, "I'll race you".

He was off and Damen was close behind.

They made so much noise as they galloped to the gate and yet the guards still looked surprised, maybe seeing two men riding at full speed and laughing like children was enough to shock. It took them a moment but they called the alarm and soon Damen could hear the distant sound of men being roused to run after them. He relished the idea of a chase, it had been too long since he'd done something reckless, and with Laurent riding beside him and looking quite pleased with himself the decision was out of his hands.

They were racing, guards were chasing and he had a whole day with Laurent.

 

***

 

It had been the work of a moment built up from hours of unconscious plotting. From the moment he'd shared with Damen on the Report he knew it had to be tonight.... tomorrow. He'd remained silent the rest of the Report, thinking and planning his next course of action. It was dangerous, reckless and entirely stupid but he couldn't stop.

He'd retired to his rooms and locked everyone out. He'd changed into dark, well fitted clothes and rebraided his hair so it was tight. He put on his well worn, soft footed boots and his mottled dark green cloak. He'd lifted up the hood and like a proper criminal, disappeared out of his window. Laurent had made his way easily around the castle walls, hanging off the stone and avoiding the guards. He'd thought that the guards probably weren't expecting an intruder to come from inside the Palace and he'd been correct.

He'd made it to the royal quarters and peeked through mostly drawn curtains until he finally got a glimpse of Damen. He'd perched himself on the sill and tapped quietly.

And now they were riding, galloping really, down the main road towards town. Damen was at his side, laughing with pure energy and excitement, keeping his horse neck and neck with Laurent's.

Laurent had been all smiles since he'd found Damen, the laughter had been contagious. It was like a dam had broken, now that he'd started laughing he couldn't stop it. Not while Damen looked at him the way he did.

"They're going to kill us both, you know!" Damen shouted.

"They'll have to catch us first!" Laurent called back, smiling when he heard Damen's answering laugh.

They were approaching the town at full speed, Laurent had only been here once but he'd seen enough to know where he was headed. The rest he could figure out on the way. He spied the first roof and veered his horse toward it, Damen changing course easily to follow him.

"Get ready to jump!" Laurent called out. His eyes focused on the low hanging ledge of the roof, the hand holds available, the material of the roof, the space between the first and second. He smiled slowly, knowing they could do it. 

He slowed his horse slightly but only enough that he could catch the roof, he reached out and with gloved hands he grabbed hold of the ledge and held on tight. The momentum was shocking but he rode it on through until his body had swung upwards and landed like a cat on the tiled red roof. He didn't have time to watch Damen's ascent as one minute he wasn't on the road and the next he was crouched beside him rubbing his hands on his pants.

His eyes glittered as they met Laurent's and they revelled in the silent rush of adrenaline and the success of their reckless plans.

They watched their horses gallop down the dirt road and out onto the cobbled street where they slowed down, they kept walking until they were out of sight.

Laurent gestured silently and the two of them scuttled over the roof and out of sight on the other side, Damen wanted to leave but Laurent just ducked and watched the road. He saw the distant cloud of oncoming dust and that was enough, he slid to the edge of the roof and leapt to his feet with enough time and momentum to jump across the gap and onto the next roof. 

Damen didn't waste any time and together they ran and jumped until the rooftops evened out and joined together. Laurent slowed his pace, knowing they had lost their pursuers for awhile, and he walked on slowly with his chin tilted to the heavens and Damen close beside him.

"Did we risk our lives to go stargazing, Laurent?" Damen mused, eyes alight with happiness.

Laurent's smile was pure and genuine, he whispered, "I think that I'd risk a lot more for this".

"Truer words were never spoken," Damen replied softly.

Laurent felt fingers unexpectedly touching his hand, he flinched for the briefest of moments but it was enough to draw the hand away. Laurent closed his eyes and breathed in and out, and with a decisive movement he reached out and took Damen's hand. They were warm, weathered and wonderful. His hand was larger than Laurent's and seemed to enclose it in his.

Laurent peeked a glance and saw how in the moonlight their differences were so apparent. His hand was pale and thin, made for fine work and fine tasks, while Damen's was dark and strong, made from and for a hard life. And yet, their callouses matched, their warmth melted together and Laurent felt as both of their racing pulses calmed ever so slightly.

"Do you know the constellations?" Damen asked and Laurent didn't hide his smile.

"My father tried to teach me when I was little but I hated it, I hated being out in the dark and I hated learning when I was tired- I remember telling him that I could have learnt all of this in the library! He kept on trying but I was a stubborn child when I wanted to be..." Laurent paused to watch the stars glitter, "but he had me figured out, next time he let Auguste take me as a surprise on my birthday. I was six and completely in awe of him, I would have learnt anything if Auguste had been the one to teach me".

"And you learnt?" Damen asked.

"Quite quickly, but I pretended not too so I could prolong those excursions with my brother- but of course, I was six and not very subtle," Laurent answered with a laugh.

"What happened?"

"We kept going, it became our little tradition. No matter where we were, apart or together we'd always spend my birthdays stargazing outside. Auguste liked to say that even if we were apart the sky would never change, we could always trust the stars to keep us together. Quite sappy, really".

Damen laughed softly and whispered, "you're actually quite soft, aren't you?"

Laurent stared upwards and murmured honestly, "sometimes".

And then Damen blinked and pieces started to fit together in his head, "Laurent... is it your birthday today?"

Laurent only hummed in answer.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have done something, we could have-"

Laurent squeezed his hand and cut him off, "aren't we doing something now?"

Damen paused and then nodded. 

"Are we stargazing here or do you have a master plan?"

"Who are you talking about?" Laurent asked and Damen grinned.

"Master plan it is then".

 

***

 

They had to let their hands go as they kept moving across the rooftops. They kept silent and sure-footed but didn't spot any guards, it was the early hours of the morning when they finally made a mistake.

Damen put his foot down a little too hard on an old roof and a loose tile came off and slipped downwards, it just so happened that a passing patrolling guard rode past as the tile fell and looked up in time to spy two princes frozen on the roof of the butcher.

"What the fuck?" they heard carried up to them on the breeze.

It was enough to get them moving, running and holding back laughter as the chase began again. The guard had blown a whistle and called others too him, they had no idea what was going on and their confusion only deepened when the princes ran from the guards towards the poor side of the town. More guards were called and soon those who had been following since the Palace arrived on the scene, sighing with annoyance at their prince's antics.

Damen heard the distinct voice of Nikandros as they crouch behind a chimney rise up from an alley.

"Guard the prince, they said. It will be full of honour and glory, they said. Fuckers never met Damen".

Damen couldn't help but snicker and call back down, "watch your tongue, Nik, that's treason!"

A shout of surprise, a curse and then a sharp whistle but Damen and Laurent were already running. Jumping over the gap and onto the next roof, they ran until they heard distant footsteps behind them. Following on the roof.

"Time to disappear," Laurent whispered.

He searched for a moment and then grinned, he grabbed Damen's hand and together they took off to the left and towards what was obviously the roof of a brothel. Damen went first as the ledge was a little too far for Laurent to reach safely and then helped swing Laurent down to stand close in front of him.

"Enjoying yourself?" he whispered as the tiles clattered above their heads.

Damen grinned and leaned in to whisper in Laurent's ear, "how could I not?"

They waited, frozen together until the noise overhead faded. Damen let out a breath and asked, "so, what next?"

"Ever been inside a brothel?" Laurent raised a perfect brow in question.

"No time like the present," Damen replied.

They edged towards the small balcony with unlocked windows, Laurent leaned out and looked through, nodding to himself as he saw the empty room. He leapt, light footed, onto the balcony and opened the window where he pulled himself easily inside. Damen followed behind but bumped the window on entry. Laurent turned back sharply, Damen's knock added to the wind was enough to have the window swing back out and smack loudly against the wall.

They froze. 

Steps were heard on the stairs outside the room, paired with grumbling. Hooves clattered on the cobblestones. Next thing, Laurent was sure, footsteps would coming running back this way.

"Alright, I guess this is happening," he said.

He took Damen's hand and hauled him over to the bed, he pushed him down and watched as Damen's face worked it's way through darker shades of red. He smirked and pressed his finger to his lips for silence, footsteps on the stairs were getting closer, there was a key scraping in the lock and Laurent followed Damen down. He hovered over Damen's prone body, quickly untied his hair and let it drape over their faces enough to hide them.

"Laurent..." Damen whispered, his pupils blown and his breathing heavy.

Laurent breathed in slowly through his nose and lowered his head. Their foreheads touched. Their noses brushed together. Their lips only a breath away. He could count Damen's lashes, count the flecks in his eyes and the freckles on his nose.

He laced his fingers through Damen's above his head and as the door creaked open he let out a low, laborious sigh. Damen's moan was stuck in his throat, he was so intent on Laurent that it seemed he had forgotten the whole world around them. He definitely didn't hear the maid enter the room until she let out a gasp of shock and babble of apologies until she was incoherent.

Laurent didn't move from his position, not until she had slammed the door behind her and locked it. He didn't move as he heard the sounds of guards downstairs demanding to search rooms or the profuse rejection from the owner of the business. Laurent didn't move until all sound faded and Damen was about to pop a vein in his desperate bid to keep himself under control.

Laurent extricated himself slowly, first unwinding their hands and then lifting his face. He swung himself off Damen to the other side of the bed and waited for Damen to sit up, smiling slyly at the obvious readjustment of clothing and the dark flush apparent on his cheeks.

"Are they gone?" he whispered.

"For now," Laurent replied, "you alright?"

"For now," Damen repeated and Laurent let out a soft chuckle.

"Time for us to disappear again... unless you'd like to stay a little longer?" Laurent teased, Damen rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I think we still have some time to stargaze".

 

***

 

Laurent took him back outside and onto the rooftops, they moved slowly, further into the poor side of town. They kept quiet until Laurent had taken them to a flat green roof, where he sat down easily and stretched out on his back. Damen joined him and they both looked up.

"That one's 'The Hunter'," Laurent said, pointing up.

"And that one's 'The Little Bear'," Damen pointed off to the side.

"And there's The Sea Serpent and next to that is The Maiden," Laurent said softly, pointing them out.

"The Big Bear's there too..." Damen murmured. They trailed off into silence, breaking it only to point out another constellation. After they named everything they could see they began to make stories up, laughing and joking at the childish make believe they were coming up with. 

At some point Damen took Laurent's hand in his and held on tight.

At another he rolled onto his side and waited for Laurent to meet his eyes.

Laurent felt his gaze and took his time looking back, enough to gather his courage and feel the pulsing of his heart and the clear want rioting through his body.

Damen's eyes were soft and clear when Laurent looked into them, Damen now hovered slightly over him his hand raised and reaching for Laurent's now loose hair. He brushed soft fingers through it and tucked a strand behind his ear before smiling with happiness and leaning in slowly. Slowly enough that Laurent could pull away if he wanted.

Laurent didn't pull away, instead he raised his head and met Damen with a kiss.

It was heady and warm, Damen's lips soft and inviting. Damen let Laurent make the next move and he didn't have to wait long, he pressed the kiss deeper and deeper until Damen was pushing back. Laurent's head fell back onto the roof with Damen following him down, kissing his lips until they ran out of breath. He pressed soft, butterfly kisses on Laurent's lips and on the tip of his nose.

Laurent's eyes flew open to be greeted by Damen's face.

And he was beautiful. 

Perfect in this moment.

Laurent faltered and managed a small, wobbly smile in return. With such rampant emotions running through him, it was all he could manage. Damen understood and leaned in to kiss him again. Once for understanding. Once as a promise. Once for the stars. 

And once just because he wanted too.


	13. Only A Day

They watched the sunrise from their spot on the roof. A kaleidoscope of colours bleeding through the early morning grey. Damen kept Laurent's hand in his, held tight and warm, their fingers laced together and their arms brushing. 

Laurent had allowed him a few kisses but not nearly enough to sate him. All he could think about as they lay together on a strange roof was how much he wanted him, not just physically but he wanted to be the one Laurent went too. For comfort. Support. Understanding. He wanted to be the one Laurent thought of when he was in trouble, the name on his lips when he was ill, the face in his head before he fell asleep.

He had known he was falling hard but the night had brought him to new realms of understanding. Laurent wasn't someone he would get over, his name would be tattooed permanently in his heart and the space at his side was now reserved only for him.

Damen kept his head tilted to the side so that Laurent's profile was always in view, he saw the twitch of his lips and the scrunch of his nose. Laurent loved the stars, felt his love for them in his bones. Laurent was Damen's stars, and what a constellation he was.

With the sun risen and the sky settling into it's early morning hues, Laurent sat up and stretched with Damen following his lead. They shared yawns and smiles and soft 'good mornings'. Then Laurent was on his feet and on his way.

"Where are you taking me now?" Damen said, his voice easy and teasing.

"We have some horses to find to complete phase two," Laurent answered and disappeared over the ledge. Damen gasped and ran the last few steps only to see Laurent on his feet and looking up at him, eyes glittering with amusement.

"Coming down?" 

Rather than answering, Damen just followed him down, landing next to Laurent with a grin. Laurent rolled his eyes and led the way. 

They walked with a purpose, ducking down quiet alleys and through empty streets until Laurent's face gleamed with mischief. He turned to Damen and pointed off into the distance to a stable.

"I don't suppose you recognise that horse?" 

Damen narrowed his eyes and then laughed. It was Nik's. The decision seemed to be made for them. They snuck over to the stable and tacked Nik's horse, poor Nikandros must have been inside the nearby inn having breakfast. Damen felt a little bad for taking the man's horse but honestly, it was too amusing not too. And beside's this wasn't the first time either of their horse's had taken a little detour.

Within 10 minutes they were on horse's again and riding quietly from the stable with a thank you note stuck to the wall. Right where Nik's horse had been waiting.

They rode on to the next town, a slightly smaller dwelling but more picturesque. It overlooked the ocean and the early morning sun was playing havoc with the colour reflected on the water. They had to pause for a few minutes to drink it in. Soon enough they were seated at a small cafe and reading the breakfast menu. Damen's eyes rested on the largest meal available which he planned on adding a few extra's too. And a vat of coffee.

Doing today on no coffee wasn't an option.

Laurent ordered the largest coffee available as well.

"Regretting not waiting until morning?" Damen asked after they'd ordered.

Laurent pinned him with a look and said clearly, "not even a little".

"Good, me either. If no sleep followed by a river of coffee is the sacrifice we had to make to be here then I would happily make it again," Damen replied.

Laurent smiled at that and while they waited for food he artfully tied his hair back up and out of his face, Damen watched as nimble fingers threaded through his golden hair and was almost mesmerised by the motion. He wanted to lean over and touch it.

The arrival of their food broke the tranquil balance of their table.

"May I ask a question?" Laurent asked, their food had been demolished in silence and they sat hugging mugs of honeyed coffee.

Damen nodded quickly, alerted at the seriousness in Laurent's voice.

"I don't deserve an answer, I know I have not been... easy to be with," Laurent began and Damen had to hold in a snort. Laurent was complex but Damen had never known an easier person to be with except maybe his mother. Laurent met Damen's eye with his own brilliant blue, they were vibrant and alive and craved the truth, "will you tell me what you plan to do now?"

Damen's brow creased in confusion and he tilted his head, "what do you mean?"

He saw a faint trace of a blush creeping in, "with this Selection... you said at the ball that you could be patient with me and I appreciate that. I'm not looking for a definite answer but I think I need to know where you stand now... with me".

Damen smiled softly, "are you asking me of my intentions?"

Laurent's blush shone through, "I'm asking what you plan to do next".

"Hmm..." Damen mused and leaned back in his chair in mock thought, he knew in his heart that if he told Laurent that he would happily go to his father tonight and send everyone else home then Laurent would freak out. There would be a Laurent shaped hole in the Palace wall he would be out so fast. He couldn't say that, not yet. Laurent had asked for time - but... that had been before this, before they had kissed and the world had been set right.

Maybe he could push a little more than he would have dared a few days ago.

"I hope it's no secret to you that I prefer you to anyone else at the Palace," he said and Laurent's ears went pink while his eyes widened at the honesty.

"You have been rather obvious with your affection while with me," Laurent said but his words were layered with something else.

Damen smiled softly, "I won't lie to you and say I haven't enjoyed the company of the others. I've met a lot of beautiful and exceptional people in the last month- but you're the only one I've been this way with".

"The only one?" Laurent whispered and Damen instantly knew his worries. He feared that Damen's affection was shared many ways, that maybe he was saying the same thing to others and that perhaps had been physically involved with them as well. That he was another rung on the ladder. Damen shook his head and leaned over the table, taking Laurent's lips in a chaste kiss.

"Yours are the first lips I've kissed in a long while," his breath mixed with Laurent's and he felt the way he shivered, "and the only ones I plan to continue kissing if you allow it".

"Yours are the first I've kissed in more than a long while," Laurent murmured back almost breathless at their proximity.

Damen grinned and moved back to his chair. His heart swelled at the words, how genuine they sounded. The slight fear still visible in his face at the truth he was speaking. Laurent wasn't one to speak secrets and truths on a whim and Damen felt honoured he was now amongst the few who held his confidence.

"Laurent, please hear me when I say that I like you, I prefer you and if it were up to me I would be wherever you are," Damen said simply, "I wish to give you time and patience but when you figure out what you want, I'll be waiting".

"You have an almost idiotic amount of hope and faith when it comes to me," Laurent replied but Damen shook his head.

"Not true, I know my mind and I'm starting to know you, I'm seeing my future more clearly and it's a future that has you in it- in whatever capacity you want," Damen promised.

"You truly want me around that long?" Laurent asked. Maybe it was because they were alone or because they were away from the Palace but Damen had managed to crack that wall that always surrounded Laurent. He was open and speaking freely, his thoughts and feelings bleeding out so Damen could capture them.

"I do".

Laurent was silent a moment longer and then nodded, seeming to sort some things out in his head. He met Damen's eyes with a burning fierceness and said, "I won't always be pleasant or enjoyable to be with. I like to play games with people and I know I'm good at it, I'm not someone to be thrown away or let down easy. If you intend to pursue me then do so with your eyes open and knowing that I'm difficult and cold and will probably try to hurt you on purpose when I am angry. I try but I don't always succeed at being a good person, I lose time when I'm reading and get irritated when interrupted. I love my family more than anything and they are a priority in my life".

He took a deep breath and finished with, "I've never been in a relationship and I don't know what I'm doing".

Damen just nodded and for the second time he just leaned over and kissed Laurent. Which seemed to be the last thing he had been expecting.

"OK," Damen said and then sipped his coffee.

"What? OK what?" Laurent asked in confusion.

"I'll heed your warning and thank you for informing me but it doesn't change my mind, at this point I doubt anything will," Damen answered.

Laurent was speechless until long after they'd left the cafe.

 

***

 

They spent most of the day at the markets, looking at all of the merchandise and ducking the guards. Damen disappeared for a little while and Laurent was about to look for him when he showed up with new books in hand which he gave to Laurent with a grin. He'd gifted Laurent with two books on Akielos, one on the fairytales and folklores and the other a history of the royal family.

Laurent had raised an eyebrow but Damen had shrugged him off and only said, "I'd thought you'd find them interesting".

Laurent did. He was dying to go home and crack them open.

They wandered through stalls and generally wasted time together, taking a few breaks by walking around a small lake and talking of their homes and families. Laurent spoke of his brother in more detail than he'd ever done before, his hands had begun to gesticulate with their excitement. He spoke of his niece and nephew and his sister-in-law, he spoke of his father but not his mother. She was still hard to speak of but Damen never pushed, knowing the complexities of a missing mother.

Damen told Laurent of his own family and Laurent could tell how much he loved them just by how he spoke, he even showed affection for his father's past mistress and his new wife. Laurent was surprised at how much love Damen could give out, there seemed to be a little bit for everyone. He didn't seem to hate anyone.

As the day dwindled on and Laurent became a little lost within this reality he was reminded quite suddenly of his plans for their evening. The clocktower tolled 4p.m and Laurent cursed. They had an appointment in town at that very moment. He grabbed Damen's hand and they ran back to town, pausing only when they were outside a little tailors shop.

Damen shot him a quizzical look.

"I had Jord scout the area yesterday and book the appointment," Laurent answered and then entered the shop, tinkling bells announcing their arrival.

A middle aged woman came out from a backroom and did a double take, Laurent assumed she had not expected two princes in her entry way. He smiled sweetly and greeted her, her shock fading as she pulled herself up.

"Your Highness, welcome to my little shop! Please, what can I do for you?"

"We're attending the local dance tonight but it seems our clothes are a little worse for wear, I was hoping you could help? My man Jord did inform you of our arrival?" 

"Ah, yes, of course! Please come with me," she said and bustled away all flustered.

Damen snickered beside him and laced their fingers together for a moment as they followed the woman out.

"Did you not get enough dancing at the ball?" Damen whispered.

"I thought maybe we could experience something a little different from a stuffy palace ball," Laurent replied.

"I'll take any chance to dance with you," Damen said softly.

 

***

 

It was a miracle nobody recognised them. Or if they did they kept their secret.

The country dance wasn't as refined or elegant. There was no platters of appetisers or flutes of champagne. But there was singing and dancing and cheap ale. They had dressed to match the folk in the town and found it easy to blend in. Damen was aware of how bright Laurent looked in the room, his hair was too golden, his eyes too blue and his face too lovely but he figured he was biased.

They'd danced for hours, only sitting down when they could no longer stand and needed a drink. There was so much laughter and cheer, the music was loud and festive and less than perfect. Damen got to swing Laurent around a dance floor, they got to stand closer than society allowed, they got to sneak a quick kiss when nobody was looking. It was perfection.

Yet the clock ticked on and knowing they had to make the return trip and sneak back into their rooms they had to cut their night shorter than they liked. They were rosy cheeked and grinning, Damen's arm around Laurent's shoulders as they left the dance and found their horses. They still had time but they raced anyway, giddy on life and needing to laugh out loud.

It was a lot more trouble getting back into their rooms, they went to Damen's first and by the time they had scrambled over the ledge it was almost midnight and Laurent's birthday would soon be over. Laurent stayed on the sill where he'd sat 24 hours ago, Damen stood in his room with his hand in Laurent's.

"Was your birthday everything you hoped?" Damen asked.

Laurent leaned in and initiated the kiss. A last lingering moment to draw the night out. His hand brushed over Damen's cheek and he whispered a soft 'thank you' before disappearing out of the window.

Damen sighed and watched him go, he glance at the clock and saw it ticking over to midnight. He grabbed a towel and sleep clothes before heading to the door. He made the guards jump and shout with surprise as he appeared, casually saying he was off to bathe. They seemed frozen with incoherent thought for a second before one was chasing after him and the other was off to alert his father of his return.

He thought of Laurent and knew whatever come next was worth it.

***

  
Damen was called into his fathers office first thing in the morning. A message had arrived before he'd woken with direct orders for him to come right away, he'd sighed when he'd read it but got dressed and went on his way. Anything his father dished out would be worth it to have spent the day with Laurent. To have been able to kiss Laurent.

He knocked and then opened the door without waiting for an answer, his father was sat behind his desk as usual but Queen Selena was also present, sitting comfortably to the side. The King looked up when he entered and massaged his temple, pointing to the seat opposite him.

"Close the door and have a seat, Damen," he said.

Damen did as requested, his brain whirring with every possible reason or excuse he could come up with for his actions yesterday.

"Your conduct yesterday was... not ideal," Theomedes said with a sigh, looking up and meeting Damen's eye.

"Yes, father," Damen replied. He didn't regret it but he did agree, it hadn't been ideal. 

"The note you left said that Laurent of Vere used his white rose in order to steal you away and use his date, correct?"

"Yes".

"And you returned before midnight last night?"

"Yes, my guards will say the same," Damen answered.

"And I hope neither you nor Laurent weren't caught in anything reckless or indecent?" Theomedes levelled him with a look.

Damen shook his head and said, "of course not! We went to the markets and then to a country dance!" Theomedes raised his eyebrows and Damen flushed.

"Did you have a good time?" Selena asked with a soft smile and Damen turned to her and nodded slightly, Selena looked at her husband and they shared a silent conversation. He sighed again.

"We might have to refine the rules for that white rose in the future... but what Laurent did wasn't against the rules and therefore cannot be punished. What you did was dangerous and potentially scandalous but seeing as nothing has come of it and as only you have the power to eliminate the Selected what happens next is in your hands".

"Laurent stays," Damen answered quickly. His father and Selena shared another look.

"We thought you might say that," he replied, "I would advise you to find Laurent and have a conversation with him, while not technically wrong, this little escapade is still ill-advised. The Selected may actively move against him so give him warning, jealously makes people to things they would never normally consider".

"Yes, father. I'll speak to him," Damen said.

"And please, think twice before you engage in something like this again," Theomedes said with a sigh.

"Of course," Damen agreed but he didn't think he really meant it.

"Secondly, I was speaking to the organisers and we thought it a good idea to celebrate your top 10 when you get there. During my own Selection we had a trip organised," Theomedes said, "we thought we might organise something similar for you, how do you feel about the Summer Palace?" 

Damen's thoughts went straight to Laurent on the beach. 

"Uh, pretty good, I think the Summer Palace would work," he said with a cough.

"I'll have it set up, please advise me before you reach the top 10 so I can have some warning," Theomedes said and Damen nodded. Selena coughed delicately from her spot and gave his father a pointed look.

"Ah, of course," he said and looked back at Damen, "we have one more thing to talk about".

 

***

 

Laurent would never admit he was waiting. He sat reading on the Queen's bench underneath Damen's study window. He was definitely not keeping an ear out for Damen to return and nor was he casting his eyes in that direction whenever he heard a noise.

It took Damen nearly two hours to show up, Laurent had slowly become more immersed in his book and when he heard the sound of a window creaking open above his head it made him startle. He glanced up and saw that it was only open enough to get a breeze in, he waited a few more minutes before he fished the pebbles out of his pocket and stood up.

The first pebble bounced off the stone wall but the second hit square in the centre of the glass. He waited but nothing happened. The third pebble sailed through the slightly open window. He heard a curse fly out into the wind.

Laurent couldn't help but laugh.

Damen appeared above him, looking down with a frown. As soon as he saw Laurent his face cleared and he grinned, he leaned out and called down, "you wanted me?"

Laurent rolled his eyes, "I'm quite bored... and you are very useful distraction".

"Uh huh," Damen said obviously not believing him for a second, "I think you've been waiting for me".

It was Laurent's turn to roll his eyes, "believe whatever you like... it won't make it true".

Damen grinned, "well, I guess in that case I'll just go back to my work..."

Damen retreated, Laurent bit his lip but his desire to see Damen outweighed his embarrassment.

"Wait".

"Come for a walk with me?" Damen offered and Laurent just nodded.

They met by the edge of the garden not five minutes later, apparently the work Damen needed to do could be postponed long enough to spend time with Laurent. They had a tail behind them, a watchful Nikandros and weary Jord. Neither of them had found their adventures of the previous night at all entertaining. But they kept their distance so that Damen and Laurent could have the illusion of privacy.

"Did you get in a lot of trouble?" Laurent asked quietly.

Damen shot him a look and then smiled, "not at all, I was told to tell you your plan was ill-advised and that you might have trouble with the other Selected now but seeing as I'm the only one who has power over who goes home, you'll be staying right where you are as long as you want".

Laurent coughed and cleared his throat, "I was told you spent a lot of time with the King... you were in his office most of the morning".

"Worried for me?" Damen teased. Laurent shot him a warning look that made Damen laugh.

"I was in there a while but it was not related to our date," Damen said, "we were discussing other things".

Laurent didn't pry knowing that it was exactly what Damen wanted from him, he kept quiet and studied the flowers. Damen maintained his silence as well wanting Laurent to be the one to break it. But he should have known better, Laurent would not crack. 

"Fine, fine! We were maybe discussing the idea of doing a little travelling," Damen teased but Laurent just nodded and kept studying the plants, a smile curving his lips as Damen grew impatient. Damen laughed at his obvious attempt to not be interested.

"How would you like to spend a week at the summer Palace?"

That got Laurent's attention. His head whipped around and his eyes focused on Damen's.

"When?"

"As soon as I narrow our group down to the top 10, so it could be as early as next week," Damen crowed loving Laurent's enthusiasm.

"That means sending three people home," Laurent added but Damen merely shrugged. He didn't want to say that he'd send them all home, Laurent might bolt at his boldness.

"It does but it also means getting away for a week," Damen replied, "I think I can manage that".

"How far away?"

"About a day's ride but the path goes by the ocean and the view is truly something special," Damen said. Laurent smiled and stepped in to walk a little closer.

His hair was shining in the afternoon sunlight, his face clear and stunning. He had little bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep but he still seemed sharp and focused. His eyes reflected the blue of the sky and he could see a few freckles on his nose from the sun. All Damen wanted to do was go back to that rooftop.

"How much would you hurt me if I kissed you right now?" Damen whispered.

Laurent flicked a glance at him and said wryly, "more than it'd be worth to try".

That made Damen laugh, he couldn't think of a punishment great enough to stop him. Instead he steered them out of sight of prying eyes and behind a willow tree. Jord and Nikandros had fallen far enough behind to give them a few minutes. Laurent stepped back and hit the tree, Damen stepped in closer with his eyes intent. Laurent's eyes were on his lips and his breathing had turned shallow.

Damen hesitated and whispered, "is this OK?"

He waited for Laurent to nod before he leaned in and kissed him.

Laurent's hands went up and rested on his neck holding him close, Damen pressed in a little harder, opening Laurent's mouth and kissing him deeply. A soft, pleased sound escaped Laurent. Damen chased after it with another kiss. And then Laurent's hands were steady on Damen's chest and slowly pushing him back. Damen eased off but stayed close watching his face carefully.

"Is this going to be a common occurrence?" Laurent asked, trying to sound aloof but not succeeding.

Damen mused on that, his eyes glittering, "as common as you'll allow".

"Then I think we should keep walking," Laurent answered. And they did.

Damen kept closer than before but he didn't try to hold Laurent's hand or steal him away somewhere private, they just wandered through the public garden and talked.

"I have something else to tell you," Damen said sounding excited, "but it's a secret".

"Are you asking me to keep a secret?" Laurent questioned.

"Only for a little while but if you'd rather not..."

"I quite enjoy a good secret," Laurent said, it was invitation enough for Damen to grin and blurt out.

"Queen Selena is pregnant!" 

"Seriously?" Laurent asked, honestly surprised. But then he thought about it and it seemed quite natural. She was still young, closer to Damen's age than her husbands, and children seemed a natural progression. Not to mention that if Damen chose a man to be with, there would be no legal heirs from his line. Another legitimate heir would be very welcome to their family.

"Just three months now," Damen said excitedly. Laurent saw the genuine happiness in Damen's face. There was no jealously or envy, he wasn't worried about anything other than soon being an older brother. 

Laurent felt that maybe Damen was so excited because there was a small burden being taken from him whether he realised it or not. There would be a legitimate heir. He wouldn't have to marry a woman or produce a child unless he wanted too. He could be with whoever he wanted. And the way he was looking at Laurent showed exactly who that was.

His heart sputtered and butterflies exploded in his stomach. Everything was happening too fast.

"Are you ready to be a big brother?" Laurent asked hoping to turn Damen's mind somewhere else.

Damen laughed, "who'd have thought that I'd be a big brother at 25! It's really something".

"Well, that child is going to be very lucky," Laurent said softly and then blushed.

"Oh, are they?" Damen teased. Laurent punched him on the shoulder.

"Let's hope it's not a little sister or all of Akielos will have to worry about their sons," Laurent replied.

"And daughters, let's not rule out all the little vixens who might try to get in good with a sister of mine!" Damen laughed but with an edge of genuine truth.

"I'm starting to worry about your sibling now," Laurent said and rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't be any better! How will your nieces and nephews fare?"

Laurent's eyes narrowed and his voice went deadly, "I'd kill anyone who'd try to hurt them".

Damen hesitated at the raw honesty, it spoke of just how far Laurent would go to protect those he loved. But it had an edge of something else: a personal hurt. Damen didn't pry but he stored the information away, with the story of Torveld, for a later time.

"See? We are one in the same," Damen tried to return them to their teasing but Laurent still looked a little distant. A little lost in thought. Damen bumped his shoulder gently and Laurent whipped around. They looked at each other for a few moments before Laurent let out his held breath and seemed to deflate slightly.

"How is the Queen?" 

"Tired, nauseous and sore but altogether very happy. I think my Father is quite excited as well," Damen said, "a new child is always something to look forward too".

Laurent nodded, his thoughts running back to Vere and his niece or nephew who would be arriving soon. With Nicaise and Analise he'd been right there, the first to hold them beside their parents. He would have to wait awhile to meet this one.

But as he looked over at Damen's grinning, happy face he thought maybe it was worth it. He was trading time with his family for time with Damen and he was starting to believe it was what he wanted. He wanted to be here, right next to Damen. He wanted them to wander through gardens and talk of everyday things. He wanted them to have inside jokes only they would get. And he wanted Damen to kiss him. Again.

 

 

***

 

Aimeric had seen Damen and the Prince of Vere walking through the garden, he'd seen the way Damen looked at the blonde with warmth and barely a hands space between them and he was seething. Laurent was a prince in his own right, how dare he come here and try and take this away from the other contestants? He should have stayed at home in Vere. Not only had they both disappeared for an entire day but they'd returned like this!

There was a newfound bond between them and it was so obvious that Aimeric wanted to kick something. 

Laurent was different as he watched them. There was a softness in his eyes Aimeric had never seen. He saw how often his eyes flicked to Damen, the way his lips ticked up in a quiet smile. He witnessed them disappear out of sight and then return rosy cheeked and smiling.

Aimeric was seeing red, storming back to the common room hoping to find an open ear to listen to his complaints. When he entered the room was empty, all except Estienne, who sat reading by an open window. She wasn't the ideal person to complain too but she was nice enough and he'd seen the way she looked at Damen, the possessive way her eyes had roamed his body.

She'd probably do anything to win this and marry him.

His mind was whirring, a plan forming as he crossed the room and sat by her. She glanced up and offered a small but somewhat friendly smile.

"Aimeric, nice to see you," she greeted and he nodded, her smile dropped and she said, "did I do something to offend?"

"No, of course not..." he said with a sigh, "I've just come back from the gardens, I saw... well, I saw Damen walking-"

"With Laurent? Yes, I saw that too," she said letting out a similar sigh.

"Do you think it fair that he gets to be here?" Aimeric asked softly, she tilted her head in question, "I mean, he has his own Kingdom, his brother will be King- isn't that enough for one man?"

She was quiet for a moment before nodding and looking out the window, at just that moment Damen and Laurent came into view. They stole both Estienne and Aimeric's attention and they watched as the two strolled through the garden, Damen smiling broadly and not taking his eyes off Laurent's profile while Laurent actually tried to hide his own smile. They cut such a fine picture that it had the two onlookers sighing in distress.

"He shouldn't have been allowed to participate," Estienne said quietly, anger touching her voice.

"I agree but I suppose nobody could pass up another Prince... it would add to the drama and think of the advantages of marrying into Veretian royalty," Aimeric grumbled.

"He has an unfair advantage".

"And to think, they spent the whole day together doing who knows what!" 

"Damen might have had a date planned which fell through... Laurent stole time away from someone else".

Aimeric nodded and urged her on, it didn't take much effort.

"Have you heard the rumours?" Aimeric asked, he'd overheard some guards talking a little earlier. About a trip.

"No!" she exclaimed, leaning in and eager.

"Seems like we might be going on a trip soon... I overheard someone mention the Summer Palace".

"Of course! My father told me there's almost always a trip involved for the top 10- so we can get away from the Palace for a little while," Estienne crowed.

"Top 10? But there are still 13," Aimeric said tensely.

"Oh... do you think Damen plans to send three of us home soon?" she asked quietly.

Aimeric hesitated and thought it over. Well, he wouldn't be sent home if he had anything to say about it!

"Well... maybe only two have to go if another gets sick enough to have to stay behind..." Aimeric mused and Estienne looked at him sharply before grinning.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if  _Prince Laurent_ got sick enough to be left behind!" she said with a laugh,

"It would only be right, they've spent so much time together it would serve him right," Aimeric added.

She nodded enthusiastically, "we might actually get some time with him!".

"With Laurent out of action Damen would be able to be with the rest of us..." 

She caught on and looked at him sharply, a smile curved her lips, "you're not actually planning something, are you?"

"Well... I had an idea," Aimeric shrugged, "but it was more an errant thought than a plan".

"You must tell me now," Estienne said, turning to him fully, her eyes wide with eagerness.

"If this trip is happening then I thought that before we'd go Laurent could get a little sick... maybe a 48 hour bug would be suitable- cramps, vomiting, fever," Aimeric continued offhand, Estienne's smile growing, "poor thing wouldn't be able to get out of bed for days".

"Oh no, he'd have to stay behind in Ios... he'd never be able to travel in that condition," she agreed with a grin.

"Are you seriously considering this?"

"Do you have a way?"

"I do," Aimeric said confidently.

They broke into muffled whispers, Aimeric describing the plant he remembered which alone was perfectly harmless but when mixed with wine had rather unfortunate side effects. The Prince of Vere would be unable to leave the side of his toilet let alone accompany them cross country on a days ride. Aimeric grinned at the plan and knew they were going to be in for a satisfying few days.

They just had to wait for their  _surprise_ trip to be announced.


	14. Only A Letter

Days trickled by and somehow a fortnight passed. Damen was more busy than he'd ever been in his life, he had scheduled single dates and group dates with the Selected which he was obligated to attend. It seemed that just because all he wanted to do was spend time with Laurent it didn't mean that everyone else would let him. His father was very insistent on him still continuing the dates unless Damen had made up his mind completely and was ready to choose.

As much as Damen wanted too, he couldn't end the Selection just yet. He could still see the indecision and uncertainty clouding Laurent's face. He'd promised him time to adjust and get used to the idea of a _them_ and he was damn well going to give it too him, even if that meant subjecting himself to less than enticing dates.

He did try to squeeze Laurent in wherever he could, whether official or not.

Laurent joined him on half of the group dates but as he was obviously aware of the looks of unhappiness in the group and didn't want Laurent subjected to anything worse, Dame chose Jokaste, Isander, Erasmus and Kyrina to join him on his single dates. He was however happily aware of Laurent's pointed looks in his direction whenever he left on those particular dates.

But the days would eventually have lulls, moments where Damen wasn't on dates or needed by his father, moments where he could sneak into the library and just sit and read together with Laurent. Sometimes Laurent would put his book down and they would talk for hours, well into the night, about anything from politics to family. Other times they just sat in comfortable silence, Laurent curled comfortable around a book while Damen read up on policies or finished paperwork. Very rarely, when the moon was high and the hour late, Laurent would extend his hand over the edge of his chair and let Damen wind their fingers together.

Damen tells him little stories from the dates Laurent doesn't go on. How Lazar and Pallas seemed to radiate towards each other, the sidelong looks and whispered conversations. How Damen could only laugh silently when he saw them and try to draw attention away so that nobody else noticed their obvious preference. Laurent, of course, was already aware of their partiality and they enjoyed discussing the ways in which they could push them closer together.

On the night after Damen's single date with Jokaste he'd found Laurent on his bench, Laurent had looked up and smiled so gently at the sight of him that Damen felt his heart stop for a second. He'd sat down next to Laurent and told him quietly, his tone serious, of how the date had gone. Laurent met his eyes and listened to Damen's story of how he'd spent the day, talking and laughing and enjoying himself with Jokaste, how Damen genuinely liked her company. He told Laurent how after dinner they'd been sat together talking happily and Jokaste had leaned in and taken him by surprise, kissing him on the lips.

It was then Damen's voice quickened, his hands moving quickly, trying to tell Laurent as fast as he could that he'd stopped the kiss. How he'd told Jokaste that he couldn't and how she'd only smiled and tried again. The date had ended when Damen had jumped up and told her no, he'd escorted her back to the palace and then come to find Laurent. And then came the apologies, they spilled from Damen's mouth fast and profuse.

Laurent had only watched him a moment and then burst out laughing cutting Damen off mid-sorry.

Damen wouldn't forget the next words Laurent said, he'd rested his hand on Damen's and given him a lazy grin.

"Damen, you complete dolt, you have nothing to apologise for. Firstly, Jokaste is single minded, aggressive and very clever, it was only a matter of time before she tried something like this and secondly, we are part of something called a  _Selection_ , you may have heard of it? As much as I'm heartened to hear that you aren't kissing Jokaste and trust me, I'm very happy to hear that, it's an occupational hazard until this thing is over. I like you, Damen, quite a lot but I'm not a dunce. We are in a unique situation and I'm honestly a little surprised this is only the first attack. The other Selected are not quite as aggressive as I expected". 

Laurent had leaned in close and pressed his lips against Damen's in such a sweet, soft way it had Damen's eyes half closed.

"I trust you, Damen... so go and have your dates and enjoy your company just know that I'm here and that I like you enough to stay where I am".

It had been seven days since that date and word must have leaked of Jokaste's attempt to kiss him because since then both Kyrina and Isander had tried something similar on him. With similar results. Damen was starting to feel like prey with his Selected and Laurent was finding it all way too amusing. His only moment of peace was when he was sitting alone with Laurent in private sections of the Palace.

Jokaste's kiss wasn't the only rumour to spread either, somehow word had leaked about a potential trip to the Summer Palace and after a week of it Damen was asked to finally address it.

It was a sunny morning that found the Selected gathered in their common room, Kyrina and Isander sat chatting idly with a Kashel and Ancel. Lykaios sat with Erasmus close by Laurent and everyone else was scattered about the room waiting for Damen to arrive. When he did he made quick eye contact with Laurent and then spoke to the room at large.

"I suppose everyone here has heard the rumour that we may be planning a trip soon," Damen announced, "and I'd like to tell you that it's true, we haven't announced it yet as there are certain rules around this trip. I'm sorry to say but only the top ten will be attending which means the trip won't go ahead until three of you have left us. However, ten of you will be joining me at the Summer Palace for a week away from the Palace, I'll be able to let you know the closer we get to the day".

 

***

 

Damen sent Kydippe home the next day.

She'd been the next to go on a single date and now Damen was exhausted, all he wanted was to find Laurent and lean on him in any way... maybe Laurent would do that thing where he ran his fingers through Damen's hair. But no, he had to deal with the fallout from Kydippe. She'd been mad to say the least, she'd yelled and stamped her feet and called him names.

She was so furious that Nik had actually had to escort her away from Damen before she did any physical damage. She'd pushed Nik away and stormed off through the Palace making a scene, yelling about anything and everything that came to mind. Damen watched as the other Selected appeared at the noise, watching her from doorways and benches as she stalked off.

Laurent was leaning against a tree and watching the drama, he tilted his head at Damen and offered him a wry smile. Damen could only sigh and follow in her wake, glancing over to Laurent and drinking in the curve of his shoulder and the way his hair fell across his face. Laurent moved and walked past him, brushing his shoulder and hand, passing a note as he went.

Damen clamped his hand around the note and followed Kydippe's  _graceful_ exit.

It was an hour before he could read the note, Kydippe had packed and left and the media were excited by the drama they'd be able to show on the next report. Damen was left alone when he pulled the note out of his pocket and looked at it.

_"Meet me on our bench. 10 o'clock. I have something for you..."_

Damen tripped he stood up so fast. He checked the time and had only fifteen minutes to get down to Laurent, Nik was nowhere to be found so Damen snuck silently out of the Palace and slipped through the garden to find Laurent. Laurent was seated on what was fast becoming their bench, he looked up and smiled blindingly at Damen. Damen strode over to the bench and sat down, Laurent turned to him and with his face mere inches away Damen couldn't resist capturing him in a kiss.

Laurent didn't move away, his hand rested on Damen's cheek and he pressed his mouth further into Damen's. With closed eyes Damen let Laurent lead the kiss, let him run his fingers up into his hair and feel the heat of their embrace. Laurent kissed him fiercely, pressing their bodies closer together until they were as close as they could get. And then Laurent moved his body, standing slightly but not breaking the kiss, Laurent swivelled around and sat down warmly on Damen's lap.

A small grunt escaped Damen's lips but Laurent only inched closer, his hands around Damen's neck and his thighs resting hotly on Damen's. Damen's head was white noise, it was nothing but Laurent and the feel of his body, the way his hips rolled and his breath tickled. He loved him. Simple. He never wanted to be with anyone else but the man currently straddling his lap in a public royal garden.

They eventually needed to breath and Laurent broke their kiss but it was worth it to see the grin on his face, easy and full. Damen just stared at his face and Laurent stared back only breaking the silence when Laurent couldn't restrain a laugh.

"You're in an excellent mood tonight," Damen commented with a smirk and Laurent's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I received a letter from home tonight," Laurent answered happily.

"Oh? Good news?" 

"Mhmm..." Laurent said and kissed him again quickly, "apparently I have a new nephew".

"Wow, that's amazing!" Damen grinned and kissed Laurent enthusiastically, "does he have a name?"

"Laurent," Laurent said with a proud little smile, "Auguste said he was named for his godfather".

"Oh, Laurent... you must be so excited," Damen said, Laurent nodded and kissed him again in excitement. 

"I can't wait to see him but I guess it'll be a little while..." Laurent said softly and then locked eyes with Damen again, "it's good that I've got you here to keep me company while I wait, isn't it?"

"And I'm more than happy to keep you company," Damen whispered, "but you probably won't have to wait too long..."

Laurent's blue eyes lit up and in that moment he looked more sure of where he was then Damen had ever seen him, he looked blissfully happy in Damen's embrace and the smile on his face was so genuine Damen never wanted it gone from his sight.

"I wish..." Damen murmured and then hesitated, he couldn't say that.

"What?" Laurent pressed. Damen tried to stay silent but Laurent's presence was intoxicating.

"I wish I could take you upstairs, back to my room... I wish I could kiss you all night and feel your skin on mine," Damen murmured, "I wish I could have all of you, Laurent, I want you so badly I can't breathe steadily".

Eyes widened and Laurent dipped his head in and kissed Damen until they couldn't think properly. And then Laurent whispered magic words back to him.

"I want you too... more than you know but I want you to myself," Laurent said playfully in his ear, "and when you're no longer dating other people I'll be more than happy to come back to your room and you can have your way with me".

"Oh?" Damen questioned with a grin and saw a faint flush creep up Laurent's cheek but he didn't take back his words and he didn't stop smiling.

"But I don't mind where we're at, this has already gone faster than I thought possible so waiting a little longer won't don any permanent damage," Laurent said and grinned as he rolled his hips a little over Damen's lap, Damen letting out a soft sigh.

"You're a demon come to taunt me, aren't you?" Damen asked roughly.

"Would you have me leave?" Laurent replied, kissing Damen softly near his ear.

"Never," Damen whispered back.

 

They were so absorbed in one another, so happily entranced in their own world that neither of them had seen that they'd been followed. Aimeric stood in the shadows, watching as they whispered and laughed, watching Damen trace kisses along Laurent's neck and Laurent trailing fingers through Damen's curls. He saw the look on Laurent's face and the way Damen was staring back at him, like he was an entire constellation of stars rolled into one man and neither could look away.

Anger burned inside him, a fury that belied reason. Why should  _they_ get this? Why couldn't it have been him? He had been so close to being useful, to being someone important, but as he watched the two princes together he knew he could never win over Laurent. Damen was in love with him and that was it. His brain was working fast, figuring scenarios in which he still might come out on top.

He wouldn't mind if Damen never loved him as long as he was the last one standing... with Laurent out of the way he was in for a good chance. And if Laurent thought his life was in danger or that Damen didn't actually love him back then maybe he would leave of his own accord. Laurent would return to his own Palace in Vere and leave Akielos to itself.

Aimeric needed to be the one chosen and so he left the princes to themselves for one last night.

There was a particular plant he needed to locate.

 

***

 

Laurent was lying on his bed with a rare dopey smile on his face, he couldn't wipe it away and he didn't really want too. He had reread his brothers letter so many times he could see the sentences swimming through his head but the excitement didn't disappear. He had a brand new nephew, his brother and sister in law had a beautiful new baby and Nicaise and Analise had a new brother. 

He wanted to visit so badly, he wanted to pack his bags and have Jord arrange a trip home... but on the other hand Damen was here in Akielos. More than ever before he wanted to be here with Damen. He'd tried to read and to write a letter back to Auguste but all he could do was think of Damen, no one had ever looked at him that way before.

"Laurent, it's time to go down to dinner," Jord called from the other room.

"Coming," Laurent called back, getting up and stepping in front of the mirror to check his appearance before leaving his room. He dimmed the smile and straightened his face, he couldn't have everyone else looking at him differently.

He'd never really been one to fuss over himself, he kept himself looking well, his clothing fitting and well tailored. He always looked good and he knew he that he was more attractive than others, that he drew attention and was objectively quite beautiful. It had never mattered to him before now except to get people on his side. But now he liked that he looked this way because if it was his face that had brought Damen to him than he was thankful.

He left his rooms and walked with Jord to the dining hall, everyone but Damen, Kashel and Erasmus were present, and Laurent went and took his usual seat at the far end of the table. It seemed he was late as a wine glass already sat waiting for him, he sat and reached for the glass. Glancing down the table he saw Aimeric looking toward him, the young man offered Laurent a strained smile and looked away.

Laurent rolled his eyes and put his glass down. It probably wasn't a great idea to get started in on the wine before Damen was even seated.

Not five minutes later and Damen had arrived followed closely by the last two and everyone was present, conversation flowing more easily as dinner was served. Laurent looked down the table and caught Damen's eye. Damen grinned and Laurent felt actual butterflies rise up in his stomach. He clamped them down and returned to his meal.

"Laurent?" Lykaois said and Laurent turned to her, she was wearing a soft pink dress with her golden ringlets falling down her back. She was very pretty and if Laurent wasn't sure that Damen was infatuated with himself he would have been very worried.

"Yes?" Laurent asked, grabbing his wine glass and taking a smile sip.

"Are you excited to leave Ios for a week?" she asked, sounding genuinely excited. Laurent raised an eyebrow, she said it as if she were sure he would be going to the Summer Palace. He wondered how obvious he was being in regards to his feelings for Damen, he glanced at Damen and sighed. Probably quite obvious.

"I am actually, I haven't seen much of Akielos but the Palace" Laurent answered, tipping his glass up and taking a long sip.

"Oh, then you're in for something special, the Akielon countryside is beautiful," Lykaios continued.

"What's that?" Damen asked, obviously overhearing part of the conversation. Laurent coughed slightly, a tickle forming in his throat. He took another sip of wine to try and wash it away.

"Laurent was just telling me that he's barely been outside of Ios," Lykaios repeated, turning to Damen with a sweet smile, "he'll be seeing the countryside for the first time".

"Oh, of course" Damen said with an excited grin, Laurent trying to disguise another cough, "the road to the Palace is very beautiful, you'll love it".

Laurent nodded but immediately regretted it, his head felt heavy and his eyes were starting to water. He coughed into his hand, trying to clear his throat but it did nothing, his throat feeling swollen and thick. 

"Laurent?" 

He heard Damen's voice but couldn't process it. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, he felt hot all over and panic was beginning to settle over him. He could see black spots in his vision, his stomach heaving where he sat and a buzzing in his ears.

It hit him that he'd felt this way before. He'd been much younger and playing with Auguste outside of the Palace, his brother had been chewing on a plant leaf he'd picked up and Laurent had thought to pick it up as well. Auguste had grinned at him in the way that Laurent knew he'd been caught copying but it had faded only moments later. Laurent had developed a rash very quickly, his hands where he'd touched the leaf were red and his throat was beginning to swell. Auguste had caught on quickly and thrown his little brother back up onto his horse and raced with him back into Arles. 

They'd gone straight to Paschal. He was told later it could have been worse, that he'd had an allergic reaction to the plant- an uncommon and yet relatively safe herb- and that he'd have a sore throat and a rash for a few days and then he'd be fine. He was told in no uncertain terms to never eat the plant. 

He cracked his eyes open, realising they'd swollen up in a matter of seconds, and raised his hand to reach for his wine. He needed to know.

But his whole body was in distress and he could hear muted shouts around him. He tried to suck in a breath but his throat was all but closed up, he felt hands on his body and he tried in vain to fight them off. He felt like he was falling, his thoughts nothing but white noise and his body no longer under his control.

The last thing he thought was that someone had actually poisoned him.

 

***

  


Damen had been having an enjoyable dinner. Kashel sat to his right and was regaling him with tales of her youth, it was the perfect blend of funny and slightly inappropriate that even managed to make Jokaste laugh with ease. And then he'd heard Laurent's voice through the room, it seemed to soar straight to him and capture his attention. He heard the tail end of their conversation and managed to join in with ease.

Of course they were speaking of the Summer Palace.

"Laurent was just telling us that he's barely been outside of Ios," Lykaios said with a sweet smile, "he'll be seeing the countryside for the first time".

"Oh, of course" Damen said excitedly, "the road to the Palace is very beautiful, you'll love it".

He looked at Laurent and frowned slightly as the blonde coughed in a very un-Laurent way. Now that he looked closer, Laurent didn't look well at all, his eyes looked puffy and his skin red and blotchy. He seemed frozen in place, stiff and tired.

"Laurent?" Damen asked, half rising out of his chair.

And then Laurent was coughing and struggling for breath, his hand clutching at his throat and his eyes closing over. 

"Laurent!" Damen yelled, getting up so fast his chair fell back, "fetch a physician!"

There was movement everywhere, screams and gasps, guards running forward to lock down the room. Jord and Nikandros were both at Damen's side as he reached Laurent just in time to catch him from falling off his chair. His breath was barely there and his skin was on fire.

"Come on, Laurent!" Damen exclaimed, lowering him to the floor and cradling his head. In almost no time Paschal ran through the door, Laurent's physician was pale but sturdy as he took in the room and his Prince.

He knelt to the floor beside Laurent and started to work, mumbling under his breath.

"What is it? What's happened?" Damen asked, he could hear the break in his voice, "was it poison?"

"Not really," was all Paschal replied.

He was searching desperately through his bag when they heard Laurent starting to choke, Damen stopped breathing in that moment, his eyes going wide. And then Paschal was pulling a syringe from his bag and ordering Damen to be quiet. Damen hovered in a frozen silence as as Paschal jabbed the needle into Laurent's flesh, injecting him with something.

"What's happening?" Damen asked, his voice quiet and terrified. He couldn't hear Laurent breathing.

"He's having a very severe allergic reaction, this should help him breathe but he's in bad shape," Paschal murmured.

"Wait? Allergic reaction?" Damen asked confused, "you said it was poison?"

"Laurent is only allergic to one thing, it's an uncommon plant that's dried and used in poultices and is mostly harmless but when added to wine and ingested it can cause vomiting and fever," Paschal explained, his instructive tone not covering the worry. "Laurent is allergic to it in it's dried form... mixed with wine and swallowed he's in a great deal of danger".

Damen sucked in a breath. Who had known? Had it been on purpose? He looked down at Laurent's face and saw the red splotches, the way his eyes were swollen closed and covered the beautiful blue. He felt his own throat close up slightly.

"Breathe, Laurent, breathe" Paschal said softly. Damen brushed a wisp of hair out of Laurent's face and waited silently as the seconds passed. Laurent was very still.

And then he sucked in a breath. It was small and sharp but it was there. A clear sign his throat had opened up slightly, that the medicine was working.

"We need to get him out of here," Paschal ordered, standing up and gathering his bag with a close eye on Laurent.

"I'll carry him," Damen said firmly and moved to a position where he could gather Laurent up in his arms carefully, he lifted him gently, Laurent weighing more than he expected and held him close to his chest. Laurent's breath close enough to rattle out by Damen's ear.

Pashal was leaving and Damen moved to follow but not before looking around and seeing the other Selected. They were stricken, white with shock but two faces caught his attention. Arimeric and Estienne.

They looked guilty.

"Jord, come with us" Damen ordered not looking away from Aimeric and watching as the boy shrunk where he stood, "Nikandros, take Aimeric and Estienne. Lock them down and keep them here until I say otherwise, everyone else is ordered to their rooms and are not to leave".

Nikandros nodded, the guards closer to Aimeric and Estienne getting to them first and stopping them from even trying to leave. Damen held Laurent a little closer, took a steadying breath and then stormed out after Paschal. He would deal with the fallout later, for now he needed to focus on the man in his arms. Laurent was in danger and he needed to be with him.

 


	15. Only A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took soo long, I was feeling very uninspired! I hope this makes up for it and that it might have been worth the wait :)

_ "Reports are reaching us now that something terrible has happened inside the Palace," the reporter said clearly, she stood in front of the Palace gates and spoke directly into the camera. "The Palace has been quiet for almost two days with no one coming in or out except a few officials. The public is desperate to know what's happened here- wait, someone is coming out-" _

_ A man, sturdy and broad, was walking down the Palace steps surrounded by no less than four guards. The reporter, a young woman named Lysa, gasped when she recognised his face. King Theomedes was approaching her. _

_ She took in a deep breath and prepared herself- she was about to get the scoop of a lifetime. _

_ "Your Highness? Tell us, has something happened?" she asked boldly. _

_ The King sighed but moved to her and spoke into the lense, "I wish I was coming with better news... but it is my duty to report was has happened in my home. Two nights ago while at dinner, one of the Selected collapsed after a direct attack". _

_ Lysa gasped but didn't speak. _

_ "At this time we believe he was targeted, not with murderous intent but an ill-conceived attempt to weaken him. The herb used usually only causes a bout of illness in its victim but the Selected in question is aggressively allergic to it. He is being well attended but hasn't regained consciousness yet, the physicians believe he will come around but it will just take time. It is terrible to have to report of such events but please know we are doing everything in our power to secure the safety of our guests, the perpetrators have been found and are awaiting judgement- I will personally keep you informed on the well being of the Selected who was targeted". _

_ "You Highness! Please, we have a right to know who was attacked- his family has a right to know," Lysa tried, hoping it would tip the King over into telling her. _

_ King Theomedes studied her and then sighed. _

_ "I will inform you of his name when he is conscious and can consent, for now his family will be informed as soon as we can get news to them". The King turned and left Lysa outside the Palace, she turned back to the camera and continued her report. _

 

***

 

Auguste was holding a sleeping baby Laurent when he caught the report on his screen, a woman stood outside Ios Palace and he tuned in with enough time to hear the King's announcement. Auguste froze, there was only one person that could be.

He stood, careful not to jostle his son, and took off. He went to his wife first and gave their son back, telling her quickly and concisely what he'd heard, Madeleine was white with fright and ushered him from the room to inform his Father. King Aleron took the news in stride and immediately started making decisions to bring Laurent home, get him back safely and in one piece where they could care for him here. He was tough on his sons but he loved them dearly, Laurent would not be in Akielos any longer if this was the result.

Auguste threw himself into preparations beside his father, packing his backs and not listening when anyone advised him not to go. Damn them, he thought, that was his little brother and he would retrieve him himself. His father had no problem with Auguste going, encouraged it actually, there was no one more protective of Laurent then Auguste and if they wanted him home and protected along the way then Auguste was their best bet.

Hours passed in a blur of activity, Auguste had been ready long ago but they had to reach through the proper channels in order for an official Veretian delegation to cross the border. Auguste had tried to get them to let him go alone, one man on a horse, all the way to Ios- but he was refused. It was early morning, the sun had risen and Auguste had said his goodbyes to his family when he was swept back inside to see another report. 

_ "Is there any more news on the Selected, Your Highness?" _

_ "I'm happy to tell you there is good news-"  _ Everyone in the room let out a relieved sigh and watched intently,  _"the Selected who was attacked has regained consciousness, he is awake and talking and I'm told will make a full recovery"._

_"And now he is recovered can we know who was targeted?"_

_"Laurent of Vere had that terrible honor," Theomedes sighed, "it seems jealousy was spiked within the Palace and two of the Selected acted on it, they had no fatal expectations only hoping to keep Laurent down for a few days- unfortunately that is not what happened and while terribly misguided the two at fault regret their actions with their whole hearts. A delegation will be arriving from Vere within the next few days and I or an official will keep you posted on what is happening. Thank you."_

 

Auguste rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Laurent was alive, he was awake and talking and Paschal said he would make a full recovery. A burning in him still  made him desperate to leave, he had to see his brother and if needed he would pull him from that competition and bring him home. If his safety was at risk than Auguste would do anything to protect him.

"You're still going, aren't you?" Madeleine asked softly.

Auguste nodded but had an idea, "I am, I have to make sure he's alright".

"Then go and be safe," Madeleine said, leaning in and kissing him softly, "and bring him my love".

"I will," Auguste promised, "I'll send word when I get there of how long I will stay".

And Auguste was off, out the front door and on his horse. Riding for the docks and the ship which would bring him quickly to his brother.

 

***

 

It had been an excruciatingly long time. Hours no longer making sense to him. 

Damen had sat by Laurent's bedside the whole time, holding his hand when he could and being ordered around by Paschal. He'd brought Laurent up to the closest, safest room he could reach which just happened to be his own. Laurent was sleeping quietly now, his breathing shallow and rasping, in Damen's bed. It was silent in the room, Paschal having fallen asleep on an armchair a few hours ago and Damen just watching Laurent's unconscious body, gripping his thin hand.

There had been flurries of people in and out for the two days, Nikandros and Jord running through answering only to Damen and following orders. Aimeric and Estienne were under house arrest, locked alone in their rooms and not allowed to speak to anyone, guards posted outside their doors.

The entire palace was on lockdown until Laurent woke up, even though they were pretty sure of what had happened. From what they knew it was a single direct attack, not meant to be fatal but just a mean debilitating prank. The King had come down to Damen's room as soon as he'd been informed of what was going on to have a quiet, stern conversation with his son. All of the other Selected had been sent to their rooms, the media had been shown (quite forcefully) out of the Palace and all of the members of staff had been gathered and locked down for questioning.

It had taken almost a day for Paschal to declare Laurent stable. As soon as he had and Damen could think more than a few sentences, he'd called for Aimeric and Estienne to be brought up so he could question them.  They'd folded instantly. Aimeric had come in brimming with guilt, ready to spill every thought that had gone through his head. Estienne had done the same. It hadn't and would never be enough.

After they'd answered all his questions, guards returned them to their rooms under a strict lockdown and orders for them to pack their things. As soon as Laurent was well and conscious and could corroborate what they knew then the guilty parties would be sent home. Or worse if Damen had his way.

But for the moment Damen had a second of peace. Laurent looked awful, his face still red and swollen, a rash covering his body, his breath was rattling in and out and he still wouldn't wake up. Paschal had said he would be in and out of consciousnesses for a few days while his body recovered, he'd said that Damen should go and get some rest but Damen simply shook his head and stayed where he was.

Paschal had given up trying to move him hours ago, given in to his stubbornness and just let the Prince of Akielos stay put. Damen was pretty damn sure there'd be no moving him until Laurent woke up. He couldn't even enjoy the way Laurent looked in his bed or that he'd finally gotten the Veretian prince into his room, he'd been dreaming of this for weeks but the reality was so much worse than he'd imagined.

All Damen could do was sit beside Laurent and hold his hand, hoping he'd wake up soon.

 

 

Laurent's eyes flickered open after almost two days. Damen had been resting his eyes, half closed and unfocused on Laurent's face, he jerked very much awake as soon as he saw that glimpse of blue. He squeezed Laurent's hand and sat up straighter, waiting and watching as Laurent blinked slowly and his eyes came into focus.

"Damen?" his voice was wrecked and so quiet Damen had to lean in to hear him.

"Laurent..." Damen said with a smile, his heart so full with just that single word, the clear reality that Laurent was awake again. Still very much alive.

"What...?" Laurent tried but Damen shushed him, leaned in and with his free hand tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"There was something in your wine, a plant apparently... you had an allergic reaction- a very severe allergic reaction. Laurent, you almost died on me," Damen said softly, answering Laurent's unasked questions.

"You're here," Laurent croaked and smiled softly, squeezing Damen's hand back.

"I'm here," Damen promised, "of course, I'm here".

Laurent's eyes focused on Damen and he croaked, "who did it?"

Damen hesitated but knew Laurent well enough to give him the truth, "Aimeric with help from Estienne... they had the intention of making you sick for a few days, maybe make you scared enough to leave the competition".

"They," Laurent paused to cough wretchedly before continuing, "thought that would work?"

Damen smiled fondly, "they don't know how stubborn you are".

Laurent closed his eyes and released a crackly breath before opening them again and catching Damen's eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Damen whispered.

"Shit," Laurent replied making Damen laugh.

His laughter woke Paschal, the physician sitting up properly and noticing Laurent's consciousness.

"Oh, thank the Lord!" Paschal sighed with a grin, Laurent's head turning slowly his way, "I was so afraid I'd have to face you're brother if you went and died on us".

"Not- not sad I'd die?" Laurent questioned, his face clearly happy at Paschal's presence.

Damen watched them and saw Paschal make the conscious decision not to joke with the prince, he instead leaned over and took one of Laurent's hands in both of his. The physician let worry ease onto his face and as he spoke his voice came out soft and ragged, "Laurent, I would have been inconsolable... devastated at not having you in my life anymore- and my reaction would have been nothing compared to your family".

"Auguste would have been unpleasant to handle," Laurent teased quietly and Paschal laughed wetly.

"Unpleasant is nothing as to what your brother would have done, I fear he may have razed this Palace to the ground- he still might yet," Paschal replied.

Laurent choked out a small laughed and closed his eyes, energy fading he fell back into a silent sleep.

"Watch him, Exalted? I need to inform the King he woke up, possibly stop a homicidal brother attacking the Palace," Paschal said and Damen nodded. He was more than happy to just sit here in silence with Laurent, watching over him until he recovered.

 

***

 

Laurent opened bleary eyes and his whole body ached. His head screamed, his skin itched and his stomach was cramping. He let out a low hiss as he blinked and the sun attacked his eyes, images swam and as he blinked a few more times a face came into view. A good face, a familiar face. He felt himself smiling.

"Damen," he murmured.

"You always say that," Damen replied with a laugh.

"What?" Laurent asked, Damen's face solidifying and that familiar, sweet grin becoming completely clear.

"You've woken up quite a few times and every time that's your first word," Damen said, grinning, "you must really like me".

Laurent rolled his eyes, looking about the room and noticing that he wasn't in a familiar setting. His eyes wandered from side to side of the room and then to Damen beside him. It  _did_ look vaguely familiar but he couldn't pick it.

"Where am I?" 

"Oh... uh, my room," Damen said with a guilty smile, "it was closest and safest".

"Uh huh," Laurent said and then laughed softly, "good excuse to get me in here".

"Not going to lie," Damen whispered, "it's a definite perk".

Laurent laughed roughly and sighed, "what happened again?"

"Allergic reaction," Damen answered, rubbing his temple.

"In the wine?"

"Yeah... Aimeric and Estienne thought it would be satisfying to see you out sick for a few days, it was stupid but not entirely malicious," Damen informed him.

"I'm going to kill them both," Laurent whispered back.

"You've promised that a few times as well, I have no doubt that you'll do something," Damen said softly, he squeezed Laurent's hand and whispered, "I thought I'd lost you for a moment there".

"I'm still here," Laurent promised.

"I know," Damen smiled, "I'm so grateful".

"You'd miss me, huh?" 

"Like nothing I've ever known," Damen replied, he then leaned in and kissed Laurent's lips chastely. Sweet and soft and all too brief for Laurent but the gentle pressure was enough, so completely reassuring that even though he ached all over and burned from the inside out, he felt happy. Damen was here with him.

The door cracked open and they were snapped out of their daze, Laurent's eyes went to the door and smiled as Paschal and Jord came striding in. They stopped at the sight of him, hesitating before grinning and coming over to his bedside.

"You're awake," Jord exclaimed, clapping him on the shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Paschal asked, going to check his temperature and pulse rate.

"I'm fine," Laurent answered although it was far from the truth.  Paschal ignored him anyway and kept assessing him. "How long have I been out?"

"Uh," Damen hedged and glanced at Jord, "about six days".

"Six days?" Laurent exclaimed and peeled off coughing.

"You're body has been fighting hard," Paschal said, "I had to give you a few sedatives so that you wouldn't put it through more than you can handle, even now I'm going to restrict you to your rooms until you're stronger".

" _My_ rooms?" Laurent asked and looked at Damen, who blushed.

"We'll move you back when you can walk," Paschal assured him, "I really don't want to reverse any of my good work... although if you can walk in the next day that would be preferable".

"Why?" Laurent questioned, "what am I missing?"

"Your brother is on his way," Jord said.

"And I think I'd prefer he didn't find you in Prince Damianos' chambers," Paschal continued.

"I'd prefer that also," Laurent agreed but smiled, Auguste was coming.

"I'd definitely prefer not to die on meeting your brother," Damen said and Laurent laughed, depending on the level of information Auguste had that was a definite possibility if they found them this way.

"Aim to move me back in the morning?" Laurent offered and all three of them nodded in agreement.

 

***

 

Laurent felt wretched, his body tight and sore, but he sat up in his bed and listened to the chaos happening outside his room. Word had reached him moments ago that his brother was finally here and would be with him momentarily.  He'd thrown Damen out, unwillingly yes but necessary, so that he could see his brother in private. Not to mention the last thing he wanted Auguste to see was Damen's obvious affection for him- that was for later. 

There were many loud footsteps outside and Laurent smiled, a second later and his door was banging open with Auguste striding inside- followed by anxious Akielon's. Auguste stopped after he entered and found Laurent eyes, Auguste was searching his face, studying him and taking in everything he could. He must have passed because before he could brace himself Auguste was on him, hugging him tightly to his chest.

"Laurent..." he murmured, Laurent hugged him back tighter. It had been two months, give or take, and Laurent realised just how much he missed him. Auguste had always been there for him, in everything, every hard and unbearable moment in his life and Auguste was the one he had leaned on. It was strange to think that he hadn't needed him this time... he'd had Damen instead.

Auguste sat up and cupped Laurent's face in his hands, "are you alright? Do we need to make plans to leave? I can have you back in Vere the moment I'm allowed to move you".

"I'm fine, Auguste," Laurent replied but Auguste didn't look like he believed him, "I was only  _close_ to death".

"That doesn't make me feel better," Auguste berated him but Laurent was smirking.

"I've been well looked after, I promise," Laurent said, "and I'm on the mend".

"So... you don't want to come home?" Auguste questioned.

Laurent breathed in deeply and dove, "no, I want to stay".

Auguste stared and then ripped his eyes from his brother to look around the room and dismiss the last of the staff who had lingered.

"You want to stay..." Auguste repeated and smiled softly, "I take it this has nothing to do with the Akielon weather?"

Despite his best effort, a flush leaked onto his face, "it is not the weather".

Auguste grinned and tackled Laurent in another hug, "Laurent! I'm so happy for you! And does Damianos feel the same way?"

Laurent bit his lip, questioning how much he should say, deciding on a simple but decisive nod.  Auguste laughed heartily and thumped Laurent's shoulder.

"I was so worried this would never happen for you!" he exclaimed, "after everything that happened when you were younger... with uncle... well, I just- I hoped you would come through still able to want something like this. It's been years and you've never looked at anyone twice! And now, are you sure? You like Damianos?"

Laurent had stopped breathing at their uncles name but slowly started again. He knew Auguste had worried for him- he  _was_ only 20 but when Auguste had been his age their had been no end to the casual flirtations and obvious interest in women, even though Madeleine had stopped that dead in its tracks as soon as they met. No one had even really known where Laurent's interest's had lain except Auguste, and that was only because he'd guessed and pried it out of him.

"I like him," Laurent admitted and was subjected to another enthusiastic hug.

"This is excellent, Laurent!" Auguste grinned, "am I to know any details?"  


"What kind of details," Laurent asked carefully. Auguste waggled his eyebrows and so, Laurent punched his arm. "Don't be crude".

"Come on, Laurent, I've never had a chance to tease my little brother about a crush!" Auguste said with another laugh, "I need to know if anything improper has happened".

"No, you don't," Laurent replied sternly.

"Hmm... I think I should have a word with Damianos then," Augusted said, "maybe he'll be more forthcoming in his intentions towards my brother".

Auguste went to stand but Laurent grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, "you'll do no such thing". Laurent trusted Damen, he did, but his brother could be persuasive and if Damen thought it would protect Laurent then he'd probably tell him exactly what had and hadn't happened between them. Laurent closed his eyes and held up one finger.

"You get one intrusive question," Laurent said firmly.

Auguste grinned like a schoolboy and lowered his voice, "how far have you gone?"

"Two towns over," Laurent said sarcastically.  Auguste rolled his eyes and made to stand again, "fine, fine! We've kissed, happy?"

Auguste definitely seemed happy.

"Like a quick cheek peck or something an older brother should be worried about?"

"More of the latter," Laurent replied and was happy to see Auguste wince a little. Apparently it was a little too much information.

"And no further?" Auguste asked, his voice turning protective and Laurent noticed the obvious switch.

"Honestly, Auguste? I'm not even sure how to go further, the one time things may have led somewhere more was spur of the moment- if I think about it too much my skin starts to itch with the thought. I like him... a lot, but I keep thinking about- about..." said Laurent.

"Uncle?" Auguste finished and Laurent nodded. "But he never- did he?"

"No, Auguste, I've told you before he never did more than kiss me- I think he had plans but that was when you came home and found out- no, it's just the more I remember the more I feel his touch on me and I feel sick," Laurent admitted, "I keep remembering things he said to me and how he  _touched_ me and I just- I don't know how to do that with someone else. Damen- he's been good and it's been easier than I expected, it's nothing like with  _him_. But I still worry about what I'm going to do... and when Damen finds out".

"If Damianos has as good a heart as you believe then he will hear you out, and then he will want to fucking murder our Uncle," said Auguste, "and once he calms down I can promise he'll go at your pace- whatever you're comfortable with. But, it might be a good idea to talk to him about this before you actually go any further".

Laurent met Auguste's eyes and let his worries well up, "what if he thinks I'm damaged goods?"

Auguste gripped Laurent in a tight hug, encompassing him in warmth and familiarity, "no one who knows you could ever think that and if it even crosses his mind for a second, I will murder him".

Laurent hugged his brother back fiercely and let himself enjoy the feeling of home. Everything else could wait.

 

***

 

"I hear you and my brother have been intimate," a voice called out, shocking Damen from his work.  He looked up and saw the Veretian prince standing in his office doorway.

"Is Laurent alright? I wouldn't have left but he insisted," Damen replied quickly, his body itching to run back to Laurent's room to check on him.

"My brother is resting, fell asleep after we spoke," Auguste replied.

He was tall, there would be almost nothing between their heights, and broad. His shoulders wider than Laurent's and his build full, there was muscle on every inch of him, a few scars decorating visible skin. And yet he had all of the lithe gracefulness his brother possessed, different but noticeable. They had similar golden hair although Auguste's was a touch darker and a lot shorter, he wore no intricate braids but a simple mess of golden curls.

His eyes were the same blue, but Auguste seemed openly friendlier and on first impression warmer. With Laurent a person would have to work hard to get to him, to see any of his warmth but not Auguste. It was clear as day that with Auguste what you saw was what you got.

"Did he tell you that?" Damen question, determined not to betray Laurent's confidence even to his brother.

"He did, he mentioned that there was an understadning between the two of you," said Auguste.

Damen tried not to grin and cheer, if Laurent had told his brother there was an understanding then he was committed. He wanted Damen back.

"Close the door, Your Highness," Damen asked, Auguste did and sat down opposite him.

"Laurent is... I have come to regard you brother most highly," Damen began, "he is good and kind and so clever, I think that I could listen to him talk for days".  


"He is beautiful as well," Auguste prodded and Damen nodded his agreement.

"I would be a fool if I disagreed, he is the loveliest creature I've ever laid eyes on," Damen said, "but even if he lost his looks or never had them to begin with, I would still feel the same way".

"And that is?"

"I love him," Damen admitted softly, "almost from the moment we met, I felt it".

"And yet you continue a Selection? Keep another, what, 10 people in your home?" Auguste questioned, "I don't mean to offend, but you're actions don't seem serious".  


Damen sighed, "I've kept the Selection going for Laurent, some people have told me I love quite quickly and deeply, it can scare a person not used to it. Your brother, and please don't take this as an offense, but his nature is resistant, I believe I needed to go slowly with him and ease him in. I think he feels the same way for me but I want him to do it in his own time and not on one of my whims. I would end this Selection in a heartbeat if Laurent gave the word but he has not so I'm waiting".

"And would you let him go if he decided he had to leave?" Auguste asked.

Damen felt pained at the mere thought but nodded, "I would, I would hate every second of watching him leave but if he didn't feel safe here or comfortable in any way- I would have him somewhere he did. No matter what I felt about it".

"And would you continue with this Selection?"

Damen rubbed his temple and said firmly, "no. If Laurent left I would call it off, the other people here are exceptional but I don't love them and I would never choose someone that was second best to me, they deserve better than that and so do I. To be honest, I would try and continue my relationship with Laurent, in Vere if that was what it called for".

Auguste paused and silence fell between them for a moment before he spoke again, "you're in luck, my brother wishes to stay. He was most forceful about it".

"Really?" Damen exclaimed with a grin, relief rushing through him.

"Yes, really," Augusted repeated, a smirk slipping onto his face and breaking his officious expression. "You're as bad as each other".

"Then he has told you how he feels about me?" Damen questioned eagerly.

"He wants to stay here even after my father has said that he should come home, I think that says it all".

Damen grinned and held out his hand for Auguste to shake, "in that case, please call me Damen".

"Nice to meet you, Damen, please call me Auguste- I think we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other," Auguste replied.

"I've finished my work for the day, if you're not tired maybe you'd like to spar? I want to check on Laurent first but I've been sitting down too long," Damen offered.

"Oh, a lot of work to do?" Auguste queried, following him from the office.

"Uh, no? Didn't Laurent say? I've been with him since he collapsed," Damen said.

"But it's been a week! You haven't left him?" Auguste asked astounded.

"I needed to make sure he was OK," Damen said with a shrug, "I only left because he threw me out, didn't want me there when he saw you again".  


"Of course he didn't," Auguste laughed, "oh, Damen, you have no idea how much fun I'm going to have with you two".

"I expect quite a bit," Damen sighed, "in fact, I'm sure I'll make it excessively easy for you to mock us".

Auguste slapped him on the back and laughed loudly, "I think I'm going to like you quite a bit, Damen".

"Same here, Auguste," Damen replied with a grin.

 

 

***

 

Aimeric and Estienne were sent home in disgrace but nothing more. They hadn't meant to almost kill Laurent and even though they had been trying something it was meant to be mostly harmless, jealously spiking their actions. Damen and Laurent had wanted to be more aggressive, teach them a proper lesson and exile them from Akielos, but funnily enough Auguste had talked them down. King Theomedes and Queen Selena were on Auguste's side as well.  They saw reason, eventually. Life was going to be hard enough for them after this. Damen thought they'd be pariahs even in their own towns, they'd probably move on anyway. 

After they were packed and gone, Damen was left with 10 Selected. He only wanted one. But he had his elite and the promised Summer Palace trip was enticing. It proved an even better idea when Paschal suggested that Laurent would do better with fresh, sea air and a new environment.  Despite his best efforts, Laurent hadn't bounced back quickly. Almost dying had done a number on his body and he felt weak and tired much longer than he expected after they attack. Paschal did his best but thought maybe a change in scenery would do well, get him out of the Palace and Damen agreed.

Auguste stayed for a week but left at the end, he was wanted back in Vere by his wife and family. A week was plenty of time for them to catch up though, Auguste even had time to get to know Damen and approve entirely of his brother's choice. He saw how they were together and knew that Laurent had never been that open and familiar with anyone maybe not even himself. It was truly exciting for him to see his brother so happy.

But after he rode out Damen and his party were soon to follow. Laurent had wanted to ride but Paschal had forbidden it, making him ride in the carriages with the others who weren't comfortable riding long distances and himself. Paschal, Jord and Damen were never to far from his side, it would have driven him crazy if he'd had the energy to be annoyed. Instead, he found it oddly charming they were so worried about him.

Lykaios and Erasmus shared his carriage with Paschal, they were pleasant company and let him sit in silence as long as he liked. When he slept they didn't disturb him and when Damen periodically stopped their procession to check on him they were all smiles and soft words, telling him they were keeping a careful watch on the Veretian Prince. On the whole, it was a pretty easy trip to the Summer Palace, and although he felt like people were treating him like more of an invalid than he actually was he didn't mind.

It was all worth it when Damen opened their carriage door after it stopped for the final time and helped them out. Erasmus first and then Lykaios and then he held out a warm, calloused hand for Laurent. He all but lifted Laurent out and steadied him on the ground, a protective hand by his waist. Laurent shot him a look but was soon very distracted by the Summer Palace.

It was stunning, Laurent felt his mouth open and a soft exhalation whisper out. Blue water, sparkling by a white sand beach and a gleaming Palace rising above. He could see gardens beyond the walls and trees rising into the sky, a white stone path leading the way in. 

"It's beautiful," Laurent said softly.

"You like it?" Damen asked and Laurent nodded, no one was looking their way so he quickly grasped Damen's hand and squeezed it.

"How long can we stay?"

"As long as you like," Damen whispered.

"I think that might be a very long time," Laurent admitted, still admiring the view.

"And we can always come back..." Damen promised, "whenever you want".

"That seems like a promise," Laurent said tearing his eyes from one amazing view to another and meeting Damen's eyes.

"I would be here alone with you if I could," Damen murmured.

Laurent felt a thrill run through him, he wanted that too.

"One day, Damen, we can come back here by ourselves," Laurent said making it sound like a promise.

"I'd like that very much," Damen answered and smiled so sweetly Laurent felt his heart stutter.

They were interrupted by excited voices calling back to them, Laurent dropped Damen's hand but held onto the promise they'd made. He had a few things to discuss with Damen, things he needed to talk about and get off his chest- he was worried about that conversation, about Damen knowing everything about him, but also strangely excited. When he told Damen the truth and if Damen still loved him afterwards, well, there would be nothing stopping them then.

That thought alone was terrifying.

But the thought of a distant future where they could come back here, alone and completely in love, that made it doable.


	16. Only A Kiss

Burning. That's all Laurent could feel. A sick, clawing burning in his stomach. His fists were clenched and his jaw locked, his eyes never wavering from the sight below him. He had to hold back a snarl at the incessant giggling. They were all far too close, their wayward hands touching their target way too often. And the laughter... it was so god damn grating.

It was the first day at the Summer Palace and Laurent had been told quite sternly that he was not to leave his chair. Everyone else sported light, airy gowns and open collars, sleeves were rolled up and shoes thrown away as they ran over thick green grass and tossed a ball around. Demeanour's had changed when they had reached the palace, everyone seemed more open and happier, smiles came easier and laughter bubbled around them constantly. Damen had suggested they all stay together today, playing games and enjoying the morning sun in the gardens. A ball had been found along with a net, the group had divided into two and a game of volleyball was soon well underway.

Laurent sat seething under the shade of a large, leafy tree. Even though he felt perfectly fine he hadn't been allowed to play, no one had even entertained the idea, and so he was left to watch Damen flit among men and women, offering smiles and laughter freely. Laurent burned when he saw Jokaste blatantly hug him after their team scored a point, too focused on Jokaste he barely noticed that Damen let her go quickly. He never saw the quick glance he threw Laurent's way. It continued that way all morning, with hugs and slaps on the back, with cheering and friendly banter and Laurent was left out of it all.

He didn't want to admit what he was feeling but when Isander went in for a quick hug as well, he felt his face go green. Jealous. He was wracked from top to toe with jealousy. He couldn't tear his eyes aware for fear of missing something. He tracked Damen as the game continued, he watched as the breeze tangled his hair and the exercise lit up his eyes. He followed the graceful lines of his arms as he received the ball, the power let loose as he spiked it over the net. Laurent felt himself getting lost, swept up in Damen.

He didn't notice when someone coughed beside him.

"I know he's pretty, your Highness, but you're being very obvious," Jord teased.

Laurent flushed and tore his eyes away, he was sitting forward in his chair and he'd completely lost track of the time. His eyes flew over his surroundings and noted the game was coming to an end, exhausted and happy the players were winding their way back over to him and a newly set up table of refreshments.

"Fuck," Laurent cursed, Jord chuckling next to him.

"Buckle up, here they come," he whispered and squeezed Laurent's shoulder in mock support.

Damen was the first to reach him, dropping to the grass and sprawling out beside Laurent's chair. Laurent wished briefly to be the grass- then got a hold of himself. The others were doing the same, dropping to the ground and wiping damp foreheads, grinning happily and chatting with enthusiasm. Some took the open chairs, a few went straight for the water table but Laurent was glancing down at Damen, feeling the flush rise to his cheeks at the look on Damen's face.

He looked blissfully happy. Eyes closed and breath evening out, his chest rose and fell with increasing steadiness. Laurent wanted to curl up on the grass beside him, share his moment of innocent happiness.

"You missed a great game, Laurent," Pallas said, drinking deeply from his cup.

"I had a pretty good view," Laurent replied, ripping his eyes of Damen's prone form. Pallas just grinned back and raised his cup in an agreeing salute. 

"Will you be joining us later?" Lykaios asked, smiling as she plucked fresh fruit of a platter.

"What's happening later?"

"Oh, sorry, we decided during the game... we're going on a cruise!" Lykaios announced.

"There's a beautiful river a little north of here," Damen said, joining in, "we thought it would be a fun way to spend the afternoon, it's relaxed enough that you're physician can't have any complaints".

Damen grinned, obviously feeling very pleased with the idea. Laurent knew he meant well, could read it in his face how excited he was that they were doing something Laurent could be involved in. He wanted to be able to say no, to not feel the clawing jealousy of thinking about Damen leaving the palace without him, but his desire to be with Damen again won out over common sense.

"Of course, that sounds perfect," Laurent agreed. There was a slight cough behind him which he ignored.

Sunshine poured over them as they sat and chatted on the grass until the heat of the day started to really swallow them. Lykaios and Erasmus were the first to stand up and head back inside, hands wiping droplets of sweat off their foreheads and waving cheery goodbyes to the group. One by one they all decided to get out of the heat, Laurent was safely tucked under the shade and although he was sweltering he thought he could wait the others out. He thought that maybe Damen would wait for him.

It turned out he was wrong though, Damen stood up and stretched soon after and with a quick glance at Laurent he helped Jokaste and then Kyrina up off the ground and walked with them up the palace steps. Ancel and Isander were the last remaining and at Damen's absence they also stood and wandered back into the cool interior of the palace. 

Laurent felt a little stunned, Damen had left him here. Maybe he'd spent time with the others and decided against Laurent? No. He'd promised. Laurent had to trust him... at least until Damen  _actually_ did something to break that trust. Laurent stood up slowly from his own chair and with one foot in front of the other he walked back up the garden path, trying not to puzzle too much over Damen.

It was then he heard the call from further in front of him.

"Oh no, Ancel, you go ahead! I've just left my watch behind, it'll only take a second," Damen's voice was clear and cheerful. Laurent grinned. Damen was coming back this way- either for Laurent or a non-existent watch. 

Laurent ducked just off the path and behind a large tree trunk, waiting until Damen walked past. He reached out quickly and grabbed Damen's wrist, tugging him hard and pulling him behind the tree. Damen gasped a quick, elated breath and had only enough time to offer Laurent a pure, genuine smile before Laurent had clutched at Damen's chiton and drawn him in for a kiss.

Laurent kissed him deeply, enjoying the warmth of Damen's mouth and the tingle down his spine as they touched. He felt the low moan pouring softly from Damen's mouth into his own and swallowed it up, loving the feel of them together, the way their tongues brushed and their lips melted. Laurent could kiss Damen for hours... days. He could live his every moment in anticipation of Damen's kiss, proof that he could feel hot and heady and wanted.

"Gods, how I want you..." Damen murmured into Laurent's mouth.

Laurent's knees wobbled at the lust enveloping his tone, his hand clutched tighter into the white fabric. 

"As much as I want you?" Laurent asked softly, his heartbeat pounding in his chest.

"More, you can't possibly want me more than I do you- you'd explode," Damen teased, his voice low and full of lust.

"Maybe I have better restraint?" 

"Not possible, I have a will of iron to resist you this long".

"And I do not? You underestimate yourself, Damen".

Damen pulled back a fraction and met Laurent's eyes, his own sparking with energy, before diving back in and kissing Laurent with a passion that pushed him hard against the tree trunk and had him breathing in staccato.

"Just wait until I no longer have to hold myself back..." Damen whispered against the corner of Laurent's mouth, his kisses trailing a path up Laurent's cheek.

"Is that so?"

"You have no idea, Laurent..." Damen said softly, so earnest it tugged at Laurent's heart. All he wanted to do was scream that Damen could have him, right here and now if he wanted, any way he wanted. Reason won out and Laurent made himself lean in to press a kiss to Damen's lips and then step out of Damen's embrace.

"You'll have to show me when all this is over," he said and Damen's face burned with want.

"Can you make that sooner rather than later?" Damen suggested with a small smirk.

Laurent smiled back, "that's up to you, isn't it?"

"It's really not..." Damen sighed.

No, Laurent thought, this is my call more than his. I can end this any time I want. Laurent smirked and then groaned, maybe he could call this whole thing to an end before the cruise this afternoon? He smiled sweetly at Damen and left him to return to his room. Not yet, he needed a little more time with Damen- more time to talk with him.

 

***

 

Laurent's kiss was like nothing Damen had ever felt before, he was warm all over and his lips still tingled from where they'd touched hours ago. He couldn't keep from reliving it, the feel of Laurent's hands on him, his tongue in his mouth... the way he opened up for Damen alone. Laurent showed Damen a sight that no one else got to see- and if Damen could help it, that no one else ever would.

"Something on your mind, Damen? You look a little dazed," Jokaste stood next to him, smiling. She was breathtaking in a light peach gown. It was more demure than anything he'd seen her in but it accentuated her hips and breasts, the golden colour of her hair sparkling in the sunshine. She truly was beautiful.

"Nothing, Jokaste," Damen lied, the familiar twist in his gut as he pretended he wasn't already consumed by someone else.

She raised an eyebrow and stepped into his space, sidling up to his side.

"I was hoping maybe you had _someone_ on your mind..." she pressed, her eyes dropping down so Damen followed them. Down and over her gown, the slit in the side of her dress showing a peachy expanse of thigh and the length of her leg.

"You look lovely this afternoon, Jokaste," Damen complimented, Jokaste's face lit up in a glowing smile.

"Oh this? I thought it was a little plain for my liking but maybe I was wrong?" Her voice was lilting and soft, pressing Damen into complimenting her again and expertly leading the conversation.

"I think that you'd look beautiful in a potato sack, although I must admit I prefer the gowns," Damen replied.

"Just the gowns? I do have a pair of pants in my wardrobe... but I haven't gotten to those yet," she smiled coyly. Damen's brain got caught on the word pants and all he could think of was Laurent's legs wrapped in Veretian silk devolving slowly into Laurent's legs wrapped around himself, pale and bare.

Jokaste laughed, mistaking his slackened expression for something else. She leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Damen's cheek before whispering, "I'm glad I packed those pants now".

Damen tried to pay attention but as soon as his thoughts had diverted back to Laurent he was looking around, trying to find him and catch his eye. Laurent wasn't anywhere he could see. He moved from group to group searching for him, asking unobtrusive questions as to his whereabouts but got nothing back.

Not until Lykaios sidled up to him and under the pretence of whispering in his ear, said, "he went back towards the bathrooms a little while ago".

Bathrooms. Oh god, was he ill?

Damen thanked her quickly and had to pull himself up before he ran off to the bathrooms. It took him a minute before he was stopped and facing Jord, Laurent's guard.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" Damen demanded, worry straining his voice.

"Fine, Your Highness, just a little nauseous," Jord said, sighing a little but not moving away.

"Let me in," Damen said, Jord just shook his head and remained guarding the door.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I answer directly to Laurent and under his orders, no one is allowed in," Jord said.

"Not even me?"

"He specifically said that if I let you through that door he would obliterate my ability to father children," he said and Damen winced.

"Jord, please," Damen said almost pleading.

"I'm sorry but no, he's fine just a little nauseous," Jord answered, "I promise if his health is at risk I will tell you immediately but he's in no imminent danger just uncomfortable".

Damen sighed but knew he was going to get nowhere, "fine, but tell me the moment he comes out that I was here and that I'll turn this boat around if he needs it".

"I will, Your Highness, now please go enjoy your guests".

 

He couldn't enjoy his guests, there was no one sending him snarky silent gestures behind the group, no one to share a quick eyeroll with. No one even came close to making him simply feel as happy as he did when with Laurent. He honestly just wanted to send everyone home and then go sit beside Laurent in the bathroom, he'd hold his hair back while he was throwing up.

Damen snorted. It was a pretty pathetic case when he knew he'd prefer that to sitting in the sun on a cruise ship with nine beautiful men and women. He managed to check on Laurent and Jord every twenty minutes or so but got the same response every time. It was almost a relief when the sun set on the horizon and their cruise was at an end.

 

***

 

It was definitely not a fun way to spend the afternoon. Laurent had felt nauseous just looking at the boat, while the others bubbled with excitement, Laurent tried to hold onto his lunch. He had managed for all of ten minutes after the boat pulled away before he was off, disappearing from the group to find the nearest place in which to throw up. He knew Damen would come looking for him so he posted Jord outside the privy and told him in no uncertain terms that if he let Damen through, Jord would be singing soprano for a week.

He had heard the voices some time later, his head cloudy with nausea and his throat burning, but the voices passed and he was left in blissful silence. He spent the entirety of the river cruise locked around the toilet bowl, it didn't miss him that he wasn't actually spending time with Damen anyway. He scolded himself for thinking that this was better than staying at the Palace. 

Laurent had asked Jord to tell him when the boat was empty before letting him out. He knew time had passed, hours most likely, and he was unsteady as he pulled himself up. He had no idea how the cruise had been, he didn't care, all he knew was that the boat had stopped and he was heading back to dry, stable land. 

"Everyone's on their way back to the palace, just you and me now," Jord said softly. Laurent nodded and then had to turn quickly back to the toilet.

"Only an hour or two by foot..." Laurent murmured, "that should be enough time".

Jord was a constant by his side as he struggled off the boat and onto land, he scanned his surroundings and found Jord was right. They were entirely alone with only their horses for company.

"Can you tell me why you thought this was a good idea?" Jord asked, halfway back to the Palace and glancing at him sideways with a grin, their horse trailing after them as they walked.

"No," Laurent said.

"Sea sickness isn't anything new for you," Jord prodded, "you knew how this would go".

"I did".

"And you did it anyway?"

"Yes".

"Damn, you're quite done for, aren't you?" Jord teased.

"Quite," Laurent agreed. Jord chuckled, cuffing Laurent on the shoulder.

"Auguste is going to laugh himself silly at this," Jord teased, "and your Damianos as well",

"Mhmm..." Laurent grumbled, wiping a little sweat of his forehead. Jord amused himself by teasing Laurent for the next twenty minutes, it was the only time he could get away with it. Laurent was exhausted and so beyond a foul mood he'd almost come full circle back to good spirits. Almost.

They walked, hands holding the reigns of their horses until they reached the next bend where a familiar figure astride a chestnut stallion was waiting for them. He dismounted immediately when he saw them and Laurent stopped, frozen.

"Jord, on a scale of me at Auguste's wedding versus just after I had that allergic reaction, how bad do I look?" Laurent asked quietly, his hand gripped on Jord's forearm.

Jord grinned, he flattened Laurent's hair and pinched his cheek with a little too much pleasure then he straightened Laurent's clothes and stood back with narrowed eyes.

"As good as it'll get, I'm afraid- and you look about 2nd day flu sick," Jord said.

Laurent groaned but muttered his thanks and then shoved Jord forward to walk in front of him, he passed Damen who was striding quickly in Laurent's direction, his horse following at his side.

Surprisingly he didn't touch Laurent, he stood about half a metre away and scanned him with a critical eye. Laurent sighed, he could see how much Damen was burning to step in and touch him, to do something other than watch.

Laurent let out a shallow breath and then gestured for Damen to come closer. He stepped in and engulfed Laurent in a hug, pressing Laurent's face against his chest and encircling his arms around his body.

"Alright?" Damen asked softly.

"Better now," Laurent whispered, his face burning red at the admission.

"What happened? Jord wouldn't let me passed," said Damen.

Laurent grumbled his answer incoherently.

"What?"

"Sick," Laurent tried again.

"As in sea sick?" Damen asked confused, "but you took a ship to Akielos?"

"I'm aware," said Laurent wearily.

It took him less than a second to connect the dots and then Damen was trying to muffle his laughter in Laurent's hair. Laurent tried to smack him in protest but did't get very far, this one deserved a laugh.

"You mean, you knew you'd get sick? But you came anyway... oh, Laurent, that's tragic," Damen teased, his voice full and sweet. Nothing mocking or taunting, in fact it seemed to make him cheerier.

"I didn't like the idea of you on a boat alone with the rabid wolves," Laurent admitted bitterly.

"Like I was alone with them this morning?" Damen guessed.

"Something like that".

"You braved sea sickness to be with me," Damen murmured fondly.

"And it worked out so well, I was more acquainted with your privy than you by the end," Laurent grumbled.

Damen burst out laughing and said, "you're completely ridiculous".

Laurent flushed bright red but stayed quiet, he didn't know if he could take it if Damen was being serious. Damen moved back a little and cupped Laurent's face between his hands, leaning in and kissing his cold, clammy face.

"I love you," he whispered.

Laurent's mouth fell open slightly, his heart tripping and his brain short circuiting. It took a moment for him to feel again and when he did, heat consumed his face and he knew his eyes lit up, he squared his shoulders and looked Damen straight in the eye.

"I love you too".

Damen beamed, love and surprise filling every line on his face. He gripped his arms tight around Laurent's waist and picked him up off the ground, swinging him in a full circle before crushing them together and kissing Laurent senseless.

The kiss was only broken by laughter, bubbling out in excitement from Damen's mouth. Laurent was grinning as well, not able to hide a smile in the face of Damen's pure joy. No one had ever reacted like that to him, no one had ever _looked_ at him like that or wanted him like that. He could see how much Damen loved him, see it clearly on his face and god, it made Laurent breathless.

"God, I do love you," Laurent murmured and leaned in to kiss Damen sweetly, their lips brushing together soft and warm.

"Ahem... as much fun as this is, someone's coming back for us," Jord interrupted.

"It's only Nik," Damen said with a grin against Laurent's mouth.

"Lucky us," said Laurent with a smirk.

 

***

 

"Oh for the love of god," Nik sighed.

"They've been at it for like ten minutes," Jord replied wearily.

"Do you think they'll notice if we just leave them here?" Nik asked, watching as his prince and best friend slid his hand up another man's shirt in the middle of the road.

"I'm kind of hoping they'll do something really embarrassing so I have a little blackmail material," said Jord, "but my tolerance is almost up".

At that Laurent threw up a hand and flipped Jord off.

Jord chuckled, "apparently they can still here us".

"Then maybe they'll here it when I say they need to get a room," said Nik.

Damen's hand joined Laurent's to flip Nik off and then laced their hands together and brought them back to their bodies, slipping seamlessly back into making out.

"Do you have a hose?" Jord asked.

"Not handy," Nik sighed.

"I guess we're waiting them out," said Jord on a deep sigh.

"Here," Nik said offering Jord a flask, "I started carrying it when I was assigned to Damen full time".

"Thanks, but I have my own," Jord grinned, "a present from Auguste before coming to Akielos with his brother".

They chinked their flasks together and strapped in for a long wait.

 

***

 

"Damen... there is something serious I'd like to speak to you about in private, sooner rather than later," Laurent said softly, their hands entwined as they made the final ascent up to the Summer Palace.

"Of course, is everything alright? Are you well?"

"Fine... it's a private matter and extremely delicate, I don't particularly want anyone to overhear," Laurent answered.

Damen squeezed his hand and said, "whenever you want too, I'll make it happen".

"Thank you, I'll find you before we leave here... I think it's something that needs to be said before we go back," Laurent replied.

Laurent felt the chill up his arms and into his stomach, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin this trip with his past but... if things kept going this way he'd have too. For the love of god, he'd already admitted he loved Damen. They were probably already engaged in Damen's head. He couldn't let that go on any longer without Damen knowing the truth, it would be awful- too painful to even contemplate- leaving Damen now but he couldn't go any further ignoring it.

Damen had to know, which meant that Laurent would have to tell him. The whole story, parts that even Auguste didn't know. He would never be able to share his life with someone that didn't.

Laurent sighed and squeezed Damen's hand before letting it go, they were back in view of the Palace and there were eyes everywhere here.

"Can I walk you to your room?"

Laurent shook his head, he needed some space to get his thoughts together.

"Not tonight, Damen... I'll see you in the morning," Laurent replied and then walked away.

Not before Damen caught his hand and reeled him back in for a quick kiss and a soft, "I love you".

Laurent felt himself saying it back. Feeling it so much that he struggled to breathe.

He would get through this week and hope that Damen still loved him afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is taking so long to update!! But the next chapter is mostly written now as well so expect that in a week or so and as I'm on the downward slope for this story it should be wrapped up soon :) Hope you're enjoying it!!


	17. Only A Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent talks about his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter contains mentions of both physical and sexual abuse so please tread lightly if that's a trigger for you! I've updated the tags as well so please be careful when reading :)  
> Otherwise enjoy!! And know that there is probably only two chapters left

Jokaste had been waiting by the back steps of the palace, she'd had a clear view of the road hoping to see Damen when he returned. While she waited she studied the time she'd spent in Ios and with Damen, her plan for the future. The competition had been going less than optimal so far, she felt like she had been shoved into the back row and forgotten. She'd had a plan coming in to dazzle him and then leave him wanting more, let him seek her out and follow in her wake.

But it hadn't worked. She'd removed herself a little and found that Damen hadn't come after her, had barely given her a second look, and with each tiny slight she felt herself becoming more passionate. She was staring at Damen longer, admiring his muscled body and his olive skin, and for the first time she felt like she might go after him. His laugh was full bodied and charming, he smiled so easily around others and when he was engaged his eyes lit up a room.

She had come here for a marriage to a prince, the potential to be Queen one day, but the more she spent time with Damen and the more she saw him with the others she felt maybe she'd gotten more than she'd bargained for. She was feeling pulled toward him. She wasn't blind to his obvious attraction to the Veretian prince but it was merely an obstacle for her, he was very like herself and she thought it would be an easy transfer of affection. 

What she didn't anticipate was the scene that met her at the prince's return, she had been about to stand when she saw Damen wasn't alone. Instead, she ducked her head and watched hidden behind a pillar. They were walking, their hands twined between them and only a lover's distance from each other, when they stopped they closed the gap a little more. Their eyes intent on one another and their words warming the space between their lips.

She couldn't help but gasp when Damen pulled Laurent in for a kiss. It was short but Jokaste felt the familiarity between them- this wasn't their first kiss. How many kisses had they shared? Had he kissed any of the others? She'd offered herself more than once, why hadn't he kissed her as well?

More whispered words and then Laurent was shaking Damen off and striding back towards the palace... and her hiding place. She ducked down out of sight and darted back in doors, tucking herself behind another wide pillar to allow them to pass. 

Laurent and his guard passed first in silence and a few minutes later Damen followed.

"I will have to end this soon, Nik, I can't keep leading everyone on," he muttered, loud enough that Jokaste caught it.

"Then end it, Damen," Nik sighed, "I know when your heart is set on a path and it will be kinder to send them home sooner than later".

"I want too... but he needs to make the call, there is something stopping him and I want him to be a hundred percent sure," Damen replied.

"Sure, I get that... but you're ultimately in control here- if you feel like you're doing a disservice to the other Selected you..." Nik said, his voice trailing away as they left the hall and ascended the staircase.

Jokaste stayed in her hiding place for a long time, thoughts running quickly through her head. She knew there had been an attachment between the princes but nothing like this, infatuation or lust maybe, but not love. Damen's words and their interactions in the garden proved her mistaken, it would seem that she and every other selected had been outplayed. She squared her shoulders and wiped her eyes- Damen was lost to her and all of the opportunities along with him. But she was clever... she could figure out a way to not have come for nothing.

***

 

Damen breathed in the soft summer air, the salt on the breeze and the scent of blossoms and sweet oils. He hadn't been here for almost 2 years, his duties keeping him bound to the capitol and his father- there had been no time for carousing about the Summer Palace.

And yet, after a long absence he still found it exactly how he'd left it. It felt as if it belonged in its own world, separate from the politics and order of Ios, it was soft and sweet and calming. There was love in every inch of the palace from the shallow steps leading up to the entrance to the arcs of branches leading on to the gardens.

He hadn't had a chance to appreciate being here yet, swept up by settling everyone in and being thoroughly distracted by a certain Veretian prince. They had arrived home late after the cruise the night before, Laurent had excused himself almost immediately and Damen let him go knowing he needed space to be alone and gather his thoughts. Today had been more of the same for Damen, he'd taken long walks with Kyrina and Erasmus in the morning, played a game of chess with Ancel and been an attentive audience when Kashel played her harp and Isander danced along.

Laurent had been everywhere and nowhere, when their eyes met Laurent offered him a smile but Damen could see the reluctance there. Laurent was gearing up for something and Damen was going to let him sort himself out. Jokaste had also been on the sidelines for the day, she wore a deep blue gown that flattered her curves but she had a similar look on her face to Laurent. It seems Laurent wasn't the only one lost in thought.

As the day wore on and energy flagged, Damen had found the palace surprisingly empty, many of the selected taking food in their rooms and going to bed early. A day of sun and socialising having tired them out, maybe they even felt a little of what Damen did. That here in this place it felt almost rude not to enjoy the peacefulness, to try and hold onto that feeling of harmony.

Being here now Damen felt the heady grip of first love reverberating through his body. He was seeing the Palace with new eyes and loving every part of it even more. He felt a little anxiety over what was coming for him from Laurent's direction but mostly he could still feel the way Laurent moved against him, the cautious hands caught up in his chiton or in his hair, the way they slowly relaxed into surer movements.

He was dreamy and distracted. They had come so far from their first interaction on their introduction, Laurent wasn't yet in a place where he could be completely transparent with him but they were getting there slowly and surely and if nothing else that gave Damen hope.

"Your Highness?" a servant poked her head into the room and Damen gestured for her to enter. She bowed and said, "I'm sorry to intrude your Highness but there is someone on the east balcony, the guards asked me to tell you".

Damen sighed. It would be one of the selected, probably Jokaste or Ancel hoping to corner him for a little alone time. Before this competition he would have found it exciting, hope and desire brimming to the front at the prospect of bedding someone beautiful. Now he found it irritating, why could they not leave him alone for a few hours?

He squared his shoulders hoping that he could get rid of them quickly, he formulated a plan the whole way toward the east balcony one in which he would not be disturbed for the rest of the night. The servant opened the door to the east wing and Damen made it the rest of the way by himself, a few familiar guards dotted along the way.

One face in particular felt eerily familiar but he wasn't sure from where, he was standing closest to the glass doors which were open all the way and letting in light and sea breeze. Damen grimaced at the guard who actually shuffled his feet and flushed in embarrassment.

"He just stormed right passed us, Your Highness, and I didn't like the idea of stopping him again. He's just standing out there and well, last time I tried to stop him..."

Damen's gaze flicked up in realisation. This was the guard who had tried to stop Laurent going into the gardens that first night causing a panic attack, no wonder he was wary. Damen huffed out a laugh and clapped the guard on the shoulder.

"Thanks for calling me, I'll bring him back inside," said Damen before walking out the door, he paused and turned back, "now though, if anyone tries to come out here don't hesitate to tackle them".

The guard let out a surprised laugh and nodded, understanding lighting up his features.

On the horizon, the sea was a sudden open view, lit up in pinks and oranges from the setting sun. The balcony overlooked the scene, vines wrapping and curling their way over the walls and a figure standing at the forefront, looking out.

Damen looked too- at one thing only; the breeze playing with a strand of blond hair, at the pale hands and forearms visible through rolled up sleeves. He felt his own rising happiness, the speeding of his pulse. Some part of him wondered how he'd be received: the fluttering, enjoyable anxiety of a new love. It was perfect just to look, to see him when he thought he wasn't being observed, even as the familiar voice spoke in a precise, assured fashion.

"I told you I want to be alone".

"I"m not a guard," Damen said and watching in burgeoning delight as Laurent spun around.

He was standing before the view, lovelier than he'd ever seen him. The breeze playing with the collar of his shirt, the pink of his cheeks a testament to the sun from the day, This blowy, ethereal version of him was new, and wonderful.

"You found me," he said with a small smile, "again".

"Hi," Damen breathed out.

He could still feel their lips together, his spine tingling. He smiled slow and greedy at the thought of sharing this place with him. It could be  _theirs_ one day.

"I should have expected you," said Laurent.

"I can leave if you wish me too?" Damen asked, hoping Laurent would say no but knowing he'd leave the second he said so.

"Please stay, I was just thinking".

Damen walked over slowly and ran his finger along the collar of Laurent's shirt, smiling softly at the hum escaping Laurent's mouth.

"Anything I can help with?"

"I said there was something I wished to discuss with you... is now-" Laurent hesitated and then forged on, "is now a good time?"

"Any time you wish, Laurent," Damen whispered.

Laurent sucked in a breath and led Damen over to a marble bench, they sat together not touching until Laurent offered his hand. The only sign of impending anxiety he would give. Damen took it and held it tightly in his own.

"I need you not to interrupt me, Damen, please. Hold it in until I finish or I fear I'll never get it out".

"I promise," Damen murmured, squeezing Laurent's hand.

Laurent bit his lip, closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep, steadying breath.

"I was only 11 when my mother died," he started, his voice full of heartbreak even after so much time, "she was ill for such a long time... we knew she would not get better but it still took us by surprise. My father- he loved her so much, he's never been the same... never remarried".

"After she died something in all of us shattered, she was the heart of our family... holding us all together... Auguste was about my age now, God, he was torn up from grief that he couldn't bear to stay in the Palace- not even for me- and so he left on border patrol a week after her funeral. I was so alone, the palace reeked of grief and everywhere I looked there she was... I couldn't escape it. I remember trying to run away a few times, to try and find Auguste, but I never got very far... someone always caught up with me and brought me home".

"It took a few months but eventually my uncle returned, my father had been neglecting his duties and with Auguste away and only an 11 year old left behind, someone needed to do something. He brought life back with him, made me smile for the first time in months, he was kind and attentive... generous."

"My father was all but locked in his room, consumed by grief, I was worried he would take his own life or succumb to illness himself. I told my uncle all of my worries, I trusted him to make it better and in a way he did. He ran the Kingdom under my fathers name, he found where Auguste was and let me write him letters.... I didn't think it strange until much later that Auguste only replied to some of them."

"My uncle was always close at hand, I followed him everywhere- I think I was trying to cling to any sense of normalcy in that place. It was about 6 months after his arrival that his behaviour changed. He became closer, touching me whenever he was able and including me in everything he could. I didn't mind... in fact, I loved the attention... I let him get closer".

Laurent let out a long deep breath and met Damen's anxious eyes, Damen knew where this was heading and he knew he could do nothing but squeeze Laurent's hand and hear everything he was prepared to say. Laurent was letting his wall collapse in front of Damen and it was imperative that if it ever went back up, Damen would be securely on the inside.

Damen nodded for Laurent to continue, Laurent tilted his head in slight confusion but continued his story.

"It went on like that for months, he would read to me for hours every night with me curled up next to him on the lounge. He would pet my hair and brush my arm, kisses would linger on my forehead and his hand would catch mine when we were alone and lace our hands together. We became so close and I relied on him so much that when my nightmares became too much I would leave my room and find his, I would go to him and sleep in his bed".

"He was careful though, never anything more than familial love in public. Nothing more than an uncle caring for his nephew- the Kingdom was falling at his feet in the absence of my father and brother. They were almost calling for him to be King. But Uncle stayed his ground and said he was doing only what was necessary until my father recovered or my brother returned. It made them love him more... it made  _me_ love him more".

"He kissed me before the year was out, I was almost begging for it by then. I was so young and confused, so confined behind the Palace walls. All I knew was Uncle and his protection, Auguste had stopped writing and my Father was confined to his bed. I wanted him to love me and finally I got my wish".

Laurent's voice had turned bitter as he continued.

"It was like a dream the first few times he kissed me, I couldn't believe he wanted too. I remember not being able to sleep I was so excited, he would bring me flowers and chocolates and come riding with me outside the palace. I had no notion that it was inappropriate or that we were doing something wrong, I was a child and he was taking full advantage".

Laurent said those words with a practiced tongue, like he'd said them a hundred times before, and yet Damen knew he didn't believe them. No matter what anyone said Laurent still felt like he was at fault, partly to blame for what had happened to him.

"But I was young and in love, my first love, so I let him kiss me and I let his hands touch my skin. I let him play with my hair and whisper in my ear, I slept in his bed most nights and didn't understand when he would pull me close and lie almost on top of me. One night he was a little drunk and he moved against me, he put his hands on my chest and then let them slide down my pants to rest on my ass".

"I think that was when it hit me that something was wrong, my father had never done anything like that before and neither had Auguste. My uncle tried to convince me that it was because they didn't love me as much as he did and I believed him for a while, I believed him until he tried to do it again and I felt this sick, cold feeling in my stomach".

"I stopped sleeping in his room, and on the third night he came to me. He slipped into my room in the middle of the night and crawled into my bed, I tried to tell him I didn't want too but he kept going anyway. This time his hands went down the front of my pants..."

Laurent shook at the memory, his voice going faint and his hand trembling in Damen's, Damen stayed perfectly still not moving an inch and silently trying to let Laurent know that he was here but he could feel a fiery rage building up in his stomach pushing it down until Laurent was finished.

"I pushed him off me, I fought him for the first time in my life- I was scared of what he was trying to do and I knew I didn't want him to touch me there. So I pushed him... and then he pushed back.

"He hit me. It was the first time someone had ever hit me, a hard slap to the cheek- his ring caught on my lip and cut it open. I think we were both in shock after that because he left immediately and didn't come back. It didn't last very long though and soon we had built a new routine, all of the love that I'd felt for him was changing to fear, I was getting older and starting to see the look in his eyes for what it was and it terrified me. I never slept in my room after that, every night I would find somewhere new to sleep, somewhere he couldn't find me".

"I think the servants were getting very confused to keep finding me slotted behind laundry or under hay in the stables, one time I even climbed the rafters and fell asleep on the beams. I still had to be near my uncle in public but whenever he did catch me alone it would be different, I would fight and then he would hit me... he learnt to hurt me in places less visible than my face.

"It carried on that way for months, I was getting skinnier and more frightened by the second but also, somehow I was getting angry. Mostly at myself for being too weak to fight him, guilt eating me alive for ever letting him get that close, I was starting to burn up with anger. That was when I snuck off to the training arena and watched the men fight, I studied everything I could and stole wooden swords to practice with".

"It all came to an end about a year and a half after he'd arrived, Auguste was still gone and my Father was close to death. I had gotten incredibly crafty with my hiding but that night I wasn't as good as I had been or my Uncle had gotten lucky... I'm still not sure. He had broken two of my ribs a few days before and I hadn't been able to climb on top of anything to hide, just slotting myself between a couch and a bookshelf. Uncle must have been really pent up and quite drunk because he found me and pulled me out.

"His first shot went to my ribs and after that everything was a little hazy, I remember trying to scream and struggle but a 13 year old against a full grown adult was never going to work. He had pushed me against a wall, clearly he knew what he wanted and I wasn't going to be able to stop him. He kissed me, bruised my lips and held me up with a hand on my throat. I could barely breathe let alone fight back but I did start crying. And yet he kept kissing me even as my tears ran into his mouth, his other hand was on mine and forcing it down his pants.

"He wanted me so badly at that moment, he wanted to have me and fuck me and he didn't care that I didn't want it. He had taken my belt off and ripped my pants down-"

Laurent choked on his words, Damen curled in and let Laurent lean against him for support. Damen could see just how much of a struggle it was to get these words out and yet he knew that if Laurent didn't it would be worse. He needed to tell Damen everything and Damen was there to listen.

With his head nestled against Damen's shoulder, Laurent continued the last of his story, his voice low enough that Damen had to lean in to hear him.

"He turned me around hard against the wall and I knew what was about to happen, I remember bracing myself, trying to bang my ribs so that maybe I could pass out, his hands were all over me... and then somehow someone was there. I was dropped to the floor and there was shouting behind me and even in my state I recognised the voice. Somehow Auguste had come home.

"It was all a blur after that, Auguste had picked me up and run me off to Paschal and Paschal had knocked me out for a few days. When I woke up next, Auguste was still there. It took days for the whole story to come out- false reports and letters keeping Auguste on the border, Uncle never delivering letters to either of us, a slow working poison to keep my Father in bed and Uncle's plan to slowly take over the throne".

"It was all very clever but I don't think Uncle planned on Auguste falling in love, he'd met Madeleine in one of the small villages on the border and that was all it took to shock him out of his grief and know he needed to come home. On the way, as he got closer and closer to the palace he kept hearing rumours of strange behaviour in the palace- apparently the servants thought it funny that one of their Princes was sleeping on top of bookshelves and behind sacks of flour. There were also more serious rumours about our Uncle, some people had seen the way he was around me and other young boys... Auguste heard all of this, left Madeleine and most of his guards behind and rode day and night until he returned. He'd been running up to my room to check on me when he went passed the library and heard the struggle".

"Well, Uncle was arrested and held in the prisons after that until Auguste could strip him of all of his titles and land and banish him from Vere forever. I only saw him once more from my bedroom window as he rode out of the Palace. My panic attacks started after I woke up and haven't quit yet, no one could touch me for months after Uncle left and even now I can barely stand it... It's why I wear so much clothing, you know? I can't really have anyone touch my hair either. Auguste didn't let me out of his sight for months... years actually, even after father recovered and took control of the Kingdom. Auguste never left again unless he had too and when he did he left me under the careful eye of Madeleine, Jord and Paschal. I don't think he ever forgave himself for leaving... or staying away as long as he did".

"It got a lot worse before it got better- I started to grow into myself a little more, I got tall quickly and followed closely after my mother in looks. I was always somewhat pretty as a child but it seemed the plainer I wished to be the more my face rebelled. Soon enough, I had a horde of people trailing after me for attention, everywhere I went there was someone wanting me. It was almost funny that after two years of my Uncle's absence I went back to hiding. I read a lot and barely spoke to anyone but family, Auguste and Madeleine were married by then and expecting my nephew. Auguste was worried but it was a lesser worry because it was children around my age, it was harmless flirting, he couldn't know that it scared me as much as my Uncle's advances".

"It only turned dramatically when Torveld arrived... and you know how that went. I changed after that, my Uncle had been enough for one life time, Torveld was too much. I think it took me almost a year to talk with anyone after that even Auguste, I was a complete recluse who trusted no one and only left the Palace to ride. By now though, everyone thought it part of who I was. Cold, calculating and distant."

"I got better slowly but so much time had passed and opinions about me were set, my Father didn't know much of what had happened to me and what he did know I think he chose to forget. Auguste has always been good to me but after the kids came, they were his first priority. But they were a haven for me too, babies are kind of like animals, you know? You can tell them all of your secrets and worries. Life just went on, I became the frigid, cold-hearted bitch and after some time I was mostly left alone."

"Until my Father decided it was time for me to expand my horizons..."

"And you came here," Damen whispered.

"I came here," Laurent agreed.

"Laurent..." Damen started but Laurent hushed him.

"I know, Damen... I'm sorry for it too".

"No, Laurent, that's not what I was going to say," said Damen and Laurent straightened up to look a him. Damen tucked a piece of hair behind Laurent's ear and leaned in to kiss him chastely on the cheek.

"I was going to say that I love you and I'm glad you decided to stay here".

"You still love me?" Laurent asked, his voice wavering.

"You doubted me?" Damen asked, leaning in to kiss him again closer to his lips.

"No but... I just-" Laurent cut himself off and then nodded, "yes, Damen, I doubted you. It's hard for me to believe that someone still wants me after knowing my past".

"I will always want you," Damen said softly, "more than I've ever wanted anything in my life... I hate what happened to you, in fact, I'd really like to find your Uncle and murder him for it but that doesn't change how I feel for you".

Laurent watched him carefully, Damen waited for him to make the next move and when he did it was a small, soft kiss right on his lips.

"I never looked at anyone twice until I met you... if you'll still have me, I think I'd like to be yours alone," Laurent said, his voice steady and clear.

Damen almost choked and then rushed in to kiss Laurent properly, his hands careful and his movements slow but no less intimate. Laurent met him half way, kissed him back with a passion Damen hadn't felt before. Laurent loved him. He felt giddy and blissfully happy, Laurent had given his permission.

"God, I love you," he said and made sure to show Laurent just how much.

"You're nothing like I expected," Laurent murmured as they broke their kiss and shared an intimate smile.

"I wasn't expecting you either," Damen grinned and leaned back in to kiss him again.

 

***

 

Jokaste actually smiled. She'd been wandering the palace when she saw the guards and the open door and her curiosity was piqued. It was almost too easy for her to cause a small distraction that allowed her to slip inside and hide out of view but within hearing range of the open door.

_"You still love me?"_

The confession had been enough to convince her that she was out of her league. Laurent had a soft quality to his voice she'd never heard before and it was reflected in Damen's. She wanted to be mad, furious that she'd lost to one prince and been led on by another, but it was hard to be angry while she listened to them. They seemed to fit together so effortlessly, they spoke in a lover's whisper and the silences she knew were filled with intimate gestures. She couldn't hate them... couldn't even blame them for keeping it quiet.

It was a complicated situation to find real love in. She was playing a game like a lot of them had been, with a few obvious exceptions, and she had just hoped that if she won love might follow and if not then being Queen and wife to a decent man would be enough for her. Laurent had played a much more dangerous game, the beautiful complication lying in not even thinking it was a game.

So she leaned against the wall and played spy to their secrets, learning nothing more than the sound of their sighs and the lightness in their hearts. 

Maybe this was something worth looking for? She would never be Queen but if the happiness emanating from the balcony was anything to go by maybe she didn't need to be... maybe if she found herself a love like theirs she too could sit in the cold night air and whisper her secrets out loud.


End file.
